Una historia de otro mundo
by Lady Nemon
Summary: Los titanes se encuentran en otra dimensión. cada uno de ellos es principe de algun reino. Raven es una princesa muy especial y Rorek un mago muy joven...
1. El Baile

Hola a todos después de un largo tiempo este es el primer fic que publico. Es una historia que se me ocurrió al ver el capitulo Spellbound (capitulo de la tercera temporada de los TT)

Este fic es de realidad alternativa, pero de todas formas necesito explicar un poco el capitulo Spellbound para que puedan conocer a uno de los personajes principales de esta historia.

Spellbound Hechizado

Spoiler del capitulo Spellbound (es recomendado leerlo)

Hace mucho tiempo un gran mago llamado Rorek derrotó al dragón Malchior y lo encerró en un libro, pero el dragón Malchior hizo unas modificaciones en el libro de tal forma que al leerlo pareciera que el nombre del dragón fuera Rorek y Malchior el del mago. Este libro llegó a manos de Raven y al final del libro decía como liberar al dragón, pero al ser modificado los nombres Raven creyó que era el mago al que se podía liberar y lo liberó. Al principio el dragón tenia forma de humano y Raven como que se enamoró de él aunque luego se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Siempre me dio curiosidad saber como seria Raven con el verdadero mago Rorek así que lo agregué a esta historia.

¡¡¡Ah!!! Y esta historia tiene un poco de los antiguos Teen Titans.

Atte.

Lady Nemon o Cleo, como ustedes prefieran.

Introducción

En una dimensión muy lejana a la nuestra existe un mundo de princesas, caballeros y criaturas mágicas, es un mundo encantado aunque a veces azotado por guerras.

Esta historia nos llevará a ese mundo, en el que sin saberlo se conocerían una serié de chicos y chicas que podrían acabar con el mal que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que querían.

Tengan cuidado los que no son sentimentales de corazón, porque esta historia esta llena de tragedias y amores no correspondidos, pero así mismo esta llena de bellas lecciones y alegrías.

Así comienza esta historia que espero que les guste.

Nuestra historia comienza con dos chicas que conversaban en el baño de un lujoso castillo, una de ellas estaba tomando un baño de fragancias mientras la otra estaba de espaldas y parecía revisar un pequeño cuadernillo dorado. La primera era muy pálida con el pelo corto y oscuro, está tenia una mirada muy desganada y no parecía estar de muy buen humor, mientras que la otra era muy sonrosada con el pelo enroscado de color verde y tenía una mirada llena de alegría como si fuera la persona más dichosa del mundo.

- Dime una vez más por qué debo ir a baile- decía la chica pálida con una voz un poco molesta.

- El que lo preguntes más veces no significa que mi respuesta cambiará, Raven.- contestó la otra chica con un tono serio, pero entre risas. Mientras cerraba el cuadernillo.

- No espero que tu respuesta cambie, espero que esta vez me convenza más.

- Vamos Raven es tu obligación como princesa asistir, además será divertido…en mi agenda dice que esta vez se juntaran todos los príncipes y princesas de los reinos cercanos al nuestro, creo que fue una gran iniciativa de tu madre la reina invitarlos a todos acá…

- eso es lo malo, creo que mi madre trama algo ¿no te parece curioso que de pronto le den ganas de hacer un gran baile solo por hacerlo?

- No, la verdad es que no.

- Tú siempre crees demasiado en ella, Misen, algún día te darás cuenta de que no es la mejor persona del mundo.

Pero Raven, yo no puedo no creerle. Gracias a ella yo y mi familia vivimos muy bien, ella contrató a mi madre como su dama de compañía y gracias a eso yo te conocí y llegué a ser tu dama de compañía también y para mi eso fue un gran gusto.

Esta bien. Como sea ¬¬- contestó Raven con una pequeña risa.

También habia sido un gusto para ella conocer a Misen. Ella era su mejor amiga y siempre estaba con ella, además de que siempre la ayudaba a solucionar todo. Raven creía que Misen debería ser la princesa. Era linda, alegre, sabia como debía comportarse una princesa y sabia cumplir bien con todas sus obligaciones, sin Misen, Raven nunca hubiera llegado a ser ni siquiera un indicio de princesa.

Bueno voy a tu pieza a elegir el vestido que te pondrás en el congreso, luego iré a buscarte un té con algunos bocadillos para que no vallas con el estomago vacío, porque de seguro allá no probarás bocado. Salte de la tina pronto que se nos va a hacer tarde. Ah! Y procura elegir accesorios que le vengan bien a tu traje- con esa última frase Misen cerró la puerta, solo para abrirla 5 segundos después- Mejor no elijas tus accesorios yo lo haré por ti, si lo haces tú seguro irás con accesorios de funeral- Misen volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Raven emitió una leve sonrisa, Misen de verdad la conocía mucho. Luego de un rato, Raven decidió salir de la tina. Aunque ella no quisiera debía ir a ese baile. El comportarse como una buena princesa era la condición que había puesto su madre para que ella tuviera a un tutor que le ayudará a controlar sus poderes. Por que aunque nadie más que Misen lo pudiera creer, Raven no era una princesa normal….era una princesa que tenia poderes sobrenaturales y aunque algo sobrenatural en su reino no llamaba la atención era muy difícil que alguien enteramente humano tuviera poderes y Raven tenía un padre y una madre humanos, aún así Raven no estaba segura de la procedencia de su padre, el Rey Fausto ya que nunca habia llegado a conocerlo ya que l murió estando su madre embarazada de ella.

De todo lo que Raven tenía, sus poderes eran lo que más la complacía, por eso ella no se podía a arriesgar a quedar sin tutor o si no nunca les podría sacar un verdadero provecho.

Raven salió del baño envuelta en una túnica de seda. No caminó mucho para llegar a su cuarto, ahí ya estaba acomodado el vestido que habia elegido Misen para ella, con una serie de accesorios que le hacían juego. Luego de un rato estaba ya enfundada en el elegante vestido y con los accesorios ya colocados en su lugar. Echó una mirada al espejo, pare ver cuan mal se veía y decidió que se veía definitivamente muy mal. El vestido era lindo, pero definitivamente a ella no le venía…el único vestido que le había venido en su vida era el negro que usó para el funeral de su abuela.

Se sintieron dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Raven.

-Pase- Raven respondió mientras echaba una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo.

Misen entró en la habitación con una bandeja de plata en la que traía una tetera, una taza y un pequeño plato con galletas.

aquí traje algo para que comas- Dijo Misen sin mirar a Raven- come rápido que cuando se ponga el sol estaremos camino al lugar donde se hará el baile.

Cuando terminó de hablar Misen levantó la viste y vio a Raven, una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

¡OH! Raven que bien te ves, sabía que el azul te sentaba bien.

Vamos no tienes que mentir por ser mi amiga, se que no luzco bien.

Te equivocas Raven yo no miento, lo que pasa es que tú siempre estas predispuesta para encontrar que todo se te ve mal.

Ya esta bien no quiero hablar más de eso…y… ¿Qué vas a llevar tu puesto?

Mi mamá me lavó el vestido verde con el delantal blanco además conseguí en el pueblo una linda cinta verde oscura que le hace juego…

OH no, tú no irás vestida así- Raven tenía una mirada decidida- Estas muy entusiasmada con este baile así que no quiero que te veas como te ves siempre.

Pero Raven, no tengo nada más que ponerme.

Eso no es problema-dijo seria Raven- pensaba darte esto para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que está es una mejor ocasión- Raven se acercó al Armario y sacó un bello traje de dos piezas de color blanco con celeste- toma es tuyo.

OO pero Raven yo no debo lucir así debo lucir como tu dama de compañía…

Yo quiero que mi dama de compañía vaya elegante- dijo Raven pasiva.

Además a lo mejor tu madre no lo aprueba…

Ella eligió el color.

Pero Raven, ese vestido debe ser muy costoso…

¡¡¡Misen puedes dejar de reclamar por un segundo!!!-Raven estaba enojada- Yo te quiero dar este obsequio, eres la única persona que me entiende en este maldito mundo. He querido echar muchas veces todo por la borda y solo gracias a ti nuca he arruinado nada- Raven suspiró- por favor usa este vestido se te verá bien uu.

Misen la miró con una sonrisa, no era fácil que Raven dijera o expresara lo que sentía y la hacía sentir bien el saber que Raven era su amiga, aún así con ese ácido carácter que tenia.

Esta bien, iré a cambiarme- dijo Misen- puedo usar la cinta que compré en el pelo .

Mientras tanto en el bosque de acacias, había mucho movimiento. Un montón de sirvientes se aseguraba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden para el baile que llevaría acabo en un rato más. Al baile estaba invitada toda la elite de los reinos más cercanos al reino en el que ellos se encontraban. Este reino era el reino de Azarath, un próspero y tranquilo valle, en el que la paz se sentía en el aire y humanos y demás criaturas vivían en paz. Paz que era solo interrumpida a veces por un malvado demonio llamado Trigon que destrozaba la ciudad y amenazaba con llevarse a la princesa. Nadie sabía el por qué de esto, pero nadie dejaría que se llevaran a su amada princesa del reino. Porque aunque la princesa fuera un poco desabrida de carácter siempre era muy buena con todos y ayudaba a los que más lo necesitaban

Todos los arreglos estaban listos ya para recibir a los invitados. La fiesta se llevaría acabo en un claro de luna en el que cientos de luciérnagas alumbrarían las mesas y el salón de baile. Mientras que las hadas revolotearían entre los invitados ofreciendo las mejores flores aromáticas del reino.

Todo estaba perfecto ahora solo hacía falta que la reina llegará para comenzar a recibir a los invitados.

Al terminar el atardecer apareció brillante la reina Arella. El vestido lavanda que lucia combinaba increíblemente con sus ojos. Irradiaba felicidad como si esa noche muchas cosas buenas fueran a pasar. Tras ella con un vestido de servicio muy elegante se encontraba la Sra. Aidra, la madre de Misen, y luego de ella iba un sequito de nereidas usando elegantes túnicas confeccionadas por ellas mismas con agua del lago.

esta todo perfecto para esta noche- decía feliz la reina mientras miraba la forma en que estaban decoradas las mesas de los invitados- Ojalá que no valla a pasar nada que lo arruine. Tengo tanto miedo Aidra de que Él se la quiera llevar.

¿Pero por qué piensa que eso va a pasar ahora? Él hace mucho tiempo de que no se aparece por estos lugares ¿por qué cree que justo ahora va a venir?

La verdad es que vivo acongojada por este tema y justo ahora tengo un más presentimiento… ya que como sabes Raven en un mes más cumplirá 16 años y eso me hace pensar que al ser ella ya más adulta el se la querrá llevar con él- La reina Arella parecía a punto de derramar una lágrima, pero de pronto cambió su cara- pero no hay que deprimirse esta noche es para festejar y la sorpresa que tengo para Raven la va a sorprender mucho.

Pero señora usted cree que la señorita Raven le guste esa sorpresa. No parece muy interesada en comprometerse.

Es una chica y toda chica quiere casarse a esta edad Aidra, es solo que Raven no lo demuestra.

No lo valla a tomar a mal, pero usted sabe que la señorita Raven es una persona un tanto especial y a lo mejor estos temas no le llaman la atención.

Nade de eso Aidra, el amor es igual en todas las especies, ¿por qué mi hija tendría que ser diferente?

Bueno usted sabe por qué

¿Lo dices por lo de él?- preguntó sorprendida la reina

sí

pues la verdad nunca lo habia pensado. Ella no se parece en nada a él…se que ella es un tanto austera y mal humorada, pero eso no quiere decir que sea igual a él.

Usted tiene toda la razón señora, siento haber hablado de esa forma

No te preocupes, se que es un tema difícil de entender, aún así estoy segurísima de que mi hija es una buena chica…pasemos a otro tema mejor ¿Crees que le guste el príncipe que escogí para ella?

Absolutamente señora, la fama de aquel caballero es muy grande, dicen que las chicas se derriten por él.

bueno en que estábamos antes… ¡ah sí! Me encantan las copas que se pusieron para la cena…

Raven y Misen estaba arriba de la carroza que las llevaría al claro de luna. Raven parecía un tanto hastiada y miraba con una mirada de tristeza alrededor de la ventana del transporte.

¿estas segura de que te sientes bien Raven?- preguntaba preocupada Misen

sí, es solo de que creo que hoy será una noche muy aburrida, hubiera preferido quedarme en casa.

Pero vamos amiga estos eventos ocurren una vez a las miles. Tendrás que saludar conversar un poco y no te darás ni cuenta cuando ya se hallan ido todos y estemos de vuelta en casa.

Esta bien uu ¿quienes estarán allí?

Raven esa pregunta no me gusta ¬¬ se supone que te aprenderías los nombres de los invitados, te dejé una lista en la alcoba al lado.

Me dio flojera leerla, dime los más importantes y en el baile me irás diciendo los otros.

¬¬ esta bien vendrá en total la realeza de 6 reinos. En representación del Reino Gótico vendrá el príncipe Robin y su corte. Por el reino de Tamarán se presentarán las dos princesas y sus damas además de algunos caballeros, que tu madre invitó El príncipe Cyborg viene por el Reino de Iron con algunos de sus caballeros de mayor confianza. A ver…. ¡ah sí! También viene el príncipe Speedy por el reino de Hood y el príncipe Flash por el reino de Gordón…me falta uno...Mmm… ya lo recordé también se presentará el nuevo rey de Animal Kingdom, el rey Logan, que asumió hace poco por la lamentable muerte de sus padres. Todos los tres últimos vienen con sus respectivas cortes.

¿Y como reconoceré a cada uno de ellos?

¬¬ si hubieras visto la lista sabrías quien es cada uno, porque me habia tomado el tiempo de incluir un retrato. Pero bueno ya que no la viste…La princesa Starfire tiene el pelo de color rojo y su hermana lo tiene de color negro. El rey Logan es el más fácil de reconocer porque es de color verde, aunque el príncipe Cyborg no se queda atrás ya que por una maldición arrojada a su familia es mitad maquina. El príncipe Robín tiene cabello negro y usa siempre una capa, el príncipe Flash es…

El carro se detuvo de pronto y el cochero les abrió la puerta

-señoritas hemos llegado- dijo muy solemnemente

-creo que me tendrás que mostrar a los demás en el baile- dijo Raven mientras bajaba de la carroza

Raven y Misen se disponían a entrar llegar hacia el claro de luna cuando…

Señorita Raven, espere- Una de las criadas de Raven se le acercaba cansada- Su madre me ha mandado a decirle, que no puede entrar.

¿¿Qué?? Que se decida de una vez me dice que es mi obligación venir y luego me dice que no puedo entrar, ya no entiendo nada.

No se altere niña Raven, lo que pasa es que su madre quiere que usted haga una gran entrada por eso cuando comience a sonar la música usted podrá entrar.

¬¬ acaso esta loca…

Vamos señorita, su madre a planeado hace días esta entrada…

Y no me lo habia dicho porque…

Porque sabia que tu te ibas a negar-dijo misen sonriendo

¿¿O sea que tu sabias de esto??- dijo molesta Raven

no, yo solo escuche que no ibas a entrar como los demás U

esta bien, voy a esperar

que bueno que accedió, señorita Raven- la criada comenzó a escarbar en sus bolsillos- Tomé señorita Misen esto es para que lo arrojé luego de que pasé la señorita Raven, usted sabe como.

Sí Dolly, no te preocupes.

Ah! De inmediato vendrán las ninfas de su sequito señorita Raven.

¬¬ lo que me faltaba ninfas para llamar más la atención…¿¿y que es lo que te dio entregó Dolly, Misen??

Es polvo de hadas queda muy lindo, cuando lo lanzas al aire comienzan a cambiar de color.

Es una entrada muy cursi ¬¬, pero a estas alturas ya no puedo hacer nada.

Que bien que te hayas dado cuenta

Luego de un rato una melodiosa música inundo el ambiente.

Ya Raven es hora de entrar- decía Raven para si misma- Es ahora o nunca…ojalá fuera nunca.

Vamos Raven todo saldrá bien- Misen reconfortaba a Raven-Ahora camina.

Raven cerró los ojos al caminar y al abrirlos se encontraba rodeada de gente que la admiraba, el polvo de hadas le caía sobre la frente mientras lo veía brillar con los colores del arco iris. Estaba nerviosa Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Misen quien se encontraba al lado suyo haciendo suaves movimientos con los brazos mientras arrojaba el polvo. Raven miró hacia el otro lado y allí se encontraban las ninfas con bellas flores en las manos y profiriendo dulces cánticos. Respiró hondo y sin darse cuenta de cómo habia llegado ya estaba en su asiento, ubicado al lado derecho del de su madre.

Al llegar toda la gente aplaudía y sonreía. Al parecer la entrada había sido excelente.

Bienvenidos todos esta noche al gran baile de Azarath en honor de mi mano derecha, el ser que más amo en este mundo. Mi hija. Que a esta altura de la vida y ya que esta pronta ser reina creo debe conocer a toda la gente más importante de todos los reinos cercanos para poder seguir teniendo fuertes vínculos de paz con ellos. Espero que todos pasen un rato agradable.

Los presentes estallaron en aplausos. La reina se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar con la gente presente, alguna gente ya se habia encontrado con conocidos y hablaba entre si. Misen que se encontraba de pie al lado de Raven se agachó un poco para quedar a ala altura de esta.

Vamos Raven es hora de ir a saludar a los invitados.

Esta bien entré mas luego los salude a todos más luego me podré ir.

Misen y Raven caminaron saludando a un par de personas. Luego de eso Misen la detuvo.

Bien Raven ahora iremos a pasos mayores. Comenzaremos saludando al príncipe Robin. Temas que puedes conversar con él es sobre armas de colección y esgrima. El al igual que tu es muy bueno en esta disciplina.

Esta bien.

Robin se encontraba de espaldas a Raven cogiendo una copa de una bebida dulce. Raven se le acercó cuidadosamente y le tocó el hombro. Este se dio vuelta y muy cortésmente la saludo.

es un placer tenerla frente a mi princesa

el placer es todo mío, príncipe me he enterado de que es muy buen esgrimista…

Así pasó Raven un rato hasta que el consejero del príncipe Robin lo solicitó. Misen se le acercó.

esa primera conversación estuvo muy buena Raven. Ahora ve y saluda a la princesa Starfire. Es la chica del cabello rojo que se encuentra cerca de esos robles. Yo no te puedo acompañar esta vez porque mi madre me ha llamado, pero estoy segura de que harás excelente.

Misen se dirigía hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba su madre cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

- Rey Logan (para los que no se han dado cuenta es chico bestia)- Misen hizo una reverencia- si quiere hablar con la princesa Raven se encuentra hablando con la princesa Starfire.

La verdad primor es que quería hablar contigo- Dijo el rey muy coqueto.

¿Primor? oo- Misen estaba completamente roja.

Al verte, al entrar me di cuenta de que soy perfecto para ser el yerno de tu madre, así que qué opinas… ¿eh?... tú y yo y la espesura del bosque.

Òó señor Logan con todo respeto quiero decirle que esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama a la que recién viene conociendo- Misen estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando recordó que era un rey- Así que con su permiso.

Guau Logan así nunca vas a conseguir una reina- El príncipe Cyborg de Iron hablaba con el rey.

Ni que lo digas todo se arruina hasta que se me ocurre decir algo como lo que dije

Amigo creo que la verdad es que todo se arruina cuando ven tu verde apariencia- El príncipe Cyborg no aguantaba la risa.

¬¬ lo dice la armadura parlante.

Mientras tanto lejos del bullicio se encontraba Raven apoyada en un árbol mirando la luna. No habia hablado con la princesa Starfire al acercarse a ella vio que era una chica demasiado enérgica y dulce. Así que decidió que seria muy aburrido hablar con ella.

Ahora Raven se dedicaba a mirar la luna pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo para hacer tiempo cuando oyó un ruido cerca de ella.

¿Quien esta ahí?- dijo un tanto asustada

no se asuste princesa solo soy un humilde servidor.

Raven vio con estupor al joven que estaba cerca de ella. Era muy lindo llevaba una armadura con la letra R, su cabello era largo y blanco, tenía grandes ojos celestes y era de tez muy pálida al igual que Raven.

Raven se sonrojó al no poder evitar encontrarlo atractivo.

-no estoy asustada solo sorprendida

-que bien porque no es mi intención hacerla pasar un mal rato, es mas quería saber porque no se encontraba en la fiesta en su honor- el chico era muy educado al hablar.

- la verdad es que no soy muy buena con las fiestas – dijo un poco sonrosada.

- desde este minuto somos dos- el chico sonrió- aún así no puedo evitar pedirle una pieza de baile.

Raven sonrió.

y yo no puedo evitar negársela- realmente estaba aunque fuera un poco encantada con aquel chico. Al parecer la noche no iba a ser tan larga.

Raven comenzó a danzar al compás de la música mientras sujetaba el hombro del chico.

Y princesa… ¿como lo esta pasando?- pregunto cortésmente el chico.

Para ser tú una persona que ya me ha pisado tres veces, creo que bien- dijo un tanto divertida Raven.

El chico se puso muy rojo y comenzó a mirar el suelo tratando de no pisar más a Raven.

lo siento- dijo el chico-si quiere podemos parar de bailar, es que nunca he sido bueno en esto.

No te preocupes, si no fuera por que me obligaron a tomar clases tampoco sería muy buena que digamos.

Debe ser muy difícil ser princesa-dijo el chico.

Perdón, pero ¿tu no eres príncipe?, pero es verdad llevamos un rato bailando y no se quien eres-dijo sorprendida Raven.

Bueno yo soy Rorek y soy mago. Vengo del reino de Gordón.

Mago…que genial y eres tan joven, el mago de acá debe tener unos 100 años.

Raven Hija- la voz de la reina se escuchaba a espaldas de Raven, quien soltó inmediatamente al chico.

¿qué?

Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Esta bien-Raven miró hacia atrás- lo siento Rorek

No te preocupes luego nos vemos.

Y… ¿a quien voy a ver?

Al príncipe Flash- dijo sonriendo la reina

Y por qué el apuro.

Por qué hay algo que debo anunciar…

Raven siguió a su madre hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el príncipe. Era un chico de su edad con el pelo colorín y con un antifaz que no dejaba ver sus ojos.

Hija él es el príncipe Flash.

Un placer conocerlo- dijo con voz monótona Raven

El chico se agachó y le besó la mano a Raven.

bella dama el placer es todo mío.

- no es guapo Raven- dijo emocionada la reina.

- por supuesto- Raven lo decía por mera cortesía más guapo era Rorek

- me halaga princesa.

- Bien ahora que ya se conocen haré el anuncio. Se que te agradará Raven- la reina subió a un altar que había en el centro del claro de luna- Me gustaría que todos me prestaran atención- todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la reina- Con motivo de los prontos 16 años de mi querida hija e querido darle el mejor regalo que puede recibir una princesa… a su príncipe.

Raven se puso roja de que rayos estaba hablando su madre.

Por lo que me complace anunciar la boda que pronto se efectuará entre el príncipe Flash y mi hija.

Raven estaba paralizada no atinaba a hacer nada mientras de que Flash, estaba sonriente. En la otra esquina del Baile Misen estaba mirando a la pobre de Raven que parecía que se quería morir. Raven no atinó a nada más que sonreír y luego se excuso con el príncipe y salió corriendo.

Como su madre le habia podido hacer eso….¿¿¿como???? La rabia se estaba apoderando de Raven cada vez odiaba más a su madre por hacerle eso. ¿Es que acaso su opinión no contaba para nada?

Los poderes de Raven se comenzaron s descontrolar, iba destrozando todo lo que hallaba en su paso, nada le importaba…hasta que sintió una música desde debajo de la tierra, se detuvo para ver que pasaba. No veía nada hasta que en la tierra se abrió una grieta de la que comenzaron a salir miles de sombras y que se dirigían al claro de luna.

¿pero que rayos…?

Se que tienes muchas preguntas hija mía

¿¿Quien anda ahí??- dijo asustada Raven

¿que no reconoces a tu propio Padre?- dijo un rojo demonio gigante y muy feroz que salía desde el fondo de la grieta.

De que estas hablando mi padre esta muerto, murió antes de que yo naciera.

Por favor Raven no te sigas mintiendo, sabes muy bien de que el no es tu padre…o si no ¿como es que tienes esos magníficos poderes que solo los que no son humanos pueden poseer?

No lo sé, pero yo no soy un demonio…

o por supuesto que no, tú eres mitad demonio, Arella de verdad es tu madre y yo soy tu padre, deberías sentirte orgullosa de tu descendencia…

Por supuesto que me siento orgullosa, tuve un padre que fue muy buen rey de Azarath- Raven estaba apunto de explotar definitivamente ella no era hija de ese demonio.

Ja ja ja VES COMO ACUMULAS ODIO, ME ODIAS CON UN ODIO QUE SOLO PUEDE CREAR UN DEMONIO. Soy tu padre chiquilla acéptalo. Maté al estúpido de Fausto hace años y luego rapté a tu madre y la dejé embarazada, de esa unión naciste tú mi heredera, la hija de las tinieblas y ahora ya es tiempo de que vuelvas conmigo.

¡¡¡No iré contigo a ninguna parte!!!- Raven explotó y sus poderes comenzaron a dispararse hacia todos lados, hasta que los pudo dirigir hacia el demonio.

Niña tonta esos poderes no me pueden ni rasguñar, yo soy el rey de las tinieblas- El demonio tomó a Raven y la comenzó a apretar haciendo que se debilitara. Raven estaba al borde del desmayo hasta que sintió una voz familiar.

¡¡¡Raven!!!!

Mi…Mi…Misen- Raven ya no podía más

Raven resiste iré a buscar ayuda- Misen comenzó a correr

Tú no iras a ninguna parte- el demonio sujetó a Misen

Suéltame maldito…maldito …Monstruo- Misen se movía para todas partes

Que niña más grosera-dijo entre risas el demonio- serias una buena adquisición como sirvienta.

SUELTALA- Raven estaba despierta de nuevo y con una explosión de poder pudo soltarse del demonio, luego comenzó a apuntar rayos hacia donde el demonio sostenía a Misen.

Imbécil nunca me ganaras- el demonio abrió sus manos dejando caer a Misen, quien corrió hasta llegar atrás de Raven. Al instante el demonio dirigió sus manos hasta Raven y comenzó a juntar una significativa cantidad de poderes en sus manos- esto es para que aprendas

El demonio dirigió sus poderes hacia Raven, quien creo una barrera de fuerza, pero debido a su poca energía la pared no duraría mucho. El demonio seguía tratando de impactar a Raven, hasta que destruyó la barrera que la protegía a ella y a Misen.

Lo siento Misen no puedo más

Raven cayó desmayada al suelo. Mientras Misen trataba de hacerla reaccionar. Los poderes del demonio estaban a punto de impactarlas cuando alguien las salvó.

Un hechizo impactó fuertemente al demonio haciéndolo retroceder.

Que esperas chica, toma a la princesa y váyanse.

Misen no sabia quien era aquel chico, pero no dudó en ningún instante el que debía irse con Raven luego de ahí, al instante tomó a Raven y salió corriendo lejos de ahí. El chico siguió tirando hechizos.

Misen y Raven ya estaban lejos de ahí, pero Misen seguía corriendo. Raven abrió ligeramente los ojos y al instante sintió la voz del demonio proclamando maldiciones.

Misen suéltame, debo ir a ese lugar

Estas loca, Raven. Ya estas muy malherida.

Vamos esa pelea, me incumbe. Si no soy yo quien lo derrotará.

¿como que quien? Supongo que el chico que nos salvó.

¿Quien nos salvó?- decía sorprendida Raven- Misen para de correr y dime quien nos salvo.

Misen se detuvo agitada y bajó a Raven.

No lo se Raven, no lo conozco se veía bastante fuerte.

Entonces con mayor razón debo volver a ese lugar

Pero, ¿por qué?

Misen date cuenta de lo que dices, Un desconocido trata de salvarnos y esta pelea ni siquiera le incumbe a él. Ese demonio me dijo que era mi padre…y yo le creo uu y como mi padre esta causando eso soy yo quien debe detenerlo- Raven salió corriendo.

Raven no vallas…no estas en condiciones…espera voy contigo.

No Misen. Tú ve a ver como esta la gente en el claro, antes de salir aquel demonio unas extrañas sombras se dirigían hacia allá.

Esta bien- Misen corrió hacia el claro.

Mientras Raven corría hacia donde habia salido el demonio, pero el largo del vestido le dificultaba el paso.

Maldito vestido- Raven se detuvo. Miró hacia el suelo y recogió una piedra con la que cortó el vestido por la mitad- Ahora sí voy a poder pelear mejor.

Luego de unos pocos segundos Raven llegó al lugar, el demonio estaba de espaldas a ella, así que no podía ver quien era el que luchaba contra el demonio. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a tirar rayos negros de energía contra el demonio.

Vamos maldito tu lucha es conmigo- Raven estaba muy molesta el habia matado al esposo de Arella y la habia echo sufrir y aunque Arella fuera una madre un tanto molesta era su madre y le daba una rabia infinita el que alguien que no fuera ella la hiriera.

El demonio se dio vuelta y estaba listo para arrojar sus poderes contra Raven cuando una fuerte explosión lo derribó.

princesa apártese de este lugar- el guerrero que luchaba contra el demonio se veía muy agitado.

¿Rorek? Oo… no me iré esta pelea es mía.

Bueno entonces no me deja otra opción que esta- Rorek junto algo de energía en su mano y la lanzó contra Raven que por su mal estado físico no pudo evitarla y cayó derribada- Lo siento princesa.

Raven estaba sumida un profundo sueño. En el veía pasar muchas figuras y secuencias de cosas, veía recuerdos que no recordaba y que en ese segundo le eran muy significativos. Estaba recordando cuando su madre le hablaba de lo amable y bueno que era su padre…su padre…no, no su padre…el hombre que habia estado casado con Arella, siempre pensó que si el estuviera en vida la querría mucho y siempre estaría con ella, eso le habia dicho su madre que hubiera pasado, pero a lo mejor las cosas no hubieran sido así a lo mejor el al saber que ella no era su hija la hubiera odiado y la hubiera expulsado del reino.

Odio mi existencia- Raven hablaba consigo misma dentro del sueño- soy la peor escoria del mundo, hija del señor de la oscuridad…no merezco estar viva.

-No digas eso

-¿quien dijo eso? Sea lo seas sal de mi mente, no tienes derecho a estar aquí.

- Soy yo que no me reconoces…soy yo Fausto.

- Fausto…me estoy volviendo loca, el esta muerto

- Muerte es una palabra muy cruda, nadie muere en realidad mientras allá gente que te recuerde tu alma no esta completamente muerta.

- yo no tengo recuerdos de ti, nunca te conocí

- claro que lo hiciste. Tú me creaste cuando eras niña, cuando tu mamá te presentó mi retrato.

- Nunca te vi, estabas con una armadura, que tapaba tu rostro, ves ni siquiera sé quien eras físicamente.

- ¡¡Ah!! Pero aún así un montón de veces me imaginaste, ahí fue cuando me creaste, lo recuerdas.

- Sí, tenias grandes ojos azules y el cabello corto platinado- Raven sonreía muy ampliamente.

- ves que si me conociste.

- ¿por qué me hablas? Yo no soy tu hija

- Claro que lo eres, aunque no biológicamente. Eres la hija de la mujer que mas amé en el mundo por lo que al yo estar unido con ella eres mi hija.

- No te molesta el que sea mitad demonio- Raven estaba a punto de llorar.

- Por supuesto, Trigon, el demonio que te quiere llevar, estaba muy interesado en tu madre, la encontraba muy bella y quería que su descendencia fuera igual a ella, por lo que muchas veces se la trató de llevar convenciéndola con artimañas, pero no pudo fue entonces cuando juró que iba a volver y que la próxima vez Arella no se podría negar a ir con él. En ese minuto supe que el me iba a matar para que Arella quedar desamparada. Yo le dije a ella que pasará lo que pasará yo la amaría toda mi vida y toda mi muerte y toda mi eternidad y amaría todo lo que fuera de ella.

Tú eres de ella y yo te amo en la eternidad que estoy ahora. Por eso hija quiero que pase lo que pase seas fuerte y superes todas las piedras que te ponga el destino. Recuerda que la gente es lo que quiere ser y si tú no quieres ser hija de ese demonio no lo seas. Tu siempre vas a ser mi pequeña- la voz se iba debilitando.

Por favor déjame verte una vez-Raven gritaba desesperada, pero de pronto una luz cegadora invadió su mente y la transporto a un recuerdo que nunca antes habia visto.

Ahí estaba ella corriendo por un campo de violetas, parecía gozar el momento al máximo, pero Raven no recordaba haber estado en un campo de violetas. Tampoco recordaba el vestido que llevaba puesto. De pronto se vio de frente y se dio cuenta de que no era ella, era Arella más joven. Alguien pronunció el nombre de Arella y ella sonriendo volteó su cara y ahí se encontraba Fausto, vestido con la armadura con la que salía en el retrato. El hombre cruzó algunas palabras con Arella y se quitó el casco. Era igual a como Raven lo habia imaginada, en verdad era idéntico.

Raven sonrió y se comenzó a alejar de su mente, sentía una voz a lo lejos.

-princesa, princesa- la voz se hacia cada vez más cercana.

Raven abrió los ojos y vio a su padre, el rey Fausto en frente. Sonrió.

Papá

No princesa, soy yo Rorek.

Eso fue todo por esta vez espero que les guste.

Atte.

Lady Nemon.


	2. Aceptando la verdad

**Hola soy yo de nuevo. Me tardé un poco en hacer este capitulo ojalá les guste, porque lo hice con mucha dedicación.**

**Este es un capítulo en el que sale de los titanes solo Raven, para los fanáticos de otros titanes no se desesperen que en el próximo capitulo saldrán todos y además tendrán mucha mayor importancia.**

**Espero que disfruten leyendo, este capítulo fue inspirado por un libro que estoy leyendo.**

**Les aconsejo el libro. Se trata de la trilogía de la Materia Oscura. **

**CLEO**

-¿Papá?

No princesa soy yo Rorek

Lo siento te confundí con mi padre, creo que me golpeé demasiado fuerte- Raven se estaba incorporando del suelo. La luna estaba ocultándose ya, al parecer habia estado dormida un buen rato.

Si respecto a eso, realmente siento haberte golpeado…pero debes entender que no estabas en condiciones de luchar.

Esta bien no te preocupes- Raven se habia levantado del suelo y comenzó a sacudirse- ¿Qué pasó con el demonio?

Logre encerrarlo, pero no soy tan fuerte como para que sea un hechizo muy duradero. A propósito no sabia que tenías poderes, por lo que sé eres totalmente humana ¿no?

Raven recordó los palabras del demonio al decirle que el era su padre, ella era solo mitad humana…pero y que habia con lo que le dijo el Rey Fausto en sueños… _Recuerda que la gente es lo que quiere ser y si tú no quieres ser hija de ese demonio no lo seas._

Si soy completamente humana es un misterio el que tenga poderes- Raven agachó la cabeza para que el no se diera cuenta de que mentía- ¿por qué parte familiar no eres humano Tú?

Bueno mi bis abuela es una arpía, pero no de las malas, ella no es un espíritu en benevolente.

Si no te importa me gustaría escuchar esa historia completa, además de que necesito que le cuentes al mago del reino que hiciste con el demonio, por eso ¿quieres ser mi invitado hoy al palacio? De seguro la calma demorará un poco en restablecerse, pero todo estará bien mientras no allá ningún herido.

Acepto, princesa- dijo cortésmente Rorek.

Puedes llamarme solo Raven.- dijo ella un poco sonrojada- Ahora debemos ir al lugar donde se efectuaba la fiesta para ver si no hay nadie herido.

Estoy de acuerdo.

Raven y Rorek llegaron al claro de luna a donde todos a parte de sucios al parecer estaban muy bien. El príncipe Flash se le acercó con una cara muy pálida y con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz le preguntó si estaba bien.

Si estoy muy bien gracias y ¿aquí todos están bien?

Bueno verás cuando sentimos el demonio, la mayoría de la gente comenzó a arrancar. Todos no estábamos yendo cuando una chica de pelo verde, comenzó a gritar de que tu estabas interna en el bosque y que el demonio te podía alcanzar. En ese minuto varios caballeros y príncipes comenzaron a alistar armas para ir en tu búsqueda, pero unas sombras comenzaron atacar a la gente que quedaba, entre esas personas tú madre la reina fue atacada…

Raven estaba más pálida de costumbre

¿ESTA BIEN MI MADRE?

Las sombras en un rato más retiraron y…- comenzó a decir con un deje de preocupación el príncipe.

ESA NO FUE MI PREGUNTA- Raven se estaba exasperando.

La verdad es que antes de que sus criados se la llevaran no estaba nada de bien, lo siento mucho.

Raven estaba a punto de desmoronarse y largarse a llorar. Todos los que quedaban en el claro la miraban con cara de lastima, como si esperaran que en cualquier minuto le diera un ataque de desesperación, pero Raven habia sido entrenada para matar sus pasiones, ya que una princesa nunca debía dar escándalos ni preocupar a los demás, así que Raven muy serena dio un suspiro y prosiguió a hablar.

Gracias por la información príncipe, Sir Rorek creó que la invitación al palacio será cancelada por un tiempo, por los recientes acontecimientos claro esta- Rorek hizo un gesto en señal de concordancia- A todos los presentes les ruego despulpen el giro inesperado que dio la fiesta, claro esta que no nuestra intención que esto pasara.

Raven se dirigió hasta donde estaba el cochero de su carroza, el que al verla alistó los caballos y rápido partieron hacia el palacio. Raven estaba muy acongojada, le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas malas en una noche. Las revelaciones de aquel demonio irrumpían en su cabeza, para nadie es fácil saber que lo que habías creído sobre tu genealogía desde hace 15 años era falso.

Ahora lo de su madre le preocupaba aún más, ese demonio ya le habia echo daño una vez y estaba vez sin duda la habia dejado peor, porque obviamente las sombras que atacaron a su madre eran enviadas por aquel demonio.

Ojalá todos se encontraran bien, así luego de comprobar de que no habia salido nadie herido, podría decirle a Misen que le preparará el baño para poder sacarse el peso de las revelaciones de encima con el agua…oo un momento no sabía donde estaba Misen...

cochero, devuelva la carroza tenemos que encontrar a Misen primero- dijo Raven un tanto acelerada.

Princesa, la señorita Misen acompaño al castillo a la reina- Raven al escuchar esto suspiró.

Esta bien entonces vamos lo antes posible al castillo.

Los momentos que tardaron en llegar al palacio se le hicieron eternos a Raven. Al llegar todos corrieron a recibirla y cuando verificaron que estaba bien daban gracias al cielo por eso y le decían que cuando supiera mas noticias de la reina se las comunicará.

Raven subió rápido las escaleras hasta los aposentos de su madre. Habia una gran cantidad de criados afuera de la puerta, al ver a Raven todos le dejaron espacio para que pudiera pasar mientras le daban ánimos y buenos deseos para su madre.

Al entrar en la habitación Raven vio a Misen que se encontraba arrodillada al lado de la cama de su madre llorando y a la madre de Misen, Aidra de pie junto a su hija y junto a Aidra estaba el curandero guardando algunas cosas en un bolso. Cuando oyeron a alguien entrar a la pieza las dos miraron y al ver a Raven Misen se levantó y corriendo se abalanzó sobre Raven mientras sollozaba.

vamos Misen no estés triste de seguro que recuperará- Dijo Raven con falso ánimo. Misen miró a la cara a Raven y se largó a llorar de una manera más pronunciada. En ese minuto sintió la voz de Aidra que con una voz triste la llamaba. Raven sentó a Misen en una silla que se encontraba al pie de la cama y fue donde Aidra.

Señorita Raven, su madre no se recuperará- a Aidra le costó mucho decir aquella frase.

¿pero por qué dices eso?- dijo preocupada Raven

Aidra comenzó a llorar.

Porque su madre murió hace unos instantes.

Todo era tan confuso. Muchas cosas estaban pasando, cosas que nacían y cosas que morían, además las cosas nacientes no eran agradables del todo.

Raven estaba pasando por un pésimo período, habían pasado tres días de la muerte de su madre y estaba totalmente incrédula todo parecía una pesadilla y ella quería despertar, pero luego de mucho convencerse se dio cuenta de que esta pesadilla era real y que nunca podría despertar de ella…nunca.

El día después de la muerte de su madre, habían sido velados sus restos. Mucha gente asistió al funeral. De partida cabe decir que todo el reino de Azarath asistió además de los príncipes que aún e encontraban en el reino esperando la reacción que se iba a tener sobre el asunto del demonio. El funeral habia sido muy emotivo cientos de personas lloraban a la reina y entre ese cientos de personas no estaba Raven. Raven solo miraba el ataúd de su madre como si de pronto ella se fuera a levantar y decirle que era mentira que la habia dejado sola, que nunca habia estado muerta y que solo hacia eso para probarla, pero por supuesto eso no sucedió

El día después del funeral llegaron distinguidas personas de muchos reinos que venían a darle el pésame. Raven no las tomó mucho en cuenta eran personas que no habia visto nunca en su vida, para ella esas personas no eran más que zombis dominados por el protocolo de tener que fingir pena por el fallecimiento de su madre. Aún así Raven recibió a todas las personas.

Hoy era el tercer día desde el funesto incidente Y Raven estaba un poco más despierta y un poco más alegre. Su madre donde quiera que estuviera estaba bien, por fin después de 15 años estaría con el hombre que ella amaba y estaba segura de que los dos la cuidarían donde estuvieran.

Misen entró en la habitación en la que estaba Raven ojeando un libro. Raven la miró al entrar, la saludo y luego siguió en su labor de ojear el libro.

y ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto nerviosa Misen a Raven, ya que en esos tres día no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.

Bien

¿Segura?

Sí

Misen no creía mucho en sus palabras, pero suponía que sus respuestas eran tan cortas porque no tenía ganas de hablar. Misen se levantó y tomo un libro de la estantería que se encontraba en la habitación y también comenzó a leer. Al rato Misen volvió a tomar la palabra.

Raven siento volver a interrumpirte, pero mucha gente quiere saber cuando vas a dar una conferencia al pueblo.

¿Por qué debería dar una?- dijo tranquila Raven Mientras Misen la miraba incrédula.

VAMOS RAVEN REACCIONA, SE QUE ESTO ES MUY DOLOROSO, PERO VAS A TENER QUE REACCIONAR. TU MADRE YA NO ESTA Y TÚ AHORA ERES LA REINA Y LA GENTE QUIERE SABER QUE VA A PASAR CON LO DE LAS SOMBRAS Y EL DEMONIO.

Era verdad ahora la reina era Raven y ella no se había percatado, Raven quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego miró a Misen.

haremos una conferencia mañana, llama al sastre real necesito un atuendo nuevo, también dile a los encargados del jardín que consigan sillas para toda la gente del pueblo y las agrupen ante el balcón delantero del reino. A los príncipes que siguen aquí les voy a dar una conferencia privada. Dile a los cocinero que preparen un banquete para los príncipes y un cocktail para el pueblo. Además llama al mago tendremos que discutir nuestra estrategia ante el demonio y llama mi tutor de magia. ¡Ah! Y dile a algunos criados que se encarguen de comunicar al pueblo lo de la conferencia- Raven dijo todo esto muy rápidamente, como si lo hubiera tenido planeado hace tiempo.

Esta bien, anoté mentalmente todo- Misen se levantó y se dirigió apresurada hasta la puerta. Antes de salir volvió a hablar- Se que serás una buena reina Raven, no te preocupes por eso.

Pero Raven aún así se preocupaba mucho, no tenía experiencia como reina y no estaba preparada Tenía cientos de vidas en sus manos y no sabía si las iba a poder controlar bien.

Nací sabiendo que sería reina, pero no creo estar lista para serlo.

Si estas lista- alguien hablaba desde la ventana, pero quien podría ser Raven se encontraba en la torre del castillo.

Raven se acercó hasta la ventana, con cuidado la abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Rorek.

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida Raven

si no quieres que este aquí me voy- respondió él.

No, no quería decir eso es que me parece sorprenderte hablar con alguien en la ventana de la torre.

Es un hechizo muy común el para volar, pero aún así estar a esta altura me da un poco de vértigo ¿puedo pasar?

Claro- Raven se corrió de la ventana para dejar entrar a Rorek.

¿y como has estado?- preguntó Rorek al entrar.

Bien- contestó Raven mintiendo un poco.

No te creo, para nadie es fácil perder a un ser querido- dijo Rorek- aunque mientras lo tengas en tus pensamientos ese ser siempre estará contigo.

Raven sonrió.

Alguien ya me habia dicho eso y es por eso que estoy bien, el pensamiento de mi madre esta tan vivo en mi que todavía la tengo y además estoy segura de que donde sea que esté su alma esta perfectamente. Al morir tú legado son las grandiosas cosas que hiciste en vida y mi madre hizo cosas realmente grandiosas.

Palabras muy sabias, dignas de una reina- Rorek parecía sonreír aunque eso no se notaba por la gruesa bufanda negra que llevaba siempre sobre su boca y nariz.

Soy una reina pero no estoy lista para serlo- dijo seria Raven

No Raven tú no eres una reina tú te hiciste una reina- Rorek parecía poner toda su alma en lo que decía- Un rey o una reina no se hacen de nacimiento, se hacen se sufrimiento. Son los golpes de la vida los que forjan tu carácter y no creo que la vida te pueda dar un golpe más fuerte que el perder a tus dos padres.

Gracias, tus palabras me han servido de mucho- dijo Raven con cara de tristeza.

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

Adelante.

Era el sastre que venía con un algunas criadas a tomar las medidas de Raven.

es verdad lo habia olvidado- dijo Raven al ver al sastre.

Bueno entonces yo me voy será mejor- dijo Rorek poniéndose de pie.

No, quédate- todos quedaron mirando a Raven, que después de pensar un rato descubrió porque todos la miraban tanto- No me refiero a que se quedé aquí mientras me toman las medidas y cosen el vestido, me refiero a que se quede en el castillo mientras ustedes lo hacen ya que luego vendrá el mago y quiero que el hable con Rorek ¬¬

Todos ahora miraban hacia otra parte como si siempre lo hubieran sabido.

Bueno entonces, donde me puedo quedar- Dijo Rorek

Si bajas un piso encontrarás una biblioteca si quieres puedes permanecer ahí, cuando vea a Misen le diré que le diga a alguien que te atienda.

Espero que esto no moleste a mi señor el príncipe Flash- dijo entre risas Rorek

¿por qué habría de molestarse? OO- dijo sorprendida Raven- ¿y por qué le dices mi señor?

Bueno tú eres su prometida y me estas llenado de atenciones además del echo de que tuve una visita privada contigo y dos el es el hijo del rey al que sirve, yo soy el mago de Gordón- Rorek dijo esto último cerrando la puerta de salida.

Es verdad Raven no lo recordaba tampoco, estaba comprometida con Flash… ¡OH! Dios, como iba a solucionar ese tema ella no quería casarse con Flash, no conocía nada sobre él. Pero bueno ese tema lo solucionaría después.

señorita Raven ¿comenzamos con el vestido?- dijo el sastre sacando a Raven de sus pensamientos.

Eh …sí, pero antes quiero que veas un diseño que yo misma eh creado

Rorek llegó hasta la sala de la que le habia hablado Raven. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un asiento en una esquina, pero antes de sentarse tomó un libro que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro de habitación. Comenzó a leer la introducción del libro y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era un libro sino un álbum de retratos.

Y la introducción estaba escrita por la madre de Raven.

_En este pequeño libro_

_están algunos de mis más preciados recuerdos._

_Este libro lo comencé al nacer tú queridísima hija_

_y ahora a tus 16 años, te lo entregó a ti para que_

_recuerdes todas las cosas buenas que hemos pasado juntas._

_Se que no soy la mejor dibujante del mundo, pero creo que_

_eso lo compenso con el amor que tiene cada dibujo._

_Cariños._

_De tu madre que te ama._

Rorek sintió un poco de pena, ese regalo no iba a ser dado por la persona que se habia preocupado de realizarlo. Dio vuelta a la hoja y en el centro de la nueva hoja había el dibujo de una bebé, que debía ser Raven, jugando entre las flores. Abajo habia escrito algo.

_Ese día por la mañana me dijiste por primera vez mamá, estaba tan contenta que en un acto improvisado realizamos un viaje al lugar que más me gusta en el mundo. El campo de violetas al que tú padre me llevaba a pasear._

Rorek sonrió. Raven se veía muy tierna de bebé. Dio vuelta la hoja y ahora encontró un dibujo de Raven de unos 4 años jugando con una chica de pelo verde de la misma edad.

_Ese día te presenté a Misen y te dije que ella sería tú dama de compañía cuando crecieran. Aunque no eras muy abierta con los niños congeniaste de inmediato con ella._

Rorek saltó muchas hojas para ver cual era el último dibujo que habia alcanzado a hacer la reina. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo. Raven de verdad se veía hermosa en aquel dibujo, aún así cuando el dibujo no estaba terminado ya que solo estaba en blanco y negro. Raven estaba con un sencillo vestido sentada bajo un árbol leyendo muy concentrada un libro, al parecer el libro le gustaba porque estaba sonriendo.

Al pie de la página decía:

_Este dibujo no fue totalmente terminado. Lo hice el día en el que te regale el libro que tanto querías, ya tenías 15 años pero al esperar libros eras como una niña de 5 por la emoción que te daba. Te ves tan linda siempre leyendo._

Sí realmente se ve muy linda- dijo mentalmente para sí mismo- Flash tiene mucha suerte nadie consigue a una persona aparte de hermosa tan sabia, me gustaría ser yo quien se casara con ella...00, pero que diablos estoy diciendo, apenas la conozco y el que se vea linda en una foto, bueno el que se vea linda siempre no quiere decir que esté enamorado de ella. Además ella es definitivamente la única chica en el mundo de la que no se podría enamorar, es la prometida de mi amigo y amo Flash y yo no sería capaz de competir con él por una chica, las chicas van y vienen, perooo el inconscientemente la había ido a espiar, porque eso es lo que hacía hasta que ella lo descubrió, la habia estado mirando por horas y además inventó el que tenía vértigo para poder pasar a tomar asiento con ella también pasó eso cuando la salvó del demonio, no la despertó de inmediato porque se veía muy linda durmiendo y el odia bailar pero al verla en el baile la sacó a bailar sin pensarlo…

¿es usted el señor Rorek?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamiento, era una criada de Raven

sí – Rorek contestó un poco aturdido.

La señorita Raven dijo que bajaría en unos instantes por mientras ¿desea servirse algo?-

No gracias

Esta bien. Que tenga buen día

Luego de comprobar de que la criada se habia ido. Volvió a hablar consigo mismo.

- Nota mental para mí. Dejar de pensar tonterías, porque definitivamente yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

Luego de un rato Raven llegó a buscar a Rorek junto con Misen, que al verlo le agradeció unas 7 veces el que las hubiera salvado del demonio.

Los tres bajaron hacia el comedor, donde tenían el almuerzo servido. Todos comían algo acallados aun así fue bastante agradable. A Raven le gustaba, la compañía de Rorek, ya que lo consideraba una persona poderosa y ahora que era reina debía hacerse de amigos poderosos. Pero el no parecía muy cómodo con ella. Se3 suponía que una señorita no debía estar a solas con un desconocido, pero el le habia salvado la vida y la ayudaría junto con el mago, era justo que le diera de cenar, aparte no estaban ni solos allí presente como buena chaperona estaba Misen… y si sentía tan incomodo para que rayos habia ido.

Luego de que Raven pensará esto su tenedor calló al suelo luego de que ella pegara fuertemente con el a la mesa.

oo Raven ¿estas bien?- dijo Misen preocupada cuando vio la expresión de enfado de Raven y Rorek la miraba con la boca abierta.

Eh…si, es que pensé que habia un bicho en la mesa- Raven trataba de parecer convincente.

Luego de esto la cena terminó abruptamente pues el mago de la ciudad se habia presentado en el castillo.

Raven y Rorek se dirigieron a hablar con el mientras Misen decidió que era hora de supervisar si estaba todo bien para la junta con los príncipes al día siguiente...

Raven necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó cuando apreció Trigon- dijo serio el mago.

¿Trigon? ¿ese es el nombre del demonio?- Raven parecía sorprendida en algún lugar habia escuchado antes ese nombre, pero donde podría haber sido. Un hormigueo rondaba su cabeza, ese tipo de hormigueo de cuando estas a punto de recordar algo pero no logras conseguirlo.

Sí- el mago no parecía notar la sorpresa de Raven, en cambio Rorek notaba que algo andaba mal- Raven necesito que me cuentes con lujos de detallé todo lo que pasó.

Esta bien anciano Morrow. Todo comenzó cuando supe que mi madre, que en paz descanse- el anciano y Rorek inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, Raven continuó con voz tranquila el relato sin ninguna emoción- anunció mi compromiso con el príncipe Flash, usted me conoce anciano Morrow yo no estaba y no estoy pizca de feliz por ese enlac…- Raven se detuvo en seco y unas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza **_mi señor el príncipe Flash _**Raven acababa de ser imprudente al decir eso ante Rorek. Con un poco de vergüenza Raven miró a Rorek para ver la expresión que este tenia lo mejor se lo contaría a Flash y eso no podía ser ella necesitaba el apoyo de los demás reinos para enfrentar a ese demonio y de seguro que si Flash se enteraba no iba a otorgarle ningún apoyo. Todas esas cosas se pasaron por la cabeza de Raven, pero se sorprendió al ver que Rorek miraba hacia el techo como quien no hubiera estado escuchando y hasta parecía que sonreía aunque lo más probable es que fuera la imaginación de ella ya que no podía verle la boca por negra bufanda que usaba Rorek. Raven se relajó un poco y continuó- bueno luego de eso…- Raven le relató al anciano todo lo que pasó pero se detuvo antes de comentar que el demonio habia dicho que el era su padre- y entonces el dijo…el dijo…-El mago la miraba con un destelló en los ojos y se adelantó a que ella dijera algo.

Raven se lo que dijo continúa con el relato- Raven estaba sorprendida y con un disimulo de nervios continúo, mientras que Rorek miraba sorprendido a Raven y al mago ¿Qué le habría dicho el demonio a Raven?

Obviamente yo lo negué, hasta ese entonces no sabia nada, luego me di cuenta de que efectivamente lo que decía podía ser verdad…- Rorek no aguantaba el era muy curioso y el que Raven y el mago se estuvieran secreteando en frente de él, hacia que su curiosidad creciera al máximo, por lo que escuchaba cada cosa atentamente por si uno de los dos entre dejara ver algo que le diera una pista.

El relató de Raven siguió casi sin alteración excepto en la parte del sueño, pensó que no era necesario contar ese sueño además era algo privado. Cuando terminó comenzaron a discutir formas de derrotar al demonio.

primero que nada deberíamos saber que es lo que quiere- dijo ceñudo el mago- ¿estas segura que no te dijo nada de su propósito?

Solo dijo que quería que reuniera a él… nada más me dijo eso.

Ojalá supiéramos si eres de real importancia para sus intenciones o solo eres un capricho.

El mago medito un rato. En ese instante Raven presentó formalmente a Rorek, por el relato el mago ya sabia que él habia sido el que selló al demonio.

Rorek tomó la palabra.

es verdad que sellé el dragón, pero estoy seguro de que el encantamiento no durará mucho tiempo ya que es la primera vez que hago ese tipo de conjuros.

¿que conjuro usaste?- inquirió perspicaz el mago, se notaba que no creía mucho en las habilidades de Rorek, no era para menos de todas formas. El era un mago adulto y no creía en la eficiencia de jóvenes que recién estaban conociendo el mundo.

Pero Rorek no se iba a dejar intimidar por un viejo mago así que con todo orgullo levantó su cabeza y tomó nuevamente la palabra.

Usé el conjuro que se dice usaron los pueblos nativos de Gordón para encerrar la maldad en la tierra- dijo orgulloso Rorek de sus raíces.

¡ah! El hechizo de lea mariposa- contestó asombrado el mago- es la segunda vez que escucho hablar de él. Es un arma poderosa, pero no lo suficiente considerando que el mal en el mundo actual no es el mismo que el de los mundos primitivos.

Creo lo mismo, es por eso que creo que no es el conjuro más apropiado- Rorek parecía preocupado.

No te preocupes chico, conozco a alguien que me puede dar un hechizo duradero, pero para eso debo recorrer largos caminos y yo ya no tengo la misma vitalidad de cuando tenía la edad de ustedes, aún así solo yo puedo ir a ese lugar.- agregó al ver la cara de Raven que parecía dispuesta a ofrecerse para emprender el viaje.

Pero ¿Qué haremos mientras tu haces el viaje?- inquirió Raven preocupada- debemos mantenerlo a raya de alguna manera y a sus sombras o lo que fuera que salió de la abertura de la tierra.

Esos se llaman súbditos del infierno, son almas de pobres diablos que cometieron un delito imperdonable en vida- explicó pasivamente el mago Morrow.

¿Y cuales son los delitos imperdonables?- Raven quería saber con que tipo de gente iba a pelear y si era gente que en vida habia cometido cosas malas quería estar al tanto de la crueldad que tenían en vida.

Gente que mato criaturas inocentes como recién nacidos, unicornios o fénix, también puede ser gente que a sabiendas cometió pecados capitales. Aún así esas sombras son fáciles de vencer. Raven tú eres muy buena con las pociones, te daré la receta de una que al ser rociada sobre los súbditos del infierno los manda de vuelta al eterno sufrimiento. Para evitar que estos entren a las casas de los aldeanos manda a que cada uno de ellos construya cruces de color verde, si es de otro color no servirá, bien sabes que el verde significa esperanza y fe por lo que los súbditos del infierno los detestan.

¿pero y como mantendremos al demonio Trigon a raya?- Raven agradecía lo de las sombras, pero lo del demonio era mas importante.

El conjuro que hizo este muchacho- El mago indicaba a Rorek- es muy efectivo y el al poder hacerlo denota muchas cualidades- Rorek se sonrojó por el halago- aún así creo que por si el pudiera salir herido otra persona debería conocerlo y para eso tu eres perfecta Raven, fuiste dotada con grandes poderes- El mago volvió a mirara a Rorek- se que no eres de este reino, pero no creo que te sea mucha molestia el enseñárselo a Raven es una persona inteligente y lo aprenderá rápido.

Rorek parecía acorralado. Para el no era ninguna molestia enseñarle el hechizo a Raven, pero no sabia porque estaba tan nervioso al pensar que estaría solo con ella en las clases. Aún así terminó aceptando.

En el restó de la charla el mago Morrow le comentó a Raven que esta muy bien que quisiera pedir ayuda a otros reinos, de esa forma vería cuales están de su lado y cuales no. Además de que el pensaba que Trigón tenia otros guerreros de la oscuridad por lo que iban a necesitar un ejercito de soldados bien instruidos que pudiera reunir del reino y de otros.

Al Final de la charla el mago comentó que iba a comenzar su viaje en dos días más para alcanzar a reunir algunas cosas que tendría que dar a cambio del conjuro.

Rorek comentó con Raven lo agotado que estaba ya que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, por lo que Raven mandó prepararle una habitación lo más lejos posible de la de ella para evitar rumores desagradables. Rorek se lo agradeció y se dirigió a la habitación.

Raven estaba sentada en los jardines abriendo un sobre que le habia dado el anciano mago en el que se encontraba la receta de la pócima para espantar a los súbditos del infierno. Sin embargo al abrirlo aparte de encontrar la receta encontró otro sobre y una pequeña nota escrita por el mago.

_Tu madre me pidió que te entregara esto cuando descubrieras la verdad de tus raíces, léelo sabiamente y sacia tu inquietud._

Raven con mucha curiosidad abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_**Querida Hija:**_

**_Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque te has enterado de la verdad de quien es tu progenitor. Siento no ser yo con palabras quien te explique que fue lo que pasó pero entenderás que la vergüenza me azota._**

_**Tu progenitor no es nada más ni nada menos que el malvado demonio Trigón que me violó, luego de matar a tu padre.**_

_**Hablo de mi esposo como tu padre, porque padre no es quien te concibe sino quien te ama y yo estoy segura de que el te hubiera amado fueras su hija a o no.**_

**_Perdóname Raven, pero no soy capaz de describir los horrores de los que fue víctima en el infierno. Espero que logres entender de que para mi fue muy difícil tenerte, pensé que en vida nunca te podría cuidar bien porque vería al demonio reflejado en ti. Pero todo lo contrario, cuando naciste te parecías tanto a mi y tus grandes ojos eran atan parecidos a los de tu padre que no pude evitar quererte y hacer como si lo malo nunca hubiera ocurrido._**

_**Esta carta esta escrita en año 100 después de la venida de los antepasados o sea a tus 7 años. Escribo en este minuto esta carta porque pensé que al quedar satisfecha la lujuria de Trigón se olvidaría de mi y no sabría que de el vinculo maldito que tuvimos los dos habia nacido un bebé, pero al parecer lo sabe y aunque no te diste cuenta hoy vi a unos de sus seguidores rondando el castillo, por eso escribo esto para contarte la verdad.**_

_**Aparte de contarte esto debo agregar que hay otra cosa que te he ocultado toda tu vida. Tus sentimientos son sumamente peligrosos sino están en control. Tú nunca lo has notado ya que el anciano mago Morrow al nacer tu puso en ti un conjuro que haría que tus emociones no se salieran de control y aún así las pudieras demostrar todas, pero no tanto.**_

_**Una vez más te pido perdón por mi cobardía al no ser mi boca que te cuente esto. Por favor trata de entenderme, porque yo te amo tanto que quería ahorrarte sufrimiento de saber la verdad.**_

_**Con Cariño y Mucho arrepentimiento.**_

_**Tu Madre.**_

Rorek se estiró sobre la cama, luego de dormir placenteramente luego de unas horas. De verdad no habia dormido bien la noche anterior. Habia estado ocupado preparando unas pócimas para el príncipe Flash. Este último consideraba un gran amigo a Rorek y siempre hacia buenas cosas por él como traerle libros, pero Rorek creía que a veces se aprovechaba pidiéndole pócimas para cada antojo suyo que se le ocurriera. Las pócimas de anoche eran para lucir radiante ante su prometida…ja ja si supiera que ella no tenía interés en casarse con él.

Rorek no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que quedó cubierta al instante por la negra bufanda que Rorek acababa de coger de la mesa de noche. La noche realmente estaba preciosa iluminada por Sanra y Shira, las dos lunas del planeta.

Rorek bajó la vista para contemplar como se veía el estanque del jardín y le llamó la atención una sombra encapuchada que estaba sentada al borde del estanque. Rorek miró largo rato a la sombra como esperando que atacara o algo, pero nada pasó por lo que su natural curiosidad lo llevó a bajar al jardín.

Llegó sigilosamente y tras esconderse tras un árbol que quedaba frente al estanque se dispuso a seguir espiando a la sombra. Pero sus planes dieron un tropiezo cuando la sombra comenzó a hablar.

Salga de ahí quien quiera que sea- dijo impasible una melancólica voz.

Esa voz era de Raven y Rorek se sorprendió mucho, por lo que salió rápidamente de su escondite.

_- _como le dije la primera vez princesa solo soy un humilde servidor que la estaba contemplando y se puede saber que hace tan oculta en esa capucha bella dama.- Rorek trataba de poner calidez al ambiente, pero al instante creyó que eso iba a ser casi imposible cuando la mirada de Raven se posó en su cara. Los ojos azules de Raven estaban inundados por un mar y también estaban un tanto hinchados, al parecer porque habían sido refregados incansables veces.

Rorek prefirió guardar silencio y tomó asiento junto a Raven. No sabia si debía consolarla o no a lo mejor ella ni siquiera lloraba por lo que el creía, tal vez eran problemas más personales de ella.

No...-Rorek habia tomado la palabra, pero Raven se le adelantó a hablar.

Yo te mentí- Raven miraba su reflejo en el estanque. Rorek no sabía que decir a tal confesión ¿en que le habría mentido ella? Raven volvió a tomar la palabra- Yo no soy completamente humana, soy mitad demonio. Ese demonio de aquel día, Trigón, es mi progenitor.

Rorek quedó mudo ante tal confesión. No era fácil que alguien te dijera que era hijo del rey de las tinieblas. Pero el conocía a Raven y… en verdad no la conocía. Aún así le parecía que no era una mala persona. Además ella ese día quería luchar contra Trigón y hacía todo lo posible para deshacerse de él, por esas cosas Rorek decidió que aún así debía confiar en ella.

es por eso que tengo poderes- Raven tiraba pequeñas piedras con sus poderes al agua- si no me quieres ver más no te culpo.

En verdad princesa yo también te mentí- dijo serio Rorek- mi abuela no era un espíritu benevolente era una arpía de las malas-lo último Rorek lo dijo tratando de parecer serio. No quería ver tan triste a Raven.

Raven mostró una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, pero esta se desvaneció a los pocos segundos. Miró concentradamente a Rorek como si examinara cada rasgo de su cara. Rorek estaba muy nervioso no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran tan fijamente.

Toma- Raven alzó una mano y le entregó la carta. Rorek la recibió y comenzó a leerla.

Cuando hubo terminado Rorek miró con un poco de lastima a Raven. Quien no le respondió la mirada.

eres la primera persona a quien se la muestro, yo misma la recibí hoy, te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie.

Cuentas con mi discreción, pero vamos cambia esa cara- Rorek puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Raven, ella lo miró sonrió y volvió a inundar sus ojos con grandes lagrimas- Creo que te hago llorar- Rorek estaba un poco afligido.

No es eso, es que te pareces a…mi papá. No a Trigón sino que al esposo de mi madre- dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me halagas, significa que tengo dotes de rey, pero no sigas llorando, por favor.

Es que no lo entiendo, yo no quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo Raven sollozando.

_Cuando quiero llorar no lloro y a veces lloro sin querer. _Esas palabras se las oí a un sabio una vez.- Raven se secaba las lagrimas.

¡¡Sé de algo que te puede animar!!- dijo Rorek y se echó corriendo al castillo. Subió las escaleras y fue hacia la pequeña biblioteca en la que habia estado en la tarde. De ahí tomo el pequeño libro que estaba sobre la mesa. Y corrió nuevamente hacia el estanque, ahí estaba Raven esta vez sin capucha.

¿Que traes ahí?- dijo Raven sorprendida

quizás yo no sea quien para entregarte esto- Rorek le alcanzaba un pequeño libro a Raven- pero creo que esto te hará animarte un poco- Raven comenzó a mirar el pequeño libro y se sorprendió al verse a si misma en hermosos dibujos hechos por su madre y comenzó a contarle anécdotas a Rorek de cada una de aquellas ocasiones, Rorek reía mientras ella se las contaba.

Rorek…

¿Sí?

Muchas Gracias, esta ya es la segunda vez que me salvas de algo- Raven miraba fijamente a Rorek, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Los dos encontraron sus vistas por un rato y se acercaron un tanto, pero se separaron bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Raven comenzó de nuevo a ojear el libro para que no se notara la vergüenza de su cara. Rorek se echó para tras y se recostó mirando las lunas.

Raven se detuvo en un dibujo del libro, allí estaba ella con una gran pelota morada jugando entre los lirios del jardín. Un cosquilleo se le vino a la cabeza, ya sabía de donde habia oído el nombre Trigón

Rorek- Raven estaba un tanto alarmada- yo soy de completa importancia para los planes de Trigón.

Bueno eso es todo por esta vez ojalá que dejen más rewies por que hay muy poquitos.

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron y a todos los que prefirieron mandarme mails en vez de dejar rewies

_**Cleo.**_


	3. Promesas

**Hola a todos volví de nuevo, este capítulo personalmente no sé si me quedo muy bueno aún así espero que les guste, porque tengo para rato escribiendo.**

**Esta vez el capítulo esta inspirado en el libro "El libro de Merlín" un libro de magia encantamientos y conjuros de la editorial EDAF. **

- Rorek- Raven estaba un tanto alarmada- yo soy de completa importancia para los planes de Trigón

-pero ¿Qué dices- Rorek tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Ahora lo recuerdo…yo sabia que en alguna parte lo habia oído

Raven se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Rorek la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo.

-Antes de irte podrías explicarme- dijo con firmeza.

-Tienes razón tu me ayudarás con esto, por lo que es justo que sepas. Bueno no recuerdo todo- Raven levantó el libro e indicó la imagen en la que se encontraba con la pelota morada- El día que fue tomada esta imagen, yo tenía 7 años, justo la edad en la que mi madre escribió la carta. Ese día me encontraba aquí mismo jugando a atrapar mariposas. Misen estaba sentada en aquel árbol- Raven indicó un pequeño olmo a la mitad del jardín- nadie nos estaba cuidando, en el pueblo todos eran muy buenos, así que mi madre pensaba que nada nos pasaría, pero de pronto yo me comencé a sentir mal, Misen fue corriendo a pedir ayuda y yo quede tirada en forma fetal en el suelo. De pronto una figura se acercó a mí, era un hombre joven junto con un niño, el dolor se me quitó de inmediato, el niño me ayudó a levantarme…luego las cosas se me tornan un tanto confusas, pero recuerdo la última parte. El hombre me dijo que yo estaba destinada a seguir los pasos de mi padre, en ese minuto pensaba que era Fausto a quien se refería, y que _el día en que las estrellas se alinearan yo iba a estar sentada junto a él y le otorgaría mis poderes para que el gobernara todos los mundos_, en ese minuto no entendí nada solo tenía 7 años-Raven trataba de justificarse-Al ver mi cara confundida el hombre se acercó a mí y me dio aquella pequeña pelota y me revolvió el cabello. Luego dijo: _Trigon hará maravillas contigo, princesa solo espera y verás. _En ese minuto llegó corriendo mi madre, dejando a Misen y a Adria atrás al ver al hombre su cara se tornó pálida. El hombre me miró por última vez y nuevamente me revolvió el cabello y antes de irse se dirigió a mi madre y le dijo: el _cabello es igual al de su padre_. Luego de eso mi madre me cortó el cabello…ahora entiendo el porqué. Es por eso que creo que soy importante para Trigon, el hombre dijo que esperara y creo que el momento llegó.

Rorek miraba a Raven con detenimiento.

¿Y la pelota que te entregó el hombre era normal-dijo con un poco de duda

-supongo…la verdad es que aunque jugué mucho esa tarde con ella, al otro día no la encontré más.

-No creo que haya desaparecido misteriosamente-dijo Rorek especulando- supongo que tu madre no quería que la tuvieras.

-Supongo…y la comprendo- dijo nostálgica Raven.

-bueno vamos a tener que encontrar esa pelota, no creo que la haya botado, puede que haya pensado, al igual que yo, que es algo importante. Raven tendrás que buscar entres sus cosas-

La noche se esta esfumando y las lunas comenzaron a desaparecer de a poco para da lugar al emperador del día Dagda, sol que da vida y da muerte.

-Ya me debo ir- Raven miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el sol- hoy tengo una asamblea junto con el pueblo y además una con los príncipes- Raven desvió su vista y miro a Rorek- confío en que estés allí.

-Pero si yo no soy príncipe- dijo encarnando una ceja Rorek.

-Ya lo sé, pero eres de vital importancia por lo que necesito que oigas todo lo que se dirá en esa reunión.

-Esta bien estaré ahí, pero ahora necesito irme supongo que el príncipe Flash estará extrañando mi presencia- Rorek sacó una pequeña vara de su bolsillo e hizo un circulo alrededor de él. se paró en el centro murmuró unas cuantas palabras y a los segundos se encontraba suspendido sobre el aire- Hasta más tarde princesa.

-Raven te ves realmente divina- Misen terminaba de acomodar la capa a Raven – Aunque no sea de mis colores favoritos ese color de verdad te sienta.

Raven se encontraba de pie junto a un gran espejo. Su reflejo reflejaba su atractiva figura y su cara de ser alguien que habia crecido mucho en conocimientos en muy poco tiempo. Raven llevaba puesto un body azul oscuro ajustado, que era cubierto por una larga capa que le llegaba a los tobillos, de un tono más claro que el body. Como toda princesa llevaba algunas joyas, un cinturón y un prendedor de rubíes. Su cabeza era coronada por ramas florecidas del endrino sagrado del pueblo.

¿Tu crees que este sea la ropa apropiada para una reina?

Raven acomodo con cuidado la corona y miro a Misen restando importancia a lo que ella habia dicho.

-Sabes Misen, todo esto ha sido muy duro para mi. Me he enterado de cosas horribles, cosas que hubiera preferido no saber. ¿Misen que harías si supieras que soy un demonio?

Misen sonrió a Raven.

-Lo he sabido toda mi vida- dijo algo divertida.

-No juegues conmigo Misen no me refiero a tener carácter de un demonio, me refiero a ser un demonio de verdad

El rostro de Misen se ensombreció un tanto, con delicadeza se levantó y tomo una mano de Raven.

-te repito amiga, lo he sabido toda mi vida, bueno no toda mi vida, pero si desde que era muy pequeña.- Misen miraba a Raven con seriedad. Raven parecía sorprendida.

¿y por qué no me lo dijiste- dijo Raven soltándole bruscamente la mano.

-Acabas de decir que hay cosas que hubieras preferido no saber ¿y quien era yo para decírtelas? Si tu madre no te las decía yo no podía llegar y hacerlo.

Raven se sentó un tanto perturbada en la cama.

¿Cómo te enteraste- dijo desconcertada.

-Bueno, fue algo extraño. ¿te acuerdas de aquella pelota que te dio ese hombre, cuando teníamos como 6 años?

Raven abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Sí, teníamos 7 años- dijo sorprendida y ansiosa por lo que Misen iba a decir sobre aquella pelota.

-Aunque suene extraño esa pelota me lo dijo- misen jugaba con sus manos- Luego de que se perdió yo la encontré, a los meses después eso sí. Y la encontré en un lugar extraño, en un macetero. El grande que esta a la entrada de la visitas, en la torre.

¿esta ahí aún- dijo esperanzada Raven

-No, primero déjame terminar la historia- Misen le estaba reprochando- El día que la encontré yo iba un poco distraída corriendo por lo que accidentalmente boté el macetero. Me puse muy nerviosa por que esa planta tu madre la cuidaba mucho y el macetero era muy lindo y por suerte no se habia roto. Así que enderecé el macetero y comencé a colocar en él, la tierra que se habia desparramado. Pero en una de las partes que había quedado sin tierra se encontraba una pequeña caja. La tomé la abrí y ahí se encontraba la pelota, envuelta en un paño de seda. Me alegré de mi descubrimiento, te ibas a poner tan contenta cuando la vieras. Así que dejé la pelota en la caja y seguí echando tierra al macetero. Pero antes de terminar la caja se comenzó a mover y por curiosidad la volví a abrir, la pelota brillaba intensamente y yo la tomé. Al instante se torno carmesí y apareció una figura dentro de ella, era aquel demonio del otro día. Asustada alejé la cara de la pelota y en ese minuto comenzó a hablar.

¿la pelota hablaba- dijo sorprendida Raven.

-Pues sí.

¿Y que te dijo- Raven estaba impaciente.

-Me pregunto si acaso yo era tú. En ese instante la solté por el susto, pero siguió haciéndome aquella pregunta. Al rato cuando no paraba la volví a tomar y respondí que no que yo era Misen, tu dama de compañía. El se rió y me comento que si acaso yo sabía que el era tu padre. Yo le dije que el estaba mintiendo y que eso no podía ser y que era un monstruo, esa vez al igual que la otra noche, me dijo que era una niña muy grosera y que sería una buena adquisición como sirvienta. En ese instante tomé la pelota y la volví a meter en la caja. Asustada corrí hacía donde tu madre y le conté todo. De seguro para ella hubiera sido fácil negármelo… pero no lo hizo me dijo que ahora que yo sabia eso era que yo tenía que cuidarte mucho e informarle cada cosa extraña que te pasara. También me dijo que le hubiera gustado trillones de veces más que el rey fuera tu padre, luego me hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie y me dejó ir.

Raven cerró los ojos más información se juntaba en su cabeza.

-Es por eso que antes de ir al baile te dije que a ella no podía no creerle, ella me había contado algo muy delicado y personal. Algo que no se le cuenta a una criada y yo debía recompensar su honestidad- dijo Misen con una leve sonrisa.

Raven suspiró y recordó que Rorek le había pedido la pelota.

¿y sabes donde esta la pelota- preguntó Raven

-no, se la entregué ese día a tu madre y ella la guardo en un cajón con llave.

¿Sabes en que cajón?

-Sí- dijo sorprendida Misen.- pero ¿para que la quieres?

-Rorek me la pidió- dijo natural Raven

-Y como sabe él de la pelota

-Es una historia muy larga, ahora vamos a buscar esa pelota.

Misen y Raven se dirigieron al cuarto que había sido de su madre, pero antes de siquiera poder entra fueron interrumpidas por Morrigu la hermana pequeña de Misen.

-Hey, que haces aquí Mori- dijo Misen extrañada.

-Mamá dijo que las dos deben subir rápido a la torre, el pueblo ya esta reunido- dijo alegre la pequeña niña de unos 8 años.

-Esta bien, Misen luego haremos "eso". Ahora subamos todas juntas a la torre.

Raven llegó hasta el balcón desde el que iba a tener que hablar. Estaba muy nerviosa, esta vez no tenía que llegar y sentarse al lado de su madre, esta vez debía cumplir el rol de su madre y hablarle al pueblo. Tomó aire y salió con la cabeza en alto al balcón.

Contempló con miedo unos segundos a todo el pueblo reunido abajo. Y vio como algunos parecían sorprendidos. De seguro era por el vestuario, como habia dicho Misen. Volviendo a restar importancia a esto comenzó a hablar.

-_Reino de Azarath, os he pedido que os juntéis este día para celebrar una asamblea extraordinaria a las que estaban fijadas anteriormente. Y es que últimamente han pasado cosas desagradables en nuestro reino. _

_El ataque de aquel demonio y sus sombras nos han quitado a nuestra reina, mi madre. Por descendencia soy yo quien debe tomar su lugar- hubo algunos murmullos aislados de parte de los oyentes- es por eso que me presento hoy ante ustedes no como la Princesa Raven, sino que como la Reina Raven y espero que todos estén conformes con eso. _

_Desde que supe que iba a tener que tomar el lugar de mi madre, comencé a pensar en algo que pudiera mantenernos a raya de futuros ataques del demonio y sus sombras. Porque compatriotas os aseguro que los ataques seguirán, ya que el mismo demonio me lo dijo. Aún así no estoy segura de las razones de esos ataques-_ Raven se sintió incomoda por tener que mentir- _Pero si de algo estoy segura es que el demonio va a ser derrotado._

_Por años nuestro pueblo ha sido pacífico, reyes anteriores han aceptado que el pacifismo es la mejor forma de vivir y lo hemos comprobado. Lamento decir que mi reinado tendrá que comenzar con una posición bélica ante nuestros enemigos, seres de otras dimensiones que tratan de hacernos la guerra. _

_Aún así no os preocupéis que ningún habitante de este reino tendrá que ir a la guerra a excepción de mí, que tengo una batalla personal con aquel demonio. Es por eso la extraña vestimenta que uso hoy. Una vestimenta de batalla que refleja la posición de nuestro pueblo en estos días y vengo coronada con ramas del endrino sagrado del pueblo, para recordar la paz que nos caracteriza y que volverá apenas sea derrotado el ruin demonio._

_Muchos de ustedes deben sentirse alarmados, y con razón, pero yo trataré de calmarlos diciéndoles que el mago Morrow se ha ofrecido para, desde mañana, emprender un viaje para hallar un hechizo que pueda derrotar por completo al demonio y me ha encargado decirles como pueden mantener a las sombras llamadas súbditos del infierno, lejos de sus casas. Para esto cada uno tendrá que poner frente a la puerta de sus casas, pongan atención a esto, una cruz verde, de ningún otro color más que verde. Además yo he iniciado la labor de preparar una infusión que al ser rociada sobre los súbditos los devuelve al infierno. La distribución de esta infusión será en tres días más._

_Además debo decirles que con fondos del reino se han contratado magos de diversas regiones que velaran, por la seguridad del pueblo- _esto había sido planeado por el mago Morrow, desde el mismo día en el que el demonio habia aparecido, por lo había escrito a distintos colegas para que vinieran a ayudar al pueblo.

_En unos momento más se celebrará una reunión con príncipes y reyes de otras naciones, en esta reunión espero obtener alguna ayuda de ellos._ _De todas cualquier novedad les será informada._

_Por último quiero agregar que espero que se sientan seguros porque les juro que no dejaré que nada les pace. _

Raven estaba dispuesta a dejar de hablar en ese momento, pero de pronto se detuvo. Los miró fijamente a todos y nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

-_La verdad es que hay otra cosa que quiero decirles y es que, yo…yo tengo poderes –_hubo una exclamación de parte del pueblo y Raven les hizo una pequeña demostración levantando unos jarrones que se encontraban abajo entre los aldeanos. Luego miró a la gente, para ver como reaccionaban y para su sorpresa todos estallaron en aplausos y escuchó varios comentarios positivos, aún así también escuchó a gente que se preguntaba de donde los había obtenido en forma perspicaz. Lo último no le importó, así que anunció el principio del banquete que había organizado para el reino y se ocultó nuevamente en el castillo.

Raven se juntó con Misen en silencio, las dos sabían a donde iban y aunque nadie hubiera entrado a la habitación de la reina Arella desde su muerte ellas tenían que hacerlo.

Raven giró despacio el picaporte de la puerta, la puerta se abrió y con un pequeño crujido. La habitación estaba tal cual aquel funesto día. Sobre la gran cama había un ramo de flores seco, que aquel día Misen había dejado sobre ella.

Las dos chicas entraron sigilosamente y con sumo cuidado cerraron la puerta detrás de si.

¿Cual es el cajón en donde guardo mi madre la pelota- preguntó en silencio Raven

Misen se acercó a la mesa de noche del lado izquierdo de la mesa de su madre y le indicó el pequeño cajón. Raven trató de abrirlo, pero estaba con llave, así que con suma delicadeza dirigió sus poderes hasta la cerradura para romperla. El cajón se abrió fácilmente. Raven comenzó a escarbar el cajón, mientras Misen, nerviosa, estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación.

Entre las cosas que Raven encontró en el cajón había una Biblia, algunas flores secas y una pequeña caja. Raven levantó la caja y se la mostró a Misen.

¿esta es- dijo esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Misen la miró por unos momentos y luego de pensarlo un poco asintió. El corazón de Raven se aceleró. Con rapidez abrió la caja, pero para su sorpresa dentro de ella solo se encontraba un pequeño paño.

-No está- sentenció Raven un tanto decaída.

¿Estas segura- dijo sorprendida Misen

-sí ¬¬, acaso crees que soy ciega.

Misen se acercó para examinar la caja.

-pero estoy segura de que era esta caja- Misen miraba detalladamente la caja.

-Bueno a lo mejor la dejó en otro lugar luego que te fuiste…en verdad hubiera sido extraño que la encontráramos. Bueno ya no tenemos nada que hacer vamos nos- Raven se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero Misen seguía mirando la caja- Misen ya déjalo vamos.

-Eureka- dijo Misen con felicidad.

¿Eureka qué- preguntó atónita Raven, mientras veía a Misen despegar el papel que recubría la parte interior de la caja.

-Mira- Misen despegó totalmente el papel y de él salieron una serie de papeles. Raven tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos.

¿pero qué es esto?

Los papeles no tenían un tema definido. Uno de ellos recitaba con letras escarlata:

_**Donde las hojas caen.**_

El más largo decía:

_**Belth es el nombre del bello faisán de color blanco.**_

El último papel que era el más doblado, solo tenía escrita una palabra: **_BOSQUE_**

Raven leyó una y otra vez los papeles sin comprender .Al rato llegó a una conclusión de la que no estaba cien por ciento segura.

-La pelota esta en el bosque, de eso no cabe duda. Puede que…- Raven mordía su labia tratando de llegar a una respuesta- debe estar por el sector oriente del bosque.

¿Como lo sabes- preguntó intrigada Misen

-por este papel- dijo Raven indicado el que recitaba _donde las hojas caen- _el lado oriente es el que menos visitado, porque mientras en verano y primavera es muy hermoso en invierno y otoño es seco y desolado lo que hace que se cuenten terroríficas historias acerca de aquellos lugares, esto sucede porque los árboles que ahí están plantados son de hojas caducas. Caen en otoño y en primavera vuelven a florecer. En cambio en el lado poniente solo hay árboles perennes plantados, dan hojas todo el año. Por eso creo que la pelota esta escondida en el lado Oriente.

-Eso suena lóg…- Misen no terminó de completar la frase cuando se sintió el ruido de la escalera que subía hasta la puerta de aquella habitación. Rápidamente Raven escondió en sus zapatos los papeles y junto con Misen salió corriendo de la habitación de su madre.

Era gracioso lo que hacían escondiéndose para que no las pillaran y es que en vida su madre nunca dejaba que alguien entrara en su habitación sin su autorización o sin pagar las consecuencias y aunque ahora estuviera muerta todos seguían acatando esa orden.

Cuando Misen y Raven, ya habían llegando a la habitación de esta última. Dieron un hondo suspiro.

-de la que nos salvamos- dijo Misen pasando una mano sobre su frente- ahora solo falta que deduzcas el otro papel, el del faisán ¿alguna idea?

-La verdad es que no- dijo Raven mientras lo miraba- creo que se lo pasaré a Rorek tal vez el entienda.

-Hablando de Rorek ¿qué pasa entre tú y é han estado demasiado juntos últimamente?

¿a que te refieres- dijo Raven levemente sonrosada.

-Bueno, es el primer chico que recibes en el castillo sin chistar, además de que los vi anoche en el estanque- dijo Misen con un tono perspicaz y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bue... bue… quiero decir entre él y yo no pasa nada- dijo en un sentenciador Raven- el solo nos ayudará con lo de Trigon porque es un gran mago y porque sin querer le revelé que era hija de ese demonio.

-No te creo- dijo Misen- creo que aquí hay algo más ¿acaso no has visto como te mira?

-No- dijo impresionada Raven. Luego de quedarse un rato pensando añadió. Además no deberías hablar así Misen yo estoy comprometida.

-A mi no me engañas Raven, a ti no te agrada del todo el príncipe Flash. El día del compromiso saliste huyendo y por eso te encontraste con Trigón. Ahora que tu madre ha fallecido de lo más bien puedes anular ese compromiso.

-No es tan fácil Misen. Tú propones que anule mi compromiso con el príncipe Flash y me comprometa con Rorek. Pues bien eso no podría pasar si anulara mi compromiso con el príncipe Flash, no creo que el me permita el casarme con el mago de su reino, ya que es su súbdito. Además yo quiero casarme con el príncipe Flash. Mi madre en vida parecía feliz con ese compromiso y yo la quiero hacer feliz en la vida eterna también.

-Pero Raven, tu madre no querría que fueras infeliz casándote con quien no amas, yo creo que en vida hubiera accedido a la cancelación de ese matrimonio.

-Pero esta muerte- Raven estaba demasiado seria- ya nunca sabré si hubiera accedido. Pero bueno hoy anunciaré en el banquete con los príncipes el compromiso, pero atrasaré la fecha, mi cumpleaños esta a solo unas pocas semanas y con todo lo que está pasando no tendremos suficiente tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

-Esta bien y hablando del compromiso con los príncipes ya esta siendo hora que te cambies de ropa. Los invitados comenzaran a llegar en cualquier momento.

Flores de endrino adornaban toda la larga mesa cubierta con manteles carmesí que iban a tono con el respaldo de las imponentes sillas de roble. Delante de cada silla habia puesto un cáliz de plata y delante de cada cáliz y sentados sobre las majestuosas sillas estaban los invitados al banquete organizado por la Reina Raven de Azarath.

En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba sentada la reina, majestuosa, llena de bellas joyas y una corona ataviada de piedras preciosas. Todos la miraban sorprendidos por la señorialidad que la rodeaba. Muy delicadamente la reina se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Princesa Starfire, Príncipe Speedy, Rey Logan, Príncipe Robin, Príncipe Cyborg, Príncipe Flash y Mago Rorek- Raven miraba a cada una de las personas que nombró- los he citado hoy para un banquete, pero más importante que eso los he citado hoy para pedir su ayuda. En el reino de Azarath estamos viviendo críticos momentos, por el ataque de seres de otra dimensión. Estos ataques me han puesto en la obligación de recurrir a ustedes en busca de alguna ayuda que puedan ofrecernos. Nuestro Reino les estaría por siempre agradecido y yo personalmente también.

Todos quedaron un momento en silencio. Hasta que el príncipe Robin se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra.

-el reino Gótico, no es un reino pacífico al igual que suyo estimada reina. Si alguien nos busca pelea nosotros peleamos, por eso cuente con una gran cantidad de hombres para tratar de matar a ese demonio.

-Gracias por su colaboración, príncipe Robin, me llena de jubilo el saber que nos ayudan- El príncipe Robin se sonrojó un momento nervioso por la penetrante voz de Raven- pero debo rechazar su oferta, no quiero que su gente muera en vano. Este demonio es muy fuerte como para ser matado por gente común y corriente. Es por eso que solo podemos poner a luchar contra él gente capacitada, como magos o gente con poderes que salgan de los humanos.

-Agradezco la preocupación por mi pueblo, Reina. Lamento decir que no cuento con muchas personas capacitadas mágicamente en mi reino, pero sin duda la que este capacitada la mandaré a la lucha además de a mi mismo. No tengo poderes sobre naturales, pero soy un gran estratega- esto último el príncipe Robin lo dijo con modestia aparte. Raven pareció contenta con el ofrecimiento y antes de que pudiera agradecerlo comenzó a hablar el príncipe Speedy.

- Estimada reina, lamento comunicarle que yo no puedo mandar gente a luchar contra el demonio, hace poco una gran peste azotó a regiones de mi reino, por lo que me veo muy disminuido de gente. Yo mismo no puedo ir, porque he prometido a mi madre no me metería en más conflictos. Pero puede estar segura de que el Reino de Hood, puede albergar a mucha gente que tenga miedo de permanecer aquí y esa gente podrá volver acabado los conflictos. Además que mi reino posee gran cantidad de hierbas mágicas que le pueden ser de utilidad para preparar la poción que he oído va a entregar al pueblo.

Esto es genial- pensó Raven- no creí que fueran a ayudar tanto 

-Reina Raven- desde el fondo de la mesa se había levantado la hermosa princesa Starfire- yo misma vendré a la pelea y traeré conmigo un ejercito de tiradores de Star Bloths.

¿Star Bloths- Raven no tenía ni más mínima idea de que era eso.

-Sí- dijo sintiéndose orgullosa Starfire- le haré una demostración- La princesa Starfire se alejó un tanto de la mesa y apuntó su mano hacia un macetero cercano, el que hizo explotar luego de arrojarle un rayo verde que salió de su muñeca. Todos parecieron sorprendidos- esta batalla me la tomó muy enserio querida Reina, ya que por desgracia mi hermana se ha unido a las fuerzas de ese demonio y es mi deber revindicarla a las fuerzas del bien.

Al instante para no ser menos se levantó el Rey Logan y habló muy fuerte para que todos se concentraran en él.

-estimada reina Raven- comenzó a decir de forma aduladora- yo le ofreceré mi ayuda. Un ejército de magos y varias provisiones mágicas, pero todo a cambio de algo.

Raven lo miró sorprendida y todos los demás invitados lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, ya que se suponía la ayuda debía ser incondicional.

-Puede decirme lo que desee y si creo que es apropiado puedo dárselo- dijo con le mejor tono que pudo Raven, para no parecer altanera o egoísta.

-La quiero a ella- dijo indicando a Misen que estaba de pie junto a Raven.

Misen se sonrojó completamente y luego miró indignada al rey Logan. Todos hasta Raven quedaron totalmente estupefactos. La cara de sorpresa de los invitados pasó de sorpresa a indignación.

-estimado rey Logan- dijo Raven muy seria- no acostumbró a comerciar gente y menos si es una de más queridas amigas- si las miradas mataran El rey ya estaría 16000 metros bajo tierra.

Antes de que el rey contestara algo malo, el príncipe Cyborg se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Discúlpelo Reina- dijo en tono benévolo- Conozco a Logan desde hace mucho tiempo y se que esta hablando en broma. ¿CIERTO LOGAN- dijo con un tono amenazante

-Jejeje pues sí, tómenselo con humor para que estar tan serios- dijo este último al notar que a nadie le había parecido gracioso y todos lo seguían mirando con reproche. Para distraer las miradas el príncipe Cyborg siguió hablando.

-Cuente con nuestras fuerzas, mías y del rey Logan, para destruir a ese demonio. Los dos nos presentaremos en batalla.

El único que faltaba por prestar ayuda el era el príncipe Flash.

-estimada reina, yo tengo un especial sentimiento por usted y por su pueblo- Rorek lo miraba con odio- lo que me hace querer ser muy generoso. Es por eso que a petición suya le concedo el derecho a mi mago Rorek- dijo de pie señalando educadamente a Rorek, para que los presentes notaran de quien estaba hablando- de impartirle clases para controlar sus maravillosos poderes. Además de apoyo económico para reparar cosas que puedan dañarse con la batalla de tal magnitud que se efectuará en este lugar. También enviaré a las conocidas sacerdotisas de Gordón apara que velen por sus aldeanos- Flash tomó asiento y Raven se puso de pie

-les agradezco a todos sus generosas ayudas no esperaba menos de gente tan noble. Ahora para dejar de hablar de cosas malas quiero que compartan conmigo la deliciosa comida que Uther, el cocinero ha preparado para todos nosotros.

Misen se fue a la cocina a avisar que ya podían servir los platillos, pero no volvió al parecer no quería ver ni n pintura al rey Logan.

Todos se sirvieron los deliciosos platos que había preparado Uther, un maestro de la cocina. El rey Logan era vegetariano, pero Misen ya le había dicho eso a Raven que mandó a preparar un menú especial para él.

Luego de que todos se hubieran maravillado con las delicias culinarias. Raven volvió a levantarse de su asiento.

-Quiero terminar este banquete con una noticia que espero los alegre. Esto es acerca del príncipe Flash y yo- el aludido miró con curiosidad a Raven, mientras Rorek la miraba como esperando que en ese minuto quedara muda- Mi madre había hecho un contrato de matrimonio con el príncipe Flash, contrato que a pesar de que ella no se encuentre ya en el mundo de los vivos yo no pienso romper. Y es por eso que les quiero comunicar a todos que mi compromiso sigue vigente, eso si la boda podrá recién comenzar a planearse ya derrotado el demonio. Desde hoy y hasta siempre el príncipe Flash puede hacer visitas cuando desee a mi humilde morada.

El príncipe Flash se levantó sonriente y dio la mano a un aturdido Rorek, que miraba a Raven como si acabara de decir que el mundo se iba a acabar.

Sanra y Shira se habían apoderado nuevamente del cielo alumbraban gloriosamente el reino de Azarath.

Raven estaba sentada en el borde del estanque del jardín. Estaba cansada, había echo muchas cosas y además los invitados se habían quedado alojados en el castillos, por lo que había estado hasta tarde atendiendo gente junto con Misen. Pero aún así todavía estaba despierta esperando a Rorek, ya comenzaba a pensar que no venía cuando lo vio aparecer por la salida del castillo.

-Rorek, por fin llegaste ya pensé que no venías ¿acaso Misen te dio muy tarde el mensaje?

-No ¿de que quiere hablar reina- dijo Rorek seriamente.

-Bueno… de nada en especial. Solo quería saber cuando iban a ser las clases y ver si podíamos conversar un rato- dijo impresionada Raven por el tono de Rorek.

-Las clases comienzan mañana y no me parece apropiado charlar con usted a estas horas asó que con su permiso me retiro- Rorek dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Un momento ¿Qué rayos te pasa¿Por qué ahora no es apropiado charlar conmigo a estas horas si ayer lo hicimos- preguntó exasperada Raven

-Por que ahora las cosas cambiaron, usted es la prometida de mi amo el príncipe Flash.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ayer también lo era.

Rorek miró fijamente a Raven.

-Lo se es solo que…

¿Solo que a ver quiero saber cual es tu explicación- dijo molesta Raven

-solo que ayer no era lo mismo que hoy.

¿por qué no?

-Porque después de todo lo que habías dicho de que no te querías casar con Flash no pensé que el compromiso todavía tuviera validez.

-Pero y eso que tiene que ver no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo quería que charláramos - dijo pasivamente Raven

-Todo es tan fácil para ti, pero para mí no- dijo firmemente Rorek.

-Si es complicado para ti es por que tu complicas las cosas

-No Raven, eres tú quien las complica.

¿YO? Pero que he hecho yo

-reanudaste tu compromiso con Flash

¿y eso qué? deberías alegrarte por él es tu príncipe

-vamos Raven, pensé que eras una persona más perspicaz.

¿a que te refieres?

¡¡¡¡¡¡AL HECHO DE QUE COMO RAYOS ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE DES CUENTA DE QUE TU ME GUSTAS- dijo Rorek con una mirada furiosa.

-….

-Lo siento- dijo con tristeza en su cara Rorek- pero es que yo pensé que como habíamos hablado en el baile y como yo soy el primero al que le contaste que eres mitad demonio, bueno pensé que a lo mejor algo podía haber entre nosotros.

-….- Raven no sabía que decir.

¿solo dime una cosa?

¿Qué?

¿estas segura de que no sientes nada por mi? – Raven dudo unos segundos ¿sentía algo por él? pero luego recordó que eso ya no importaba, ella habia dado su palabra para casarse con el príncipe Flash y una reina nunca niega su palabra.

-Estoy segura- dijo sin vacilar.

Rorek la miró fijamente, despacio comenzó a acercarse a Raven hasta que solo milímetros los separaban. El corazón de Raven latía fuertemente. Rorek tomó la cara de Raven entre sus manos y de apoco fue acortando esos milímetros, hasta que sus labios se juntaron suavemente junto a los de Raven.

Raven sentía que algo se movía en su estomago y eso la inquietaba, se sentía extraña. Rorek separó sus labios de los de Raven, se alejó un poco y la miró a la cara.

-ahora ¿estas segura de que no sientes nada por mi- dijo esperanzado Rorek.

Raven estaba totalmente confusa ¿que era lo que habia sentido en su estomago? esa sensación.

-repito Raven ¿estas segura de que no sientes nada por mi- dijo Rorek paciente.

-Sí, estoy segura- Raven no estaba segura, pero ya no habia nada que hacer era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así.

-Pues bien- Rorek soltó delicadamente la cara de Raven y se comenzó a alejar de ella.

-Rorek, lo siento, pero podemos ser amigos- dijo Raven un tanto triste.

-Amigos…sí, amigos- contestó este triste- bueno yo mejor me voy, las clases serán mañana después del almuerzo- Rorek comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

¿A dónde vas? El castillo no esta en esa dirección- le gritó Raven

-solo voy a dar un paseo dijo levantando una mano y se alejó de Raven.

Cuando la espesura del bosque ya lo había cubierto por completo y estaba seguro de que Raven no lo estaba viendo Rorek se echó al suelo, luego desesperado se levantó y comenzó a patear todo lo que encontró en su camino.

-Raven me esta mintiendo estoy seguro- dijo con firmeza- entre los dos hay algo lo siento…o a lo mejor de mi parte hay algo y solo he visto que he querido ver. Maldición Rorek ¿por qué eres tan estúpido?

Rorek comenzó a correr, quería huir de todo, quería alejarse del castillo, de Raven de Flash y de lo que pensó había sido un romance.

Al rato de correr se sintió cansado, había descargado mucha energía pateando árboles, así que decidió sentarse. Frente a él había un pequeño lago, del que seguramente bebían los animales del bosque. Se sentó en un tronco seco. El paisaje era hermoso, los rayos de las lunas se escabullían entre los árboles y se reflejaban en el agua. Pero Rorek no notaba eso, estaba demasiado enojado como para notar la belleza del paisaje. Recogió un puñado de pequeñas piedras del suelo y comenzó a lanzarlas con ira al lago.

¿Qué te ha hecho el lago para que lo odies tanto- dijo risueña una voz femenina.

Rorek se levantó del tronco y se puso en posición de combate, rayos de luz comenzaron a emanar de sus manos.

-Pero que agresivo, no pensé que mi comentario te fuera a molestar tanto-

De la oscuridad que proporcionaba un árbol emergió la figura de una muchacha. La chica tenia el largo cabello rubio atado en una gran trenza, los ojos castaños miraban a Rorek como analizando a su presa y la blanca piel brillaba al son de los rayos de las lunas. Estaba extrañamente vestida, un vestido corto de color verde, con una camisa rosada y mallas de armadura, que le llegaban a las rodillas, debajo de él.

La apariencia de la chica era tranquila, pero Rorek no bajó la guardia.

-Niño agresivo, puedes bajar la guardia te juro que no te haré nada- dijo divertida la chica

¿Quien eres- espetó Rorek intranquilo

-Relájate, no muerdo…bueno a veces sí y respondiendo a tu pregunta yo soy yo

¿Cuál es tu nombre- corrigió avergonzado Rorek.

-Ginebra, mi nombre es ginebra.

_**HOLAS SOY YO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO AÚN NO LO EMPIEZO, PERO LO TENGO PENSADO ASÍ QUE LUEGO LO SUBIRÉ, SOY RAPIDA ESCRIBIENDO, **_

**Algunos avances del próximo capitulo: **

·más acerca de Ginebra

·lo que siente Raven, respecto a Rorek luego del beso

·el hechizo de Lea mariposa.

·El niño y el hombre que vio Raven a sus 7 años

Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo

¡Ah! Quería agradecer los reviews son poquitos, pero espero que aumenten.

Atte.

Cleo


	4. Ginebra, un trago amargo

**Este capítulo fue inspirado por: EL LIBRO DE MERLIN, EL LIBRO COMPLETO DE BRUJERIA DE BUCKLAND Y EL DICCIONARIO DEL MAGO.**

**Ginebra, un trago amargo. Parte 1**

Ginebra, mi nombre es Ginebra…y por favor ¿podrías dejar de actuar así, ni siquiera estoy armada- dijo tranquila- mis cosas están allá –dijo apuntando hacia la orilla del lago, en el que había un cinturón y un bolso.

Rorek aún un tanto desconfiado bajó las manos.

Lo siento es que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente- dijo casi sin voz

Sí, que cosas más horribles, hoy fui a la asamblea del reino y me enteré –dijo la chica espantada- y yo que vine porque este lugar es pacífico.

¿No eres de aquí?

No, soy de Iron – la chica estaba un tanto melancólica. Se acercó más a Rorek y tomó asiento en el tronco seco donde él antes había estado sentado- Siento haberme burlado de ti cuando tirabas piedras al lago, en verdad hace un momento yo también lo estaba haciendo. Parece que el lago se ganó nuestro odio.

Hubo varios incómodos segundos de silencio, de esos que Rorek no soportaba. Así que tomó la iniciativa para hablar. En verdad le hubiera gustado irse de ahí, pero la chica le provocaba curiosidad.

¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Ginebra- dijo monótonamente la chica

Rorek se echó a reír por lo bajo.

¿pero de que rayos te ríes- dijo molesta la chica

te llamas igual que el licor- dijo Rorek como si le provocara mucha gracia.

¬¬ sí, pero no es por el licor que me llamo así.

¿y por que es que te llamas así- dijo conteniendo la risa.

Es por su significado. Ginebra significa "espuma de mar". Mi madre me puso ese nombre por mi color de piel – dijo mirando molesta a Rorek-¿y cual es tu nombre- dijo más tranquila.

Rorek

Y te ríes de mi nombre-dijo despacio-el tuyo es peor. ¿eres de aquí?

No, soy de Gordón

¿y porque estas aquí?

Rorek recordó a Raven y a Flash, de inmediato su actitud cambió.

Debo enseñarle a la reina un hechizo

Entonces debes ser muy buen mago si la reina te lo pidió ¿Cómo es ella? Se veía muy linda en el balcón…- Ginebra parecía emocionada, pero Rorek cortantemente le cambió el tema, no tenía ganas de volver a deprimirse. Estaba disfrutando la compañía de la chica porque lo distraía de lo que lo había llevado al bosque.

Ginebra- dijo para que ella se detuviera de preguntar cosas a cerca de Raven

¿Sí?

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

¿aquí en el bosque o aquí en Azarath?

Las dos cosas

Bueno en el bosque estoy, porque no tengo donde más quedarme y en Azarath estoy por que quiero convertirme en una bruja- dijo seriamente

Y ¿ no sería mejor que te volvieras a tu reino a realizar eso? Ya que aquí las cosas están muy peligrosas.

No, no puedo volver a Iron- dijo melancólica- de ahí vengo huyendo.

¿de qué- pregunto curioso Rorek.

Es que…a ver como explicarlo. Mira yo soy hija de un gran mago, por lo que siempre me ha gustado la hechicería. Desde niña quise ser una bruja, mi padre me dijo que para ser un gran hechicero, él se marchó por unos años a la naturaleza y en ese lugar conoció a grandes espíritus y señores que lo capacitaron. Yo tenía planeado hacer lo mismo que él, pero mi madre no me lo permitió…me dijo que una señorita de mi edad debía pensar en otras cosas y que nunca me iba a dejar salir. Permanecí encerrada algún tiempo, pude soportarlo, pero luego mi madre dijo que quería verme casada y que tenía al pretendiente perfecto- Ginebra apretaba cada vez más fuerte sus puños- así que no lo soporté más y me fui, desde entonces he estado vagando, esperando que lleguen espíritus a mí- dijo lacónicamente- días como hoy donde las lunas estaban tan lindas cazaba luciérnagas con mi padre y es por eso que tiraba piedras al río, por la rabia de no poder estar allá en Iron- Ginebra comenzó a sonreír - pero olvidémonos de eso ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Ya te lo dije- dijo Rorek

Me refiero a aquí en el bosque.

Rorek suspiró.

Problemas del corazón- dijo Rorek mirando el lago- también quiero olvidarme de eso.

Yo se una buena forma de olvidarse de los problemas, espérame aquí.

Rorek miró como Ginebra se dirigía hacia su mochila y sacaba un pequeño frasco.

con mi padre siempre hacíamos esto- Ginebra abrió el frasco, sacó una pequeña vara redondeada en la punto y comenzó a soplar, hasta que una gran burbuja de jabón salió de ella- ¿no es linda?

Sí –dijo Rorek mirándola- pero ¿no es infantil hacer burbujas de jabón?

¬¬ ¿y qué? Es importante para las personas estar conectado con su lado infantil o si no morirán de aburrimiento. Además no es de jabón es una receta especial que teníamos con mi padre. Fíjate.

Ginebra tocó la pequeña burbuja y esta en vez de reventarse cayó al suelo en forma de una pequeña pelota que rebotaba. Ginebra la recogió y se la dio a Rorek.

son blandas, sirven para liberar tensiones. Es solo cosa de aplastarlas muy fuerte e imaginarte en lo que te entristece- Rorek comenzó a hacerlo y luego de un rato ya se sentía relajado.

Estas cosas de verdad funcionan…- dijo mientras la seguía apretando. Al instante una idea se le vino a la cabeza y no tardó en emitirla-Ginebra…

Dime Gin es más corto- dijo sonriendo

Gin… ¿sabes ya algunos hechizos?

Por supuesto ¿con quien crees que hablas- replicó indignada

Y ¿Qué tipos de hechizos sabes?

De muchos todos los que una buena bruja debe saber, además de repelentes de espíritus, puedo volar, se preparar pociones y hacer amuletos. Se teorías fundamentales de magia y he conocido a algunos espíritus. Pero solo sé lo que un maestro puede enseñar y yo quiero aprender de la naturaleza y del mundo, de lo desconocido, lo que no esta registrado. Quiero aprender lecciones.

Yo se donde puedes aprender una muy buena- Rorek estaba entusiasmado- ¿por qué no formas parte de los magos y brujas que lucharán contra el demonio? Podrías aprender muchos hechizos útiles nuevos yo te los podría enseñar, mientras entreno a la reina. Además ¿que mejor lección que luchar contra un ser demoníaco?

Eso suena arriesgado…¡¡¡por supuesto que lo hago!

Una sola cosa más…¬¬ cuando dijiste que no estabas armada era mentira, de seguro tenías hechizos preparados para lanzarme.

¿Pero no te los lancé o sí?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya al otro día.

Raven caminaba por los pasillos. El almuerzo ya había terminado y había terminado de despachar a todos los invitados .Estaba nerviosa ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Rorek? Ya nada iba a ser igual seguramente el ni siquiera le hablaría…

Hola reina ¿lindo día no?

Rorek…yo…yo…sobre lo de anoche- Raven se sentía incomoda

¿Qué de anoche? ¡Ah! No se preocupe ese es un tema pasado- Rorek estaba tranquilo, no había siquiera rasgos del Rorek de la noche anterior- Reina, hoy vendrá a ensayar con nosotros una amiga mía que es bruja, ella tiene el deseo de unirse en la brigada de magos contra el demonio, no quiere dinero a cambio solo un lugar donde quedarse por algún tiempo ¿le parece?

Sí -Raven estaba tan confundida que no había sido capaz de mencionar otra palabra y si la chica era amiga de Rorek no podía ser tan mala.

Bueno entonces iré a avisarle que aceptó, usted espéreme en el jardín más alejado del castillo- Rorek se dirigía hacia los jardines- ese vestido no lo servirá para los entrenamientos- dijo volteándose- necesita algo como el traje que estaba usando ayer- luego se alejó rápido.

Raven subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa.

Al bajar a los Jardines estaba Rorek conversando alegremente con una chica. Esta teína el cabello rubio, largo, tomado en una trenza y era muy pálida incluso más que Raven, casi blanca. Por vestiduras llevaba un body parecido al de Raven, pero manga corta y con mallas de armadura bajo el body en brazos y piernas.

La chica y Rorek hablaban animadamente. Cuando notaron la presencia de Raven la chica dejó de hablar miró a Raven y se arrodillo ante ella.

es un deleite conocerla su alteza- dijo alegremente

el gusto es mío- dijo Raven mirando muy bien a la chica

Reina, ella es Ginebra. Bueno ya que ya están presentadas empezaremos de inmediato con las clases. Hoy ensayaremos el hechizo de Lea mariposa. Para empezar haremos un pequeña reseña histórica. Este hechizo fue inventado por los antiguos magos de Gordón para encerrar la maldad en la tierra, claro que como dijo el mago Morrow en esos tiempos la maldad no era tanta como en estos días.

Este hechizo consiste en concentrar en tus manos toda la fuerza benéfica que se tiene en sí, toda la fuerza que desee derrotar a esa maldad que tenemos presente. Es necesario para esto tener total control de los poderes y del pensamiento cualquier cosa que las distraiga puede jugar en contra de ustedes- hablaba muy serio

Reina, hoy he hablado con el mago Morrow acerca del hechizo que le puso al nacer. Necesito que se relajé al máximo, porque para llevar acabo el Lea mariposa, no puede tener albergado un hechizo dentro de usted y es por eso que ahora lo tendré que sacar. Hoy usted no ensayará nada más que en controlar sus poderes, luego de la clase le volveré a poner el hechizo sobre usted para que esté relajada durante el día, aunque en futuros días la dejaré más rato sin el hechizo. Por favor, limite sus emociones y trate de no pensar en cosas que la alteren- Raven asintió.

Rorek comenzó a hacer un círculo con un extraño puñal en el suelo alrededor de Raven, luego juntó sus manos y comenzó a recitar un extraño cántico Raven sintió como la energía fluía, era como ser liberada por primera vez en su vida, esto la emocionó y de inmediato un rayo negro salió despedido desde el cuerpo de Raven, para dar en un árbol, que quedó hecho añicos. Rorek comenzó a alejarse de Raven y dejó de cantar.

bien reina, toda su energía ya esta libre. Por favor tome la posición del loto mantenga su centro y relájese. Deje libre su mente, vacíela de pensamientos.

Esta bien…¿Qué harás tú- dijo curiosa Raven , la idea que la mirara mientras hacía eso la incomodaba y unos pequeños rayos se escaparon de Raven,

Le enseñaré a Gin, el hechizo. Ella ya esta lista para aprenderlo- dijo sin dar mayor importancia.

Raven cruzó sus piernas y adquirió la posición del loto, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a vaciar su mente de pensamientos. Se sentía bien, cero pensamientos…pero… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Rorek con Ginebra? Abrió los ojos y vio como Rorek explicaba a la chica, la posición de las manos. Era obvio ¿Qué más iba a hacer Rorek con ella? Se tranquilizó. Mente en blanco, librarla de pensamientos.

Ruido de risas llegó hasta los oídos de Raven. Miró disimuladamente hacía su espalda, donde se encontraba Rorek y Ginebra.

Gin devuélvemela- decía enojado Rorek

Ginebra tenía sobre su mano la bufanda de Rorek y corría en círculos para que el no la alcanzara.

Que bien por Rorek, creo que esta superando lo que pasó, no parece afectado - pensaba Raven. Ahora me concentraré en meditar 

Más risas llegaron a los oídos de Raven quien al abrir los ojos, vio a Gin volando siendo perseguida por Rorek. Concéntrate Raven…

Rorek, nunca me alcanzarás XD

Eso esta por verse

Concéntrate Raven

Siempre quise tener una bufanda negra ¿Cómo se me ve?

Se te ve bien, pero consigue tu propia bufanda.

Concéntrate Raven

No, me gusta más esta, me da flojera buscar una bufanda.

¡¡¡Gin cuidado!

Concéntrate Raven

Un gran estruendo se oyó. Ginebra había chocado contra un árbol y Rorek al no poder detenerse habia chocado contra Ginebra. Los dos habían caído al suelo.

Raven que ya no se aguantaba las ganas de mirar y vio a Ginebra tirada en el suelo con Rorek sobre ella. Los dos estaban atacados de la risa.

Esto es suficiente, Rorek lo está superando demasiado rápido Raven no se estaba controlándose dirigió hacia Rorek y Ginebra, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Rorek y Ginebra que seguían riéndose no habían notado que Raven iba hacia ellos hasta que esta se los hizo notar.

PODRIAN DEJAR DE JUGAR Y ENSAYAR DE VERDAD- Ginebra y Rorek quedaron muy impresionados. Ya que una gran explosión que salió del poder de Raven destruyó unos cuantos árboles que estaban alrededor- Y ROREK ¿PODRÍAS PARARTE DE ENCIMA DE GINEBRA? ESA NO ES UNA POSICION ADECUADA- Raven se fue a donde estaba antes sentada y volvió a tomar la posición del loto, eso si destruyendo unos cuantos árboles que estaban en su camino.

Rorek que pareció pensar que Raven tenía razón se paró de inmediato de encima de Ginebra, quien también se pudo de pie rápidamente avergonzada, le entregó la bufanda a Rorek y siguieron entrenando como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto del entrenamiento siguió tranquilo Ginebra avanzó mucho con el hechizo, aunque no lo suficiente, ya que solo podía emitir un leve rayo luz.

Raven no avanzó casi nada, ya que cada vez que trataba de concentrarse se le venían a la cabeza cosas como _Esa Ginebra no me gusta para nada_ o _creo que Rorek es un idiota._

Luego de acabada la clase Rorek volvió a colocar el hechizo en Raven de una forma similar a la anterior, haciendo en el suelo un pequeño círculo con un puñal. Raven muy disgustada y sin decir una palabra rápidamente se dirigió al castillo, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para no oír lo que Gin y Rorek hablaban.

Gin ¿vamos a casar ranas- dijo Rorek mientras guardaba el pequeño puñal con el que había hecho el círculo.

Será un placer, solo deja que me valla a cambiar de ropa y a peinar un poco.

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

Te lo digo Misen es una descarada y Rorek también, anoche me dijo que yo le gustaba y ahora estaba con Ginebra, como si nada hubiera pasado y yo que le había creído.

Misen escuchaba pacientemente a Raven

y ahora más encima vivirá acá, porque dije que podía quedarse.- decía Raven con una voz aunque pasiva de disgusto mientras se abrochaba el vestido, creo que me costará un tiempo tragarla.

Sí

Y ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Porque encuentro que no tienes la razón- dijo seria Misen- creo que estas celosa.

¿Celosa? ¿Yo celosa? Ôô ¿de que rayos hablas Misen?

Sí Raven celosa, creo que no soportas que Rorek haya encontrado a otra persona…y no haya estado lloriqueando por ti.

¿pero Misen de que lado estas- pregunto enojada Raven

de ninguno, solo creo que no tienes la razón.

Vamos Misen ¿no crees que Rorek es un idiota? Anoche dijo que yo le gustaba y ahora anda con otra chica.

Para empezar en el relato que me contaste en ninguna parte Rorek dice que anda con Ginebra.

Lo sé, pero es que no te conté que Rorek la invitó a salir- dijo decidida Raven- cuando me iba Rorek le dijo a Ginebra si iban a cazar ranas.

Cazar ranas ¬¬ que romántico- dijo sarcástica Misen

¿Pero es una salida no?

Sí, pero tú salías de noche a hablar con él.

Eso es distinto el llegó hacia mi.

Pero tú no le dijiste que se fuera.

Pero yo no hice nada malo en cambio el estaba sobre ella.

Por lo que te escuché decir ellos se cayeron ¬¬ además tú hiciste algo peor, lo besaste

Yo no lo besé el me besó.

Pero tú no lo detuviste- dijo seria Misen- pero bueno Raven no me gusta pelear contigo, así que dejemos que Rorek sea feliz y si le gusta Ginebra no importa, tú estas comprometida además de que si crees que Rorek es tan idiota deberías sentirte feliz de haberlo rechazado.

Tienes razón y hablando de compromisos, me comprometí con el reino, para contarles lo que pasó en la junta de príncipes. ¿Me ayudas a organizar otra asamblea?

Será todo un honor- dijo contenta Misen-

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

Rorek encontré una- decía Gin mientras sostenía con una mano una vieja rana- creo que es perfecta, esta debe tener una piedra- dijo mientras le enterraba un pequeño puñal.

Eres buena buscadora de ranas- dijo impresionado Rorek- ya llevas muchas

Ejem…es que…una vez leí un cuento de un príncipe convertido en rana al que se le pasaba el hechizo si lo besabas – dijo avergonzada- desde ese minuto y por unos días buscaba ranas para besarlas, pero no funcionó.

Rorek estalló en risas, mientras Gin le abría la cabeza a la rana para sacarle una piedra color gris que llevaba junto a su cerebro.

¿para que quieres piedras de sapo, Rorek-

se las regalaré a la reina, pienso que les serían útiles, por todo lo que esta pasando, te imaginas algún sirviente de Trigon tratará de envenenarla, por eso las piedras le serán útiles, como tú ya lo sabes cambian de color ante el veneno.

no te creo. Sabes Rorek seré una chica caprichosa, que se escapó de su casa, un tanto infantil y despistada, pero no soy tonta- dijo enojada Gin- soy mujer y sé de estas cosas, la reina es tu "problema del corazón" y se las vas a regalar las piedras no por sus propiedades ante el veneno, si no porque son amuletos para la felicidad perfecta. Atrévete a negármelo.

Tienes razón ¿tan obvio soy- dijo apenado Rorek

No es tu culpa, eres hombre- dijo entre risas Misen- No saben de sentimientos- dijo amargada.

Ni siquiera debería regalárselas, ella me rechazó y se va a casar.

¿te rechazó, estas seguro- dijo enarcando una ceja Gin.

Si Gin…estaba ahí ¬¬

Pero es que, yo creo que tú le gustas- dijo sorprendida Gin.

¿Y porque crees eso- Rorek tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.

No ves como se puso cuando nos vio. Estaba celosísima.

No creo…

Créeme, se de lo que hablo y tengo una idea maravillosa.

¿Cual?

Se mi prometido- dijo decidida Gin

Ôô de que rayos hablas Gin, te fuiste de tu casa porque no te querías casar...se consecuente- dijo asustado Rorek.

No de verdad solo para que veas cuanto te cela y en cuanto más nos vea juntos más ganas tendrá de separarnos y caerá rendida a tus pies- dijo con una expresión de "que inteligente soy"

¿Y crees que eso funcionará- dijo durativo Rorek

estoy segura

mmm no sé. Esta bien…y con respecto a mi primer decreto como prometido, creo que deberías soltarte el cabello.

¬¬ no te tomes esto tan enserio, tú no eres de mi gusto. Yo prefiero a los hombres más como….

¿Más como yo no- Un chico de unos 16 años se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Ginebra y Rorek.

¿que rayos haces tú aquí Brotherblood? (n/a me vaso en los antiguos titanes en los que Brotherblood no era un viejo)- dijo coléricamente Gin

que no te gusta verme mi querida Viviana- dijo el chico de ojos negros y mirada altanera.

Mi nombre es GINEBRA, no Viviana- dijo Gin ensoleradísima. Mientras Rorek no entendía nada.

¿Viviana quien es este tipejo- dijo despectivo el chico mientras peinaba su sedoso cabello negro.

¡¡¡QUE ME LLAMO GINEBRA- dijo Gin mientras le lanzaba grandes rayos eléctricos hacia el recién llegado, una cortina de humos se instaló entre él y Gin, que después del esfuerzo se lanzó estrepitosamente al suelo. Rorek acudió hasta ella.

Gin ¿Qué rayos pasa- dijo mientras trataba de levantarla.

Nada es solo…un tipo loco- dijo tratando de sonreír.

Una voz de ultratumba se escuchó desde unos árboles más alejados.

¿solo un tipo loco? Viviana ya estoy cansado de que me niegues- dijo la voz enojada del chico.

Maldición ¿por que no te vas? ¿por que me sigues- dijo Gin comenzando a llorar. Rorek se había puesto delante de ella ante la visión del chico que no tenía ningún rasguño. Los ojos de este se tornaron rojos y su piel se puso oscura.

Por que tú me perteneces, deja de resistirte y ven conmigo- dijo ya con otra voz más calmada

Imbécil déjala en paz- dijo Rorek mientras evocaba un conjuro distanciador que lanzó al chico unos metros atrás hasta que chocó con un árbol.

Así que el tipejo, también es mago- dijo

Y uno muy bueno- respondió Rorek

No tanto- dijo el chico que arremetió contra Rorek, lanzándole un poderoso torbellino que le provocó algunos rasguños a su contrincante- ¿mejor ahorrémonos esto y dame a Viviana- dijo mientras alzaba su mano en la que tenía un rayo de color púrpura.

No conozco a ninguna Viviana, pero sí a una Ginebra y no te la pienso dar- dijo decidido Rorek

Pobre imbécil, pero si ya me la has dado- dijo sonriendo el Brotherblood.

¿ a que te refieres- dijo Rorek con sorpresa

Mira a tu espalda.

Ginebra, se encontraba pobremente vestida y tenía un látigo que le impedía mover los brazos y piernas.

Rorek ayúdame por favor- decía Gin con dificultad para respirar.

Querida Viviana que bajo has llegado suplicar por ayuda y lo peor es que se la pides a este tipejo- en ese minuto Rorek comenzó a evocar, enojado, energía a sus manos- No tengo tiempo para perder jugando contigo, en otra ocasión será- dijo a Rorek mientras que evocaba una fuerza invisible que le hizo llegar a Gin hasta sus Brazos.

No he terminado contigo- dijo Rorek mientras le lanzaba un haz de luz fluorescente.

Pues yo sí -dijo Brotherblood mientras lo esquivaba y se echaba a correr con Ginebra a cuestas.

¡¡¡Rorek ayúdame- decía la chica entre sollozos- este tipo esta enfermo, es un pervertido…por favor ayúdame.

Rorek estaba pasmado, en un momento reaccionó y comenzó a correr detrás del tipo. Le lanzó algunas maldiciones, pero estas le jugaron en contra porque levantaron tierra y no pudo seguir el camino que habia seguido Brotherblood.

Rayos que haré ahora- dijo tomándose la cabeza. Se echó a correr lo principal era salir del bosque, el chico por algún lugar iba a tener que salir.

Xxxxxx

Raven caminaba a la entrada del bosque tratando de que le llegara la inspiración.

Misen le habia dicho que ella se encargaría de todo lo relacionado con la asambleas y ella habia quedado sin nada que hacer. De pronto una voz se comenzó a acercar hacia ella.

- Viviana ¿por qué me complicas tanto las cosas? –decía la voz que no tardó en mostrar a quien pertenecía.

Raven estaba un tanto alerta esa voz le era totalmente desconocida y no le sonaba amigable. El dueño de la voz apareció entre los árboles. Era un chico de contextura fuerte, cabello azabache y ojos azules, llevaba encima un bulto. Raven se alejó cuando lo vio. El chico no la habia visto. Pero Raven lo habia visto bien. Sintió un cosquilleo en la cabeza, ella conocía a ese chico de algún lugar. **_De pronto una figura se acercó a mí, era un hombre joven junto con un niño, el dolor se me quitó de inmediato, el niño me ayudó a levantarme._**

¡¡¡es aquel niño- exclamó para sus adentros Raven y de inmediato se escondió en un arbusto cercano.

El chico salió del bosque y dejó ver a su bulto. Una chica el largo cabello rubio le cubría el rostro. La chica lloraba fuertemente.

Ya por favor querida, guarda silencio te prometo que estarás bien.

¿A donde me llevas- dijo débilmente la chicas mientras abría la cortina de cabello para limpiarse los ojos.

GINEBRA Raven la vio, su estado era deplorable y aunque ella no le caía bien no pudo evitar sentir compasión. Los grandes ojos de Ginebra ya no eran los mismos, la felicidad se había ausentado de ellos y se habia hecho presente el miedo y desesperación. Si no fuera por las mallas que usaba estaría desnuda, solo estas la cubrían y un retazo de vestido rajado. El chico siguió caminado en dirección a la salida de los jardines del castillo y Raven no alcanzó a oír lo que le contestaba.

Raven estaba asustada ¿Dónde estaba Rorek? El había ido con Ginebra al bosque…y pobre Ginebra se veía tan mal. De pronto un ruido la hizo reaccionar, era Rorek que venía saliendo del bosque medio rasmillado.

Rorek- gritó despacio, aunque Rorek al parecer la escuchó y se acercó a ella.

¿Raven necesito urgente tu ayuda? ¿viste a alguien salir del bosque?

Sí- dijo temerosa- y llevaba a Ginebra en brazos…

¿Donde fueron- gritó exaltado Rorek mientras zamarreaba fuertemente a Raven por los hombros que apretó los dientes por el dolor- Lo siento es que estoy un poco preocupado ese tipo es un loco.

Fueron por allá- dijo débil Raven indicando.

Gracias- dijo parándose y dispuesto a seguir el camino

Espera Rorek te acompaño- dijo Raven poniéndose de pie.

No reina esto es muy peligroso, yo no puedo arriesgar su vida lo de Ginebra es asunto mío y es mi deber ir a buscarla- Rorek habló tan decidido que Raven no pudo evitar que le diera un poco de celos.

Pero Rorek, ese chico es el que acompañaba al hombre que me dio la pelota así que también es asunto mío.

Ese tipo es…esta bien reina puede venir- accedió Rorek- pero debe tener cuidado ese chico es un demente.

Raven asintió con la cabeza.

no debemos perder tiempo- dijo Rorek mientras hacia un círculo en el suelo con el mismo puñal de la tarde- entre reina y dígame para donde se dirigían.

**Holas soy yo como están? espero que bien. Bueno este no ha sido el fin del Cáp. Es la primera parte, ya que el próximo Cáp. Seguirá rodeado acerca de Ginebra y su relación con Raven . Espero que esta parte les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado la introducción de este nuevo y extraño personaje que es Ginebra.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación así que igual que la vez anterior haré unos adelantos.**

**ADELANTOS**

**El verdadero pasado de Ginebra**

** Brotherblood y su relación con Trigón. **

** El reencuentro Raven trigón.**

**El paradero de la pelota morada.**

"**cuando vi pro primera vez a Viviana la vi en un estanque de Barenton y en ese minuto supe que sería mía"**

**Brotherblood Bueno eso es todo por hoy **

**Cleo**


	5. Ginebra, un trago amargo 2

**Ginebra, Un trago amargo. Parte 2**

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que ginebra había llegado a ese extraño lugar, una pequeña torre que se encontraba a las afueras de Azarath.

Estaba sentada en una elegante silla, con su ropa rasgada, sus ojos hinchados y su cabello desordenado. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la lujosa habitación en la que se encontraba. No podía usar sus poderes estaba muy débil.

Brotherblood estaba sentado unos 3 metros frente a ella leyendo un libro, estaba tranquilo como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Qué me vas a hacer- decía cabizbaja Gin y luego miró a la ventana, estaba atardeciendo.

nada por ahora- contestó Brotherblood, sin quitar la vista del libro.

¿Qué me harás luego?

Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

¿Qué es este lugar?

Mi casa- dijo sin alterarse por las constantes preguntas- No has comido nada de lo que mandé a traer para ti.

Gin miró de reojo un plato de pasteles y un vaso de jugo que se encontraban en una pequeña mesilla a su lado.

No tengo hambre- dijo aunque sabía que no era cierto- ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

Por que te quería cerca, donde te pudiera ver- dijo sonriéndole suavemente.

¿por qué- dijo Gin devolviéndole una furiosa mirada.

Me gustas- dijo el chico mientras seguí leyendo.

Linda forma de demostrarlo

¿a que te refieres- dijo colocando sus ojos azules sobre ella.

¿Qué A QUE ME REFIERO? ¡¡¡POR FAVOR! ME HAS ACOSADO POR TRES REINOS, TE DETUVISTE UNA VEZ A HABLAR CONMIGO Y ME DIJISTE QUE ME VEÍA PRECIOSA DESNUDA, AHORA HERISTE A MI AMIGO Y ME TRAJISTE MANIATADA HASTA ACÁ… ¿TE PARECE POCO?

¿amigo- dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos-¿ese tipejo es tu amigo? Dijiste que no era de tu gusto.

Pero mentí- dijo Gin esquivando su mirada - solo bromeaba

Bueno olvídate de él, no lo verás más, tú eres mía, tú no puedes tener amigos- dijo mientras sus ojos se apagaban y se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Gin- y además sabes que para ti los hombres son solo juguetes, yo soy el único que te puede controlar.

Eso es mentira- dijo Enojada Gin- yo no soy la persona que tú crees. Tú estas equivocado conmigo.

No mientas- dijo separándose un poco de ella- tú sabes quien eres, solo que no lo dices, es por eso que te fuiste de Iron. Estas buscando tu destino, por eso buscas al hijo de Sir Balín. No me lo puedes negar. Vas a Brocelandia a ver si es cierto lo que te dijeron, a comprobar si eres quien crees que eres.

Gin miró hacia otro lado.

Dijiste que te gustaba- Dijo Gin, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- sí es así, déjame ir.

Si te vas no vivirás, es por eso que debes quedarte conmigo- dijo alejándose.

¿A que te refieres?

Pronto mi hijo vendrá y él será acompañado con la purificación del mundo- dijo tornándose demasiado serio Brotherblood.

Oo ¿quieres que tengamos un hijo- dijo alterada Gin

Lo que más me gustaría es tener un hijo contigo querida Viviana, lamentablemente antes de ti debo dejar preñada al hijo de mi señor para que la limpieza ocurra, luego seré todo tuyo- dijo retomando su lectura.

¿Quién es tu amo- dijo seria Gin

Trigón, amo de las tinieblas.

Es ese demonio, el que esta destruyendo Azarath ¿por qué ataca- Dijo Gin mientras trataba de conseguir información.

Busca a su hija- dijo tranquilo- es la reina…

LA REINA RAVEN- dijo Gin pasmada, mientras se levantaba y lo que quedaba de vestido se caía. Avergonzada trató de taparse. Brotherblood la miró con tranquilidad.

No se el porque de tu vergüenza- dijo- Te he visto con menos ropa.

Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Gin tomando nuevamente asiento y cubriéndose con lo que se le desprendió de vestido.

Si quieres cambiarte, tengo vestidos para ti, espero que sean de tu agrado.

¿Para mi- dijo sorprendida Gin- bueno de todas formas no quiero nada tuyo, estoy segura de que luego me iré. Rorek vendrá a buscarme- eso espero dijo para sus adentros.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rorek y Raven estaban en las afueras de una extraña torre. Habían llegado hace poco siguiendo la pista de Brotherblood por el aire.

¿Qué haremos ahora- preguntaba inquieta Raven- sabemos que están en lo más alto.

Debemos entrar por arriba- contestaba Rorek- así peleamos directo con él, no sabemos quien más puede haber dentro de esta torre. Necesito liberar sus verdaderos poderes o usted estará perdida ante ese maniaco. Trate de manejarlos recuerde que usted los controla, ellos no la controlan a usted.

Esta bien-dijo Raven poniendo se de pie. Rorek sacó la pequeña daga y comenzó a hacer el círculo.- ¿que es ese cuchillo- preguntó curiosa Raven.

Es mi athame – respondió restándole importancia Rorek quien terminaba el círculo y nuevamente comenzó con le cántico-

**_Que tú espíritu se libere, porque aunque esta presente, está guardado y aunque te rodea no lo sientes- _**Rorek tenía las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados-**_ Es tu ser y no está en ti. Que se liberé pues lo es todo y no es nada- _**Raven ya sentía como esa extraña fuerza se apoderaba de si-**_ Que la nada venga y se transforme en todo- _**el canto terminó- déme la mano- dijo mientras hacía un círculo alrededor de él. Los dos quedaron dentro del círculo- Si es necesario pelear hágalo como lo hace con sus poderes normales, Morrow me contó que habían ensayado luchas, pero esta vez tenga cuidado por que cada ataque irá con más energía.

Los dos comenzaron a elevarse hasta llegar a la última ventanilla de la torre. Quedaron suspendidos en el aire contemplando lo que pasaba a dentro.

Estaba Ginebra sentada y frente a ella Brotherblood. No se escuchaba de qué hablaban.

entremos- dijo Raven. Dirigió su mano a la ventana y pensando en quebrarla la hizo explotar en mil pedazos. Los dos saltaron hacia la torre.

Brotherblood se sorprendió, pero al ver a Rorek reaccionó de inmediato y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos.

Rorek- gritó aliviada Gin.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el gran mago- dijo sarcásticamente Brotherblood- pero el gran mago no es tan poderoso, es por eso que tuvo que traer a una chica para que lo defienda- dijo mirando a Raven.

Yo pedí venir- dijo firmemente Raven- tú sabes algo acerca de Trigón, algo que yo necesito saber.

Se puede saber quien eres tú como para exigirme información- dijo enojado Brotherblood.

Soy la hija de Trigón- dijo seria Raven.

¡¡Ah! Que suerte la mía y yo que te iba a ir a buscar mañana, mira el trabajo que me ahorré- mientras Brotherblood decía esto Rorek se acercaba a Ginebra, pero antes de que llegara unos extraños hombres con capuchas aparecieron.

Guardias- dijo sin siquiera mirar Brotherblood- llévense a Viviana lejos. Mago ¿creíste que soy tan tonto como para distraerme?

Unos hombres totalmente cubiertos por túnicas rojas se llevaron a Ginebra.

suéltenme- dijo Gin mientras la obligaban a caminar hacia las puertas de la habitación. Trató de resistirse, pero su estado débil le jugó en contra. Las puertas se cerraron y ya no se oyeron los gritos de Ginebra.

dinos que tienes que ver con Trigon- dijo Raven y al sentir la mirada de Rorek añadió- y el por qué trajiste hasta aquí a Ginebra.

Te contestaré lo del amo porque creo que te atañe, pero lo de Viviana se lo contestaré a él- dijo mientras señalaba a Rorek- Bien querida reina, yo soy Brotherblood el sacerdote principal de una iglesia que adora al amo Trigón. Yo como sacerdote principal soy de toda su confianza y al compartir todos sus ideales y haber sido sometido a él, he sido escogido para purificar la tierra de todo aquel que rehuya de él.

¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo- dijo seria Raven.

No me has dejado terminar querida reina, para purificar la tierra, como dicen las profecías, la sangre del amo debe dejar descendencia con el elegido por el señor. Tu eres su sangre reina y yo el elegido, es por eso que tu debes engendrar un hijo de mi sangre- dijo lujurioso- para que con él venga la purificación total.

Raven miraba atónita y Rorek asqueado.

eres un enfermo- dijo Rorek atrayendo a él una gran cantidad de energía- Dame a Ginebra y luego púdrete.

¡¡Ah! Viviana… o como tú la llamas Ginebra-dijo riéndose- no te da curiosidad lo que yo te puedo hablar de ella, lo que te puedo decir de tu no tan inocente amiga …lo que ella seguramente no te contó.

Rorek no bajó la guardia, pero su curiosidad innata hizo que no se moviera de su lugar.

Veo que has decidido quedarte, creo que la diosa Ethair de la curiosidad te domina pues bien te contaré lo que se de ella.

Una gran explosión abrió las puertas de la habitación. Era Ginebra que venía un tanto agitada.

No escuchen nada de lo que dice por fa…- no terminó de decir la oración cuando un paño lanzado por Brotherblood le tapó mágicamente la boca y aunque trató de sacárselo estaba demasiado pegado.

Siento hacerte esto querida Viviana, pero no me dejas opción- dijo haciendo como que lo lamentaba- Bien te contaré la historia. Hace un año sucedió esto. Cuando vi por primera vez a Viviana la vi en un estanque de Barenton y en ese minuto supe que sería mía. Yo pasaba de casualidad por ahí, ese lugar estaba muy alejado de la gente. Viviana era la chica más linda que yo hubiera visto en el mundo e irradiaba una atracción que yo consideraba grandiosa. La vi despojarse de su ropa y entrar a bañarse, su piel era maravillosa y firme…

No se trata de eso lo que me vas a contar supongo- dijo enfadado Rorek.

No, pues bien al entrar en contacto con el agua, esta cambió singularmente de color, se formaron tinieblas y de ella apareció una gran edificación de Cristal. Yo me quedé sorprendido y al parecer ella también, por lo que salió rápidamente del lago y cogió su ropa y se largó corriendo. Yo me acerque a ver la edificación pera esta habia desaparecido ¿Conoces a Merlín?

Sí- contestó Rorek y Raven asintió con la cabeza.

Pues bien entonces sabrás que una vez se enamoró tanto de una chica que le construyó una edificación de cristal para que fuera su eterno reino- dijo Brotherblood- Ese castillo que apareció al entrar "Ginebra" era el que había construido Merlín, porque aunque desapareció de inmediato quedo grabado en mi mente y yo habia visto ese castillo en una pintura antigua. Pues bien la curiosidad hizo volver a "Ginebra", pero yo no me dejé ver, oculté mi presencia con tal de volverme invisible y me acerqué a ella. Ella sin saber que hacer tocó el agua del lago y este de inmediato reaccionó. Se inclinó para ver su reflejo, pero ahí no estaba ella (eso fue lo que pensé), pero si estaba, era ella alrededor de 10 años más vieja. Ella se sorprendió y a mi me dio la impresión de reconocer en ese reflejo a otra persona. En ese minuto no lo supe, luego al investigar la vida de merlín me di cuenta de que era Viviana, la amante de Merlín, la dama del lago a la que le construyó el palacio, pero eso no podía ser Viviana, ella habia sido asesinada por Sir Balin, cuando esta trató de tomar venganza de él. Aún así esta chica me llamó tanto la atención…

Creo que el relato se esta haciendo muy largo y aún no encuentro nada con lo que puedas decir que Ginebra es mala- dijo Rorek

Claro, no sabes mucho de Viviana…Ella con sus encantos convenció a Merlín de que le dijera sus conjuros más poderosos y cuando se aburrió de él, lo encerró por siempre en una prisión. Es una dama caprichosa, con deseo de venganza, altanera, traidora y codiciosa. Capaz de lo que sea por cumplir sus metas…perfecta para mí.

Esa es Viviana no Gin- dijo Rorek

Pero si ella y Viviana son lo mismo, me costó mucho averiguarlo. Al morir en brazos de Sir Balin Viviana dejó una maldición con la que hizo perdurar su espíritu para matar a las futuras generaciones que nacieran de su sangre. Te apuesto a que Viviana te dijo que viajaba para convertirse en bruja, que sus madre la encerró y se escapó para no casarse…ese cuento se lo ha dicho ya a un par de tontos, que creo ahora están encerrados en algún bosque- dijo burlándose- bueno pues pide que te diga la verdad- Brotherblood sacó el paño de la boca a Ginebra y la lanzó sobre Rorek.

Yo…yo- Gin parecía horrorizada. Rorek la contempló y sin perder tiempo la tomó de los brazos hizo una seña a Raven y los tres saltaron por la ventana. Brotherblood no hizo muchos esfuerzos por detenerlos, aterrizaron suavemente gracias a los poderes de Raven y que se alejaron muy rápidamente.

Ya en el castillo. Rorek bajó de su espalda a Ginebra. Fue un momento tenso. Ginebra no miraba a nadie. Rorek esperaba alguna respuesta y Raven no sabia que iba a pasar.

Raven- Misen apareció por la puerta del castillo- te he estado buscando toda la tarde. El príncipe Flash vino a verte y tu no estabas ¿pero qué- Misen se sorprendió al ver a Ginebra.

Misen- dijo seria Raven-por que no le preparas un baño y luego le muestras su habitación.

Sí- dijo volviendo en si Misen quien tomó del brazo a Gin y se la llevó.

Rorek caminó hacia el castillo, pero Raven lo detuvo.

Rorek ¿estas bien- preguntó con una voz tranquila

No lo sé…creo que ya no sé nada. Soy un completo tonto.

¿tú crees que lo que dijo ese tipo es verdad?

Como te dije yo ya no estoy seguro de nada- dijo Rorek mientras se alejaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginebra habia sido llevada por Misen al baño. Ahí ella le preparó el agua y luego se retiró. Gin se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa y entró al agua.

De pronto desagradables recuerdos se la pasaron por la cabeza.

**2 meses atrás.**

¿por qué me encierras, Papá- decía Gin mientras gruesos lagrimones caían por su cara.

Yo no soy tu padre, tú eres hija del lago- respondió tristemente un hombre de mediana edad.

Entonces ¿porque me tuviste contigo si yo no era tu hija- decía Gin llorando aún más fuerte.

Cuando te encontramos con Vanesa al lado de la fuente de Barenton, supimos de inmediato que eras la reencarnación de Viviana y como grandes conocedores de la historia supimos que si eras su reencarnación estabas destinada a matar a toda la familia Balin. Entre más luego te pusieras en contacto con el lago más luego lo recordarías todo, es por eso que te alejamos de él y de cualquier lago o laguna que hubiera. Es así que hiciste una nueva vida con un nuevo nombre y una nueva familia, sin tener recuerdos de tu vida anterior, pero ahora que ya t5e pusiste en contacto con el lago ya no puedo cambiar nada. De a poco irás recordando y tu espíritu se llenara de la antigua Viviana.

Déjame libre por favor- decía llorando Gin- si no me encierras te juro que desaparecerá de tu vida y nadie le diré que nos conocemos, así si llegara a hacer algo malo nadie sabrá de tu relación conmigo.

Afuera no sobrevivirás-sentenció el hombre- cada vez te pareces más a Viviana y la gente lo notará y querrá matarte.

¿por qué?

Porque ella encerró a muchos jóvenes a lo largo del mundo en sus hechizos. Muchas familias perdieron a sus hijos. Es por eso que te encierro así nadie te hará daño- El hombre cerró una gran puerta y la selló con poderes.

Ginebra lloraba despacio estaba condenada a pasar toda su vida confinada en esa habitación y aunque fuera su habitación, el lugar que siempre consideró su palacio, sabia que con el tiempo llegaría a odiarla. No tenía conocimientos mágicos como para salir de ahí, nunca le habían revelado poderes.

si tienes conocimientos mágicos recuérdalo- decía una voz en su cabeza- aprendiste de el mejor… de Merlín.

Si yo uso esos conocimientos seré como Viviana- respondió Gin a la voz.

Pero que estupideces dices, pero si tu eres Viviana.

Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie.

Pero debes, es tu destino acéptalo o piensas estar encerrada por el resto de tu vida. Las hijas del lago no sirven para estar encerradas, debes estar libre cerca de un lago.

Yo quiero salir, pero…

Pero qué y si me pongo malvada y me da por encerrar jóvenes mozos - decía angustiada Gin.

Vamos recuérdalo, tú no los encerrabas de mala. Lo hacías por que ellos eran unos desvergonzados que lo único que querían era poseerte, jugar contigo y luego botarte. Tú no podías permitir eso tu debías sacarle provecho y luego ser tú quien los botaras.

La actitud de Gin cambió por completo.

tienes razón y además no voy a permanecer aquí por siempre. Balin debe pagar lo que nos hizo a mi y a mi hermano.

Ginebra sacó los recuerdos de su cabeza y comenzó a lavarse delicadamente el cabello. Pero los recuerdos volvieron a aparecer.

Estaba Gin sentada a ala orilla de un lago. Era la hora del almuerzo y ella habia cortado unas frambuesas para comerlas, de pronto un atractivo chico, con un extraño báculo en la mano, apareció caminando por el sendero que llevaba al lago. Al verla el chico se acercó a Gin

Buenas tardes bella dama- dijo sonriendo el chico.

Buenas tardes caballero- contestó de igual forma Gin.

Los dos entablaron una entretenida conversación en la que el le contaba que era un brujo y pertenecía a una importante familia.

Decidme, señor, algo más de vuestros negocios- dijo Gin

El chico le contó los lugares que habia visitado y cosas que habia echo. Gin estaba sorprendidísima. El le habló de algunos buenos conjuros y Gin se dispuso a tratar de recordarlos todos De pronto el chico movió en círculos el báculo y de él salieron hermosas flores que Gin nunca antes habia visto.

que hermosas son- dijo tomando una Gin.

No tan hermosas como tú- dijo el chico acercándose y poniendo una mano en la espalda de Gin, una mano que luego comenzó a descender. De inmediato los ojos de gin se achicaron y decidida se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

¿te gustaría que te bailara- dijo Gin. El chico asintió con visible lujuria en sus ojos.

Gin desató la trenza que llevaba en su cabello y desató de su cintura un largo velo que llevaba. Con este comenzó a bailar armoniosamente formando círculos alrededor del chico, quien con cada vuelta aumentaba la lujuria de sus ojos y la decisión de los ojos de Gin aumentaba. Cuando las vueltas llegaron a ser cinco. Gin se detuvo y comenzó a recitar.

**torre elévate más arriba de las nubes y mantén dentro a mi prisionero a menos que yo lo deje salir-** el chico se horrorizó al oír estas palabras y trató de escapar, pero la torre muy rápido habia comenzado a crecer y no le dio oportunidad de escapar. Lo último que oyó decir Gin al chico fue "maldita seas Viviana" en ese minuto Gin reaccionó al escapar de su casa se había dispuesto a demostrar que ella no era Viviana, pero ahora se estaba comportando igual que ella encerrando mozos en torres.

Gin se acercó para abrir la puerta y dejar salir al joven, pero al tocar el pomo una voz en su mente le dijo que le chico se tenía merecido su encierro por tratar de poseerla y sin más se fue.

Gin volvió a tratar de sacar de su cabeza esos recuerdos, pero le fue imposible.

desde que salí de casa he tratado de demostrar que no soy Viviana, pero ahora que veo las cosas que he hecho me doy cuenta de que lo único que he logrado es comprobar que soy ella- Gin se hundió en el fondo de la bañera y ahí se quedó por un rato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven estaba totalmente apurada, por la mañana era la asamblea con el pueblo y ella habia olvidado totalmente que tenía que repartir el antídoto contra las sombras. Quedaban solo 5 horas para la asamblea y esta poción iba a demorar un poco.

Raven se encontraba en su "huerto" personal de plantas con propiedades mágicas leyendo la lista de ingredientes.

Veamos de nuevo: una hidrastide picada, 6 hojas de bardana, 200 gramos de ortiga picada y 5 cucharadas de poleo liquido- dijo Raven- la receta es fácil, pero no tengo todos los ingredientes o sea sí los tengo, pero no en gran cantidad- decía para si misma- Me alcanza para la mitad del reino y a esta hora ¿donde rayos conseguiré lo que me falta?

Hola- Raven se dio vuelta para ver a su invitada.

Hola- dijo sorprendida al ver a Ginebra que estaba un tanto extraña, para ser una persona que habia sufrido mucho hace tan poco estaba totalmente radiante, llevaba una túnica blanca larga, en la cintura amarrada con un pañuelo rosado y llevaba el cabello suelto adornado por un cintillo de flores, llevaba un bolso en la espalda- ¿para qué es la poción que preparas?

Para combatir los súbditos del infierno- dijo tratando de parecer normal aunque tenía muchas dudas acerca de Ginebra- pero tengo me faltan ingredientes.

¿Que te falta- preguntó Gin curiosa.

Lo tengo todo solo que me falta cantidad, por ejemplo tengo el poleo y la bardana pero me hace falta ortiga picada e hidrastide.

Yo tengo de eso- dijo sacando de la mochila varios pequeños sacos- a ver esto es boldo, estos son ojos de sapos- dijo abriendo uno por uno los sacos- aja, aquí tiene – dijo pasándole dos pequeñas bolsas- el saco verde es la ortiga y el blanco hidrastide, espero le alcance.

Gracias- dijo sorprendida Raven

Bueno ahora me voy- dijo dándole la espalda a Raven- espero le salga bien la poción.

Ginebra espera- dijo levantándose Raven.

¿si?

¿Hablaste con Rorek- preguntó Raven y luego añadió- creo que el estaba un tanto confuso respecto a ti, creo que tal vez creyó un tanto lo que dijo ese chico.

¿Y usted también lo creyó no- Raven dio como única respuesta un esquivamiento de mirada- Pues bien dígale que lo que dijo Brotherblood es verdad- Gin contestó y nuevamente se dispuso retirarse.

Eso es todo lo que le vas a dejar dicho- preguntó enojada Raven- ¿acaso no piensas explicarle por que le mentiste?

No lo entendería

¿Por qué crees que no?

Por que no creo que el haya sufrido tanto como nosotras dos. El es una persona común y corriente y aunque sea simpático y agradable no creo que lo entienda.

Yo creo que si lo entiende, el fue la primera persona a la que le dije que yo era un demonio luego de que lo descubrí hace algunos días.

Yo no creo que lo entienda, solo creo que lo acepta. El no puede ni imaginarse lo que es que te digan que todo en lo que creías es falso y que el mismo no es lo que creía ser- Dijo enojada Gin. Raven le encontró un tanto la razón a Ginebra, pero no la iba a dejar ganar ese duelo verbal.

A lo mejor a el nunca le dirán que no es quien cree ser, pero gracias a ti esta dándose cuenta de que todo lo que creía respecto a ti es falso- respondió igual de enojada Raven.

Y que me dice de usted, el creía que usted lo quería y también se dio cuenta de que no era así- respondió Gin siguiendo con su enojo. Raven se pasmó.

Yo solo pienso que a él le gustaría saber el porque no le dijiste la verdad- dijo bajando el tono Raven. Ginebra miró al suelo.

Dígale, que pensé que no me iba a aceptar- dijo aguantando el llanto- he hecho cosas horribles y estoy arrepentida, pero no puedo parar de hacerlas…esas cosas me llaman. No puedo negar quien soy.

A lo mejor te gustaría desahogarte conmigo- dijo Raven sentándose en el suelo, Gin asintió se sentó junto a ella y le contó todo acerca de cómo habia descubierto quien era, como su padre la encerró y como habia encerrado a dos chicos en torres de aire, mientras Raven preparaba la poción.

Gracias por escucharme- dijo Gin un poco más aliviada- me gustaría que le contará todo eso a Rorek.

¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú misma?

No, yo hoy me tengo que ir- Dijo levantándose nuevamente Gin- Debo llegar a Bretania luego

Pensé que ahora todo estaba más claro te ibas a quedar- respondió sorprendida Raven.

Puede que me haya sacado un peso de encima, pero aún así no puedo negar quien soy, si me quedo de seguro le haré daño a más de una persona por acá- dijo en un tono más alto ya que estaba alejándose de Raven- Dígale a Rorek que de todos los chicos que he conocido él es el único que en ningún momento me dieron ganas de lastimarlo y también que siento no poder seguir ayudándolo y para usted le recomiendo que le diga que lo quiere aún cuando este comprometida el amor es más fuerte.

Raven se sonrojó y corrió para alcanzar a Ginebra.

quédate- le dijo- antes no confiaba en ti, pero ahora que me contaste todo pienso que tenemos tanto en común. en algunos días es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Lo siento, debo irme. Aunque me gustaría darle un regalo por su cumpleaños. Podría ser algún hechizo que le sea útil me sé muchos o pociones piense en algo que quiera alcanzar- Raven comenzó a pensar no hallaba que pedir hasta que recordó la pelota.

Me gustaría que me interpretaras unas frases, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando algo y las pistas que tengo para encontrarlo son tres papeles. El primero dice **Bosque**, el segundo **dice Donde las hojas caen** y el tercero **dice Beith es el nombre del bello faisán de color blanco**.

Eso es fácil- Dijo Gin- Las primeras partes nos dicen que esta en el bosque en un lugar de árboles caducos…

Eso mismo interpreté yo, pero me hace falta el tercero.

El tercero es un juego de palabras del alfabeto de los árboles, el alfabeto oghámico. Por muchos años fue usado por poetas y sabios. Es un lenguaje que se lleva acabo con pocas letras que estaban escritas en árboles, además a algunos de los árboles se les asignó un color, que dependía del estatus del árbol. Hay árboles capitales y también árboles comunes. A algunos árboles también se les relacionó con signos astrales y con pájaros. Por ejemplo:_ Beith es el nombre del bello faisán de color blanco._ Se están refiriendo al árbol que fue marcado con la letra B y que es el abedul al que se le relaciona con el color blanco y tiene como pájaro el faisán. En resumidas encontrarás lo que buscas en un Abedul en el bosque.

Creo que en este bosque hay docenas de abedules- dijo desesperanzada Raven.

Como veo que mi regalo no te sirvió de mucho te haré uno mejor- Gin sacó una pluma de su bolso y un pedazo de pergamino. Luego en él escribió algo y se lo entregó a Raven quien comenzó a leerlo.

**Mística llama que danzas en la oscuridad, mística llama que esparces tu luminosidad. Trae ante mi lo que necesito ver**- Raven concluyó.

Tienes que decirlo tres veces en voz alta, en una noche de lunas nuevas, tienes suerte mañana habrán esas lunas. Bueno luego de decir el hechizo debes ir a pasearte por donde estén los abedules y sin duda encontrarás al que oculta lo que buscas- Gin suspiró- Bueno me voy.

Ginebra yo también te quiero dar un regalo -dijo deteniéndola.- Una vez un gran hombre me dijo que la gente es lo que quiere ser y si tu luchas por no ser Viviana no lo serás- Gin le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, al rato su rostro se ensombreció.

Es fácil para ti decir eso, tú eres la hija de un demonio- dijo muy despacio como para que Raven no escuchara- en cambio yo soy el demonio…y mi nombre ya no es más Ginebra me llamo Viviana- luego de eso se introdujo en la espesura del bosque y no se vio más- Ahora debo encontrar a los Balin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven había terminado de hablar en la asamblea sobre la ayuda que les habían otorgado los otros reinos a Azarath. De paso también les habia informado de que seguía prometida con el príncipe Flash, pero que la boda se había aplazado. Luego de terminada la Asamblea. La gente del reino se puso en fila para recibir la poción en contra de los súbditos del infierno y alguna gente se comenzó a inscribir para irse al pueblo de Hood.

Raven se escondió en el castillo y se dirigió a su habitación en el camino se encontró con Rorek.

Reina- la llamó este para que se acercara.

¿sí- preguntó tranquila Raven

¿ha visto a Ginebra no la encuentro por ninguna parte- Raven se mordió el labio.

Ella se ha ido Rorek- Rorek sintió como si le hubieron pegado un fuerte golpe.

Se fue ha si sin más, sin explicar nada-sentenció enojado Rorek

En verdad a mi me explicó todo y me dijo que te dijera algunas cosas ¿quieres escucharlas- Raven preguntó preguntar ya que Rorek se veía muy molesto.

Sí dijo en un suspiro este.

Bueno dijo que te dijera que todo lo que dijo Brotherblood es verdad- Rorek sintió ese fuerte golpe nuevamente- pero que de todos los chicos que había conocido, tú eras el único a quien nunca pensó en lastimar, además dijo que note iba a poder seguir ayudando…esa parte no la entendí.

No es nada- dijo Rorek meneando la cabeza- ¿y no sabe que iba a hacer ahora- preguntó a Raven.

Lo único que dijo es que no podía negar quien era.

Va a matar a los Balin- dijo preocupado Rorek- hay que avisarles- dijo desesperado Rorek, pero Raven lo detuvo.

No creo que lo haga, dale un voto de confianza- dijo decidida Raven. Rorek la miró incrédulo. Pero Raven prosiguió- Gin me contó todo de cómo se había enterado que era Viviana y de el porqué había encerrado a unos chicos, se veía arrepentida y además esta confundida, pero de seguro ahora tendrá tiempo para reflexionar.

Está bien- dijo resignado Rorek.

Antes de irse me dio esto- dijo Raven mostrando el papel con el hechizó- me dijo que serviría a para encontrar la pelota.

Había oído antes de este hechizo- esta bien hoy en la noche lo haremos.

Raven asintió. De pronto entró Misen corriendo y diciéndole que se cambiara de Ropa que el príncipe Flash había llegado a verla. Raven miró a Rorek que le dijo que se suspenderían las clases por hoy y le dijo que la pasará bien. Raven miró por una última vez a Rorek y se apresuró a cambiarse ropa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven llegó con una capucha a la entrada del castillo, aunque estaban en primavera hacía mucho frío y el viento advertía que algo iba a pasar. La noche era oscura ya que las dos lunas estaban en fase nueva. No había rastro del soleado día que acababa de terminar. Raven había estado toda la tarde junto con Flash y Misen, en verdad se la habían pasado muy bien. Descubrió para su agrado que Flash era una persona muy agradable para conversar y muy erudito. A lo mejor con el tiempo lo llegaría a apreciar mucho.

Raven sintió una mano en su espalda era Rorek que también abrigado por una capa había llegado a acompañar a Raven.

Los dos caminaron en dirección al lado oriente del bosque. Mientras caminaban ninguno dijo ni una palabra. Raven miró a Rorek y comenzó a recordar lo que le habia dicho Gin **_para usted le recomiendo que le diga que lo quiere aún cuando este comprometida el amor es más fuerte _**¿a que se refería con eso, Raven nuca habia dicho que quisiera a Rorek. Lo miró nuevamente y se sonrojó, de inmediato desvió la mirada. Rorek que había sentido que lo miraba se dio vuelta, pero Raven miraba al frente.

Cuando llegaron a la parte del bosque en las que habían plantado abedules Raven sacó el pequeño pergamino que le había dado Ginebra y comenzó a leer.

**Mística llama que danzas en la oscuridad, mística llama que esparces tu luminosidad. Trae ante mi lo que necesito ver- **repitió dos veces más este hechizo. Y se quedó parada esperando alguna señal que le dijera, donde estaba la pelota. Pero no pasó nada. Ya había empezado a pensar que el hechizo no funcionaría cuando Rorek le habló.

Creo que deberíamos caminar entre los abedules en vez de quedarnos quietos- Rorek comenzó a avanzar y Raven lo siguió. De pronto cuando iban caminando una luz azul les llamó la atención. Raven miró con cuidado hacia ella y vio que venía de la tierra de enfrente de un abedul. Se acercó cabía la tierra y con sus poderes la hizo levitar. Rorek la miraba desde atrás.

Juntó con al tierra se elevó una pequeña pelota. Raven la atrajo hasta ella y la dejó levitando, pero no se atrevía a tomarla.

Raven tómala- le dijo Rorek desde atrás.

Es que…- dijo esta con miedo

¿Que?

Yo no te conté algo. Cuando le conté a Misen que era un demonio ella me dijo que ya lo sabía y…

¿y- dijo Rorek curioso.

Ella dijo que ya lo sabía, que esta pelota se lo había dicho, que en ella había aparecido trigón- después de esto Rorek miró con cautela la pelota.

De todas formas tendrás que tomarla- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Raven. Raven asintió con la cabeza. Con cuidado se acercó a la pelota y la tomó, nada pasó.

Cuando Raven ya había suspirado aliviada, porque no había sucedido nada, se oyó una voz de ultratumba.

Hola Hija, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Raven y Rorek miraron horrorizados la pelota que en ese minuto ya se había tornado roja y desde dentro de ella aparecía la figura diabólica de Trigón.

**HOLA A TODOS. **

**AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE CAPÍTULO. ESTA VEZ NO ADELANTARÉ NADA DE LO QUE VENDRÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO, PORQUE TODAVIA NO HE ORGANIZADO BIEN LAS IDEAS.**

**LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTA NO ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SALE GINEBRA, TAL VEZ NO SERÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NI EN EL QUE LE SIGA, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE SALDRÁ.**

**PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN COMO ES ROREK LES DIGO QUE EL 23 DE FEBRERO APARECERÁ EN EL TV PARA LATINOAMERICA SPELLBOUND. ¬ EL ES EL LINDO DE PELO BLANQUITO.**

**YAPS ESO. OJALÁHAYAN DISFRUTO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS, POR QUE ELLOSME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**ATTE. **

**CLEO**

**¡¡¡AH! UNA NIÑA ME CONSULTÓ SI EL BODY QUE YO DESCRIBÍA DE Raven ERA IGUAL AL DE LA SERIE, TE RESPONDO: SIIII ES IGUAL Y PARA LA QUE ME PIDIÓ QUE HABLARÁ MÁS DE LOS OTROS TITANES LE DIGO QUE LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE EN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SALGAN MUUUUCHO MÁS. TAMBIÉN QUERIA DECIRLE MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN FELICITADO Y QUERIA AGRADECER PUNTUALMENTE A ARTEMISA POR SER TAN INCONDICIONAL DEL FIC.**

**SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO DECIRLES (QUE TOY OLVIDADIZA) QUE SI QUIEREN SABER COMO YO ME IMAGINÓ A GINEBRA ME MANDEN UN MAIL Y YO LES MANDARÉ EL DIBUJO QUE TENGO DE ELLA. SE QUE COMO DIBUJANTE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE PERO ALGO ES ALGO (NIKY TU NO ME MANDES MAIL A TI TE MUESTRO EL ORIGINAL CUANDO ENTREMOS AL COLE)**

**AHORA SÍ ME DESPIDO ATTE.**

**CLEO.**


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños, parte 1

**Feliz cumpleaños.**

Raven y Rorek miraron horrorizados la pelota que en ese minuto ya se había tornado roja y desde dentro de ella aparecía la figura diabólica de Trigón.

¿Qué acaso no te alegra verme, querida hija?- dijo cínicamente Trigón mientras soltaba una horrenda risa.

yo solo quiero…-Raven tartamudeaba la espantosa figura de Trigón la ponía un tanto nerviosa, pero pensó en su madre apretó fuertemente el puño y sacó fuerzas- quería saber para que molestas a Azarath ya tuviste lo que querías hace años, por que ahora no nos dejas en paz.

porque ahora quiero más- dijo con una voz espeluznante

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en tono desafiante Raven.

a ti, mi pequeña hija…

Raven se quedó paralizada unos segundos.

… si tu vienes no molestaré más a Azarath

Raven siempre supo que Trigon no pediría algo fácil de conseguir, pero el pedirla a ella era distinto a Raven le aterraba la idea y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda.

¿Qué me dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Rorek miraba con preocupación ya que notaba que ella debía estar debatiéndose en un gran dilema.

Raven…- Rorek no sabía que decirle. Raven tenía en sus manos el salvar a su pueblo, pero si lo hacía también tendría una infelicidad eterna.

yo…Raven -estaba batallando consigo misma. Trigón la miraba con excitación le encantaba el horror que despedía su hija, pero esa imagen no duró mucho pues en un arrebato de sentimientos Raven tiró lejos la pelota, que se rompió en centenares de pequeños cristales que cambiaron de color rojo a lila- yo no puedo hacerlo- dijo Raven en un murmullo mientras abundantes lagrimas caían estrepitosamente por su rostro- soy una cobarde- finalizó mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Rorek la miraba serio sin hacer nada. No culpaba a Raven, seria muy cobarde hacerlo. Ella estaba en una situación que pondría tiritar al más valiente de los hombres.

la gente del pueblo me va a odiar…

¿por qué?- preguntó Rorek como si no la entendiera. Aunque sabía bien como podía reaccionar la gente.

como que por qué Rorek…tenía la solución…y yo no pude…

pero si aquí no ha pasado nada, vinimos a ver una pelota que no encontramos y nos quedamos mirando los árboles eso es todo- dijo firmemente Rorek. Raven en ese momento entendió la intención del muchacho.

recomiendas que mienta- dijo atónita Raven

ya lo has hecho antes o acaso los pobladores saben que ese demonio es tu padre- estas palabras se alojaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Raven, había sido un golpe duro para ella, pero Rorek tenía la razón.

no- contestó en un suspiro.

Raven no te sientas mal, yo creo que tampoco hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo…- comenzó a decir Rorek

eso es mentira, tu eres muy valiente Rorek y solo tratas de consolarme- dijo Raven mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se encontraban alojadas en ellos

Rorek hubiera preferido morir a ver los ojos de Raven transmitiendo tanto miedo y dolor. Despacio se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Cualquier persona que viera esta escena pensaría que Rorek se aprovechaba de la situación, pero no era así, Rorek de verdad lo sentía y el no era una persona aprovechadora.

tenemos otras formas de vencerlo, podemos mantenerlo a raya con el hechizo de lea mariposa y además el mago Morrow vendrá luego con el hechizo, ya verás como las cosas se arreglan.

Raven miró con mucha tristeza a Rorek y de poco se fue acercando a él.

Rorek yo…- ya era demasiado tarde para decir nada los labios de Raven y Rorek se juntaron tan torpemente, que más que un beso había sido un golpe de cabeza. Aún así para ellos era especial, era un beso que le decía a Rorek que Raven de verdad sentía algo por él y un beso que le confirmaba a Raven lo que ella creía- Rorek yo te amo, creí que no era así, pero al verte con Ginebra…

lo sé, la verdad es que no te creí cuando dijiste que no te gustaba- dijo Rorek eufórico.

No lo digas así que suena como si tú lo supieras todo ¬¬

sé más que tú- contestó Rorek en tono burlón.

¿ah si? ¿Qué sabes más que yo?

yo supe que te amaba primero, además supe que tu me mentías, también sabía que Gin solo era mi amiga…

ya para.- ordenó Raven y luego se lanzó a reír.

¿por qué te ríes?

es que es inevitable, estamos en un lío muy grande, hay un demonio persiguiéndome, estoy comprometida con otro, ese otro es tu amo y aún así estoy feliz- terminó de decir esto con un suave beso en la boca de Rorek. A este se le estimuló todo el cuerpo con un gran cosquilleó y respondió de inmediato el beso.

Trigón había desaparecido, la pelota estaba hecha añicos, nada quedaba de los recuerdos de cuando apareció el demonio ni de su propuesta. Esa noche había dado un gran vuelco haciéndose las lunas y las estrellas las únicas testigos de cómo para Raven la noche que pensó la peor de su vida se convirtió en la mejor de todas gracias a Rorek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feliz cumpleaños Raven- gritaba muy contenta Misen, que estaba parada al lado de la cama de Raven junto a u madre y a Mori, su pequeña hermana.

Raven refregó despacio sus ojos, se quitó el cabello de sobre la cara y miró de reojo la mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama. El calendario lo confirmaba, era su cumpleaños y ella no lo habia siquiera recordado. Levantó despacio su cuerpo del colchón y se acomodó sentada en la cama. Miró sonriente a Misen y a su familia y recibió los regalos que le traían. Aidra la madre de Misen le había preparado una montaña de panqueques para comer, Mori le habia hecho con sus propias manos un lindo almohadón donde colocar la corana y Misen le había dado un lindo brazalete.

Misen, Aidra y Mori se habían ido de la habitación de Raven y esta por fin dejó de fingir falsa alegría. Hace un año su cumpleaños hubiera sido agradable, aunque no le gustaban las fiestas, pero con los últimos acontecimientos este apestaba. Para que celebrar el día de su nacimiento, si con el solo se habían acarreado problemas. Raven sabía que el pueblo estaría esperando que dijera algunas palabras pero no se sentía de ánimos para eso así que no escogió nada muy exquisito de vestir, ya hablaría mañana con el pueblo.

Estaba por salir de la pieza cuando recordó que no se había puesto el brazalete que le había dado Misen. Se acercó a la mesa de noche y lo tomó. De pronto una gran águila se posó en alfeizar de su ventana. El águila depositó en el suelo un paquete y se marchó. Raven lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo. Adentró había un gran libro de magia con una pequeña nota.

_Feliz cumpleaños Raven, que sea un día de gran dicha para ti. En la tarde nos veremos, lamentablemente Flash también estará ahí, pero ya veremos algún modo de vernos a hurtadillas._

_Rorek._

Raven sonrió con amargura, porque aunque la idea de ver a Rorek costara estaba feliz por solo verlo, ese día andaba un tanto amargada.

Raven dejó el libro sobre la cama decidida a echarle una ojeada luego. Tomó el brazalete y se lo colocó. Estaba por salir de la pieza cuando nuevamente un pájaro se posó en su ventana. Estaba vez no se trataba de un águila sino de una bella grulla. ¿Pero como una grulla llegaría hasta esa altura? Se preguntó Raven, pero luego de tantos acontecimientos ya nada le parecía descabellado. Abrió bien la ventana y de un salto la grulla entró, majestuosamente, a su habitación. La grulla depositó sobre su cama un paquete y tan majestuosamente como había llegado se largó. Raven tomó el nuevo paquete con cuidado, no sabía quien más aparte de Rorek le podía enviar regalos por medio de aves así que tomó con extrema precaución el proceso de abrir el nuevo paquete. Fue mucha su sorpresa al ver un lindo medallón con una piedra grisácea en el centro juntó con una pequeña nota.

_Rorek y yo habíamos recolectado piedras de sapo para ti. Lamentablemente perdimos la mayoría y aunque la del medallón no es muy grande te juró que trabajé mucho en ella._

_Viviana._

Raven sonrió, sonrisa que se esfumó muy rápidamente de su rostro. Todos recordaban su cumpleaños, pero a ella no le importaba. ¿De que sirve un cumpleaños en que tú ser más querido no esta junto a ti? ¿De que sirve haber nacido si con eso empezó un gran calvario? Todos parecían estar preocupados de darle regalos, pero nadie recordaba que hace tan poco su madre se había largado de este mundo. Luego de reflexionar mucho Raven se dio cuenta que ellos no tenían la culpa, ellos solo querían que ella fuera feliz y ella era la amargada que lo tomaba todo a mal.

Raven se acercó a su closet, lo abrió de par en par, se arrodilló y desde atrás de unas cajas sacó el pequeño libro que le había entregado Rorek en el que había dibujos de ella. No sabía como lo había obtenido, él solo le habia dicho que la madre de Raven había hecho los dibujos. Raven comenzó a ojearlo y de pronto unas lágrimas fugitivas escaparon de sus ojos color violeta. Sintió unos goles en la puerta.

Raven llegó el príncipe Flash…y Rorek- dijo despacio Misen.

Raven se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

Ya voy- dijo tratando de parecer emocionada. Se levantó rápido se dispuso a guardar nuevamente el libro, pero antes de hacerlo una hoja cayó de dentro del libro. Raven se agachó a recogerla y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que contenía la hoja. Una imagen de ella con Rorek…no, no era ella pero… ¿era Rorek? No, tampoco. La chica de la foto era demasiado alta para ser Raven y además aparentaba más edad al igual que el chico de la foto, que estaba vestido con una armadura. Raven miró al dorso de la foto _Mi amor y yo_ era lo único que recitaba. Volvió a girar la foto y vio que los dos estaban parados en un lindo campo de violetas.

"_Ahí estaba ella corriendo por un campo de violetas, parecía gozar el momento al máximo, pero Raven no recordaba haber estado en un campo de violetas. Tampoco recordaba el vestido que llevaba puesto. De pronto se vio de frente y se dio cuenta de que no era ella, era Arella más joven. Alguien pronunció el nombre de Arella y ella sonriendo volteó su cara y ahí se encontraba Fausto, vestido con la armadura con la que salía en el retrato" _

Raven observó detalladamente la imagen ¡¡¡era su madre y su padre! Su padre era tan apuesto, tan parecido a Rorek, solo que con el cabello más corto, aún así tenían el mismo color de cabello y los mismos ojos azules. Raven se sorprendió del parecido de estos dos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar estaba embobada mirando a su madre. Era tan bella. Raven se parecía mucho a ella y lo sabía, pero ella siempre había notado que su madre tenía un brillo especial que ella no tenía y antes de que ella muriera su meta en la vida era obtener ese brillo, esa gracia. En cambió ahora su meta era vencer Trigón.

Miró una vez más la foto, luego la volvió a voltear y se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado. Debajo de la oración _Mi amor y yo, el día más feliz de mi vida. _Había otra oración escrita más pequeña y era más corta _Gracias por el dibujo Elme._

Elme quien quiera que fuera había dibujado a sus padres y lo había hecho con tanta gracia y con tanto sentimiento que era casi como un espejo del alma de su madre, por eso en ese minuto Raven no quería nada más que conocer a Elme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flash caminaba altaneramente unos cuantos pasos delante de Rorek. Estaba muy molesto con este, había desaparecido cuando el más lo necesitaba, estaba bien que por el día ayudara a la reina, pero ¿Qué rayos hacía en la noche que lo mantenía tan ocupado?

Flash lo miró de reojo y notó que estaba distraído, un tanto nervioso y eso le preocupó. Rorek había sido su compañero desde la infancia y no le gustaba estar molestó con él ni verlo así, pero esos malditos rumores revoloteaban rápidamente como polillas en su cabeza.

Flash back

_-¿Acaso no lo ha notado su alteza?_

_- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba estupefacto Flash_

_- al comportamiento del señoriíto Rorek- decía inficionadamente Thomas, el criado de su majestad el príncipe Flash._

_- pues no… ¿hay algo que deba notar?_

_- si quiere casarse con su reina yo pienso que sí- replicaba este mal intencionadamente _

_- Thomas, realmente no estoy entendiendo nada._

_- La verdad es que es muy sencillo de entender joven amo, El señoriíto Rorek es un chico y la señorita Raven una linda chica…esto sumado a la extraña actitud del señoriíto Rorek últimamente…_

_- ¿tratas de decir que a Rorek le gusta la reina Raven?_

_- no- dijo rápidamente para defenderse Thomas- yo solo trato de decir que hay algunas actitudes que yo creo que usted debe observar, como esas miradas cómplices que ellos dos se dan…_

Fin Flash back

Ese Thomas le había llenado la cabeza de supuestos y él se los había tomado como realidad. Rorek no le haría eso. Rorek era su fiel compañero no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Flash miró nuevamente de reojo a Rorek y dudó de su confianza. Después de todo Thomas tenía razón en algo Raven era una linda señorita y Rorek un chico…un chico, aunque le costara admitirlo, mucho mejor que él.

Flash decidió hacer una última cosa, ver como se comportaban ellos dos cerca y si sus sospechas llegaban a ser ciertas, tendría que ponerle un fin al asunto…aún así tenía fe en que solo fueran supuestos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey Bestita ya elegiste alguna cosa, ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí- decía harto el príncipe Cyborg, por que su amigo y colega el rey Logan, no se decidía que regalarle a la reina Raven para su cumpleaños.

espera un poco más Cy, ya casi lo tengo ¿Qué te parece este?- decía Logan mientras le mostraba un hermoso vestido verde a su amigo.

la verdad es muy lindo, pero creo que le gustaría más si fuera en un color más apagado, por lo visto no usa muchos colores fuertes- decía bostezando Cy.

pero ¿no crees que combinaría con su cabello?- decía dudando si cambiarlo Logan.

no se quien te enseño de moda Bestita, pero su cabello es lavanda, no creo que combine bien con ese vestido.

¿no es verde su cabello?

a parte de todas las fallas de nacimiento que ya tienes hay que agregar que eres daltónico- dijo irónicamente Cyborg- la reina tiene el cabello lavanda.

PERO SI YO NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE LA REINA- contestó enojado el rey de Animal Kingdom

ENTONCES ¿¿A QUIEN RAYOS LE HAS BUSCADO UN REGALO POR MÁS DE 4 HORAS?- el príncipe Cy ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Pues a su dama de compañía- dijo con ojos brillantes el chico verde- es tan bella, tan adorable, tan perfecta…

sí, y no te quiere ver ni en pintura. Déjala en paz…y a la reina ¿ya le tienes regalo, por si se te ha olvidado hoy es el cumpleaños de la reina no de su dama de compañía.

sí hace rato, desde que llegamos. Un aldeano me dijo que le gustaban las antigüedades y yo le compré unas máscaras- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Algún día harás que te mate- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse Cyborg- ahora vamos OH llegaremos tarde al almuerzo.

¿pero te gusta el vestido verde si o no?- decía tranquilo el rey. Cyborg no le respondía por que se estaba marchando, Logan fue tras de él y uno de sus criados pagó el vestido.

Ya en el coche. Los dos miembros de la realeza iban tranquilos mirando hacia fuera.. Pero algo los distrajo de pronto, el cielo se oscureció y se tornó color carmesí.

El príncipe Cyborg hizo que el cochero se detuviera y bajó a ver que pasaba. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el sol tapado por unas extrañes nubes rojas. El rey Logan que ya estaba a su lado también se asombró. Caminó unos cuantos pasos delante del príncipe tratando de notar mejor que era lo que tapaba el sol, Cuando sintió demasiado calor cerca de él. Casi muere de un infarto al notar que lo que hace unos momentos eran verdes praderas se habían tornado grandes pozas de lava, que se expandían por todos lados quemando lo que encontrarán a su paso.

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola Flash, es un gusto que estés aquí. No nos habíamos visto de ayer de verdad te eché de menos- Mintió perfectamente Raven. Rorek miraba la escena unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Raven miró por unos tres segundos hacía Rorek y parpadeó. Rorek sabía lo que significaba eso. Ese parpadeo era un_ Es a ti a quien te quiero decir todo esto_, muchas personas no se hubieran dado cuenta de que ese era el significado del parpadeo, pero dos personas que se aman como Raven y Rorek tienen un vínculo especial que los lleva a notar cuando un parpadeo es por inercia y cuando es un mensaje.

el gusto es mío reina- dijo melosamente Flash, mientras tomaba con delicadez la mano de Raven, para besarla- Vine aquí hoy, para saludarla por su cumpleaños y le he traído este pequeño presente- Flash aplaudió con las manos y de inmediato apareció un sequito de criados que cargaban una gran caja. Flash ordenó que la abrieran y de inmediato una gran cantidad de libros aparecieron ordenados dentro de la caja. Raven no pudo evitar en sorprenderse y de inmediato se arrodilló para verlos. Cogió uno y lo comenzó a ojear. Luego sonriente levantó la cabeza y miró a Rorek, quien miraba un tanto molesto para afuera. ¿Por qué estaba así? Y entonces Raven recordó su falta de tino, Rorek también le había regalado un libro.

Raven trató de arreglar su desliz, disimulando que ya no le interesaban tanto los libros e invitó a pasar a sus invitados a la sala de estar.

Flash no había olvidado su plan y tratando de que uno de los dos, Rorek o Raven se delataran, los hizo enfrentarse.

Rorek, que mal educado, no has saludado a la reina- Rorek que seguía mirando para afuera se sobresaltó y solo atinó a pararse y felicitar muy escuetamente a la reina. Esto alivió a Flash, quien dijo que entonces no podía ser cierto lo que le había dicho Thomas, si se gustaran no perderían la oportunidad de charlar un rato. Lo que el no sabía es que Rorek era muy buen actor y muy buen espía. Él había oído lo que le habia dicho Thomas a Flash y se moría por estar un rato a solas con Raven para comentarle que se tendrían que alejar un poco. Esperaba que lo que le costó tanto no se arruinara.

De pronto un poderoso temblor azotó al castillo. Raven de la impresión se aferró fuertemente a Rorek, quien la sujetó por instinto. Ese momento se quedo plasmado en la mente de Flash, pero no atinó a hacer nada porque otro fuerte temblor comenzó. Flash se sujetó de un sillón, Misen se sostenía junto al umbral e la puerta junto con Mori, parecía que el temblor nunca iba a terminar. Fue entonces cuando con un último remezón todo acabó.

Raven soltó despacio a Rorek y se acercó a una ventana, para ver como se encontraba todo afuera su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que todo lo que antes había sido su jardín ahora eran lagos de lava.

¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- dijo Misen quien se había acercado al igual que Raven a la ventana.

hermana tengo miedo- decía Mori comenzando a llorar.

no, Mori no temas…

¿Quién dijo que no había que temer?- una extraña voz salía del techo. Todos los presentes miraron rápidamente y solo vieron una sombra que ágilmente se dejó caer al piso.- Chiquilla malcriada ya es hora de que vengas conmigo- dictó la sombra mientras miraba a Raven.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó molesto Rorek.

Yo soy Slade.


	7. Feliz Cumpleaños, parte 2

Yo soy Slade

Eso no me dice nada- dijo molesto Rorek mientras evocaba sus poderes- Tienes diez segundos para explicar quien eres.

Yo solo soy un humilde servidor del amo Trigón- dijo cortésmente- Y tú estas dificultando mi trabajo, ¡Ah! Olvidé desearte un feliz cumpleaños.- dijo mientras arrojaba unos shurikens directo a la cabeza de Rorek, quien se agachó para esquivarlos- Mocosa es hora de que vengas conmigo.

Nooooooo- dijo vehemente Raven- yo no iré con él- de pronto y sin previo aviso se largó a llorar desconsolada- Misen no dejes que me lleve por favor, tengo miedo…

No Raven te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan nada- contestó esta mientras se acercaba a Raven junto a Mori.

Slade se comenzó a acercar a Raven dispuesto en apartar a Misen, pero recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido. Flash estaba en posición de ataque listo para cuando Slade se levantara. Rorek estaba convocando otro conjuro y Raven no dejaba de llorar mientras que Mori y Misen la abrazaban. No podía haber un cuadro más deprimente que ese.

Cuando Slade se levantó del suelo y Flash y Rorek estaban a punto de atacarlo. Hubo una fuerte explosión que lanzó lejos a Mori y Misen. Raven literalmente había estallado y todo lo que estaba cerca suyo estaba rodeado de negro.

NO me quiero ir de aquí- la voz de Raven era de ultratumba, realmente escalofriante. De pronto abrió los ojos que ya no eran dos sino cuatro ojos de profundo color carmesí. Unos tentáculos negros comenzaron a salir de debajo de las faldas de Raven y fueron directo a tacar a Slade, quien los cortó con una pequeña daga, pero seguían saliendo más tentáculos y con más velocidad. Slade se alejó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Eso es, libera todo tu poder. Destruidlo todo sin importar que o a quien acaba con todo lo bueno que has tenido- decía este mientras seguía riendo.

En ese minuto Raven reaccionó y volvió a ser ella misma. Sin poder lo que había pasado se tocó la frente, lugar en el que antes había estado el otro par de ojos.

¡OH! Dios que fue eso- Raven miraba como todos la miraban pasmados- yo lo siento, no se…yo...yo.

Raven tranquilízate- le gritó Rorek- si no lo haces volverá a pasar- Raven tiritando respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas aparecieron dos figuras. Era el príncipe Robin y la princesa Starfire.

Nos volvemos a encontrar Slade- gritó el príncipe mientras sacaba de su espalda un largó bastón. Ahora arreglaremos nuestras cuentas.

La princesa Starfire corrió a ayudar a Misen que al parecer estaba inconsciente ya que Mori no la podía despertar.

¡OH! Robin es un gusto volver a verte, sé que tenemos una pela pendiente, pero en este minuto no te puedo atender- dijo mientras se acercaba a Raven que estaba acurrucada junto a la pared repitiendo cosas intangibles, pero el príncipe Robin le detuvo el paso a Slade y así comenzó una ardua lucha. En eso sin perder tiempo Rorek corrió hacia Raven y la abrazó fuertemente. Por segunda vez Flash vio algo que le quedó plasmado en la retina y que estaba seguro no lo podría olvidar jamás.

Mientras, Raven se adentraba en su mente. Estaba muy confundida, vagaba por lugares extraños, paisajes de libros olvidados y sueños confusos. Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos.

_Raven…Raven…_

_- sí, soy yo- contestaba esta afanada por ver quien estaba ahí, le era una voz tan familiar._

_- Sí lo sé, yo también soy tú- dijo formal, la voz que cada vez se acercaba más._

_- no entiendo…_

_De pronto de las sombras apareció su figura vestida con en el ceñido y negro body de pelea que había mandos o a hacer, llevaba las manos en la cintura y la capucha puesta._

_- ya te lo dije yo soy tú- dijo como si no hubiera nada difícil que entender, como si todos los días uno se encontrara de frente consigo mismo._

_- me estoy volviendo loca- dijo Raven mientras se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza._

_-no, no te estas volviendo loca, pero si sigues así te volverás y yo no puedo permitir que eso pase. Tú me necesitas._

_- Pero si tú eres y, ya estas en mí yo no te necesito._

_- Es verdad que somos la misma persona, pero somos distintas. Soy una ramificación tuya. Tú eres una Raven plena con variados sentimientos y emociones, yo soy una Raven sin emociones libre de sentimientos. No siento nada y nada emotivo me duele, solo respondo al dolor físico. En resumen la mejor arma para una pelea._

_- ¿Por que te necesito y como apareciste?- preguntaba la "verdadera Raven"_

_- Te responderé la segunda pregunta primero. Yo soy como un anticuerpo algo que creó tu mente para cuando viniera la enfermedad, de cierta forma tu subconsciente siempre estuvo al tanto de que Trigón era tu verdadero padre, porque aunque no te parezcas a él llevas su sangre. Trigón es tu gran enfermedad y ya vino. Yo estoy preparada para no sentir dolor cuando lo veo y no tener horribles recuerdos, También me es más fácil aprender el hechizo de lea Mariposa, es por eso que me necesitas no puedes pelear si te desesperas. Necesito apoderarme de tu cuerpo y mandar sobré el aunque sea por un tiempo. Hasta que se vaya trigón._

_- Y ¿estas segura de que puedes con esto?_

_- Me he entrenado toda la vida, no tengo fallas ni errores, sé que puedo con esto y aunque no pudiera soy mejor opción que tú._

_-¿A que te refieres con eso?_

_- a que eres demasiado débil y sentimental. Solo porque viste a Rorek con otra chica, no aprendiste el hechizo que necesitabas de inmediato. Tienes una gran capacidad que no explotas, el ser una niña rica y mimada te ha puesto débil cuando podrías ser la mejor._

_- si te dejo controlar mi cuerpo ¿a mi me pasará algo?_

_- no a ti, pero tendrá algunos efectos secundarios en tu vida privada._

_- ¿Cuáles?_

_- Yo no soy emotiva así que no me pidas que trate a tus amigos con amor u otro sentimiento. Yo no siento, nada me es realmente importante solo mi objetivo final. Así que lamento si ellos se molestan por eso._

_- Y Rorek...el es muy especial para mi._

_-Lo lamento no puedo hacer nada- dijo la otra Raven meneando la cabeza._

_- Entonces no quiero que me ayudes, prefiero hacer por mi sola._

_-Esta bien no te ayudo y todo el mundo muere no te parece mejor eso. Hasta ahora lo has hecho excelente con el pequeño detalle que no has conseguido nada. No tengo sentimientos pero los reconozco y estas actuando como una egoísta. Solo porque no puedes estar con Rorek tiras a la basura tú única posibilidad de salvar a todos ¿sabes cuanta gente va a dejar de ver a sus seres querido si no haces algo de verdad bueno?_

_Raven estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente. Pero trató de hacerse la valiente._

_- Esta bien solo deja que me despida de él- dijo mientras se secaba los ojos._

_- Esta bien, pero rápido. No es como si no loqueras a ver nunca más._

Raven abrió los ojos y vio a Rorek pegado a ella en un abrazo.

Despertaste…- dijo este dando una sonrisa. Ruidos de metales golpeándose se sentían en la sala

Rorek te tengo que decir algo importante- comenzó a expresar Raven- me iré por un período, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, la verdad es que no me iré estaré aquí…

Raven no te entiendo- contestó confundido Rorek.

Mira Rorek, solo quiero que sepas que si te trato mal o simplemente no te trato en el tiempo que viene es que no soy yo…discúlpame pero tengo que hacerlo.

Raven nuevamente cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya no era la misma Rorek notó eso de inmediato y rápidamente la soltó.

Cuando todo esto ocurría Robin peleaba arduamente con Slade. Tenía varios rasguños en la cara y una fea cortadura en el brazo. Starfire lo miraba dolida por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Aquel muchacho le llamaba tanto la atención, pero a veces creía que eran un tarado al esforzarse tanto. Misen abrió los ojos y Starfire se apresuró en darle agua, para que se recuperara.

La pelea de Slade y Robin estaba llegando a su fin, lamentablemente para los presentes Slade era quien llevaba las riendas de la batalla.

esperaba más de ti Robin- dijo Slade dándole fin a la pelea, mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en la cara a Robin.

En el otro extremo de la habitación Flash estaba contrariado sentía una gran rabia contra Raven y Rorek, pero sabía que no eran ellos los malos en ese momento y que debía concentrarse en Slade, estaba dispuesto a ir a atacarlo cuando Raven se le adelantó.

deja de entretenerte Slade es a mi a quien buscas - dijo mientras se ponía en pie apartándose de Rorek. Al igual que lo había hecho en el bosque rompió su vestido dejándolo muy corto y se puso en posición de combate.

así que la mocosa tiene agallas- dijo Slade sarcásticamente- Eres una merecedora hija de tu padre.

nadie te lo preguntó- dijo sin alterarse ningún segundo Raven.

Raven, no lo hagas no es tan lista para pelear aún déjamelo a mi- le gritó Rorek.

cállate, esto no te incumbe- Raven dijo esto tan fríamente que Misen no podía creer que ella hubiera dicho eso- Esta bien Slade estoy lista.

Esto será interesante- dijo Slade mientras corría con fuerza para golpear a Raven.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos- Gritó Raven y una fuerte ráfaga negra obligó a Slade a retroceder unos pasos.

¿de donde sacó ese hechizo?- decía sorprendida Misen mientras miraba extrañada a su amiga.

eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que importa es que le sirva de algo- Robin quien ya se había recuperado, aunque no del todo, miraba absorto la pelea.

Slade esquivó un nuevo hechizo que le había lanzado Raven y se acercó a ellas al tiempo que le iba a propinar una patada, pero Raven creó un campo de fuerza con sus manos, y este le ayudó a esquivar varios golpes. Slade rompió el campo de fuerza y agarró a Raven por la muñeca, esta no pudo evitar reprimir lo que iba a ser un gemido y comenzó a tratar de soltarse.

te prometo que te soltaré pero antes debo darte un mensaje- Dijo Slade.

dime el mensaje.

no dice nada, necesito que veas algo- dijo Slade y la agarró más fuerte aún de la muñeca. Raven soltó un sonoro alarido y su vista se empezó a nublar, sintió frío y luego de esforzarse mucho pudo ver que era porque su ropa estaba completamente rasgada, dejando solo cubiertas sus partes privadas, todo lo que quedaba estaba completamente desnudo, de un momento a otro comenzaron a salir grandes y dolorosas marcas en su cuerpo.

¿Qué rayos me estas haciendo?- gritó Raven, mientras sentía que su cabello se alargaba hasta tocar el fin de su espalda.

El amo trigón me mandó a hacer esto, para que vieras tu verdadera naturaleza

_Raven se desmayó y cuando despertó se encontraba vagando nuevamente en su mente, pero esta vez era la Raven sin sentimientos la que vagaba._

_-¿que rayos…_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó la "verdadera Raven" a su homologo sin emociones._

_- no lo sé, ese sujeto hizo algo extraño. Esta comenzando a hacer que me vuelva a este lugar, pero no lo logrará- dijo comenzando a concentrarse para volver a la realidad._

_- espera ¿Cómo está Rorek?_

_- no lo sé, supongo que sobrevivirá sin ti un rato, nadie se muere de amor- dijo la otra Raven volviendo a concentrarse. La Raven verdadera se acercó y toco a su par._

_-Por favor cuando tengas tiempo explícale. No quiero que me odie._

_- esta bien- contestó la otra y volvió a la realidad sin saber que cuando la verdadera Raven la tocó creó un vínculo aún más grande que el que ya tenían._

Raven volvió a la realidad ¿pero era esa la verdadera realidad? Todo el palacio estaba en ruinas y todos sus amigos estaban petrificados junto con pequeños monstruos.

¿Qué diablos hizo este sujeto cuando me fui?

yo no he hecho nada.

y ¿entonces que es esto? ¿Por qué esta todo así?

esto lo hiciste tú.

Eso es mentira.

No del todo Raven, es verdad que esto no lo has hecho tú pero es verdad que en un futuro cercano lo harás. Cuando te unas a tu padre.

yo no me uniré a él.

si lo harás y lo sabes. Es tu destino, estas vinculada con el fin del mundo, las sacerdotisas lo dijeron cuando naciste y no importa lo que trates de hacer ni destruir, esto o se va a detener y tu ya sabías que pasaría.

tengo una idea mejor ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS AL INFIERNO?-Raven lanzó una gran cantidad de energía hacia Slade.

No era necesario que me mandaras, de todas formas tenía que volver ahí junto a tu padre, Adiós cumpleañera- diciendo esto último se desvaneció junto con la energía y todo volvió a la normalidad. El palacio estaba intacto y afuera ya no había ríos de lava, estaban de vuelta las verdes praderas con bellas flores.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Para empezar quiero aclarar algunas cosas pues Raven me lo pidió…

¿por qué te refieres a Raven como otra persona? Tú eres Raven- recordaba Flash a la chica.

pues sí, pero…

pero si eres Raven ¿por qué te encuentro distinta?- Decía Misen mientras la observaba detenidamente.

es que soy distinta…

y si eres distinta ¿Cómo puedes ser Raven?- finalizó Rorek.

Esta Raven no tenía paciencia, pero tampoco conocía la exasperación así que sin enojarse y seriamente pidió que la dejaran hablar.

Yo soy una parte de Raven que fue creada para combatir a Trigón. Me creó su mente el día de su nacimiento y es así que he estado esperando ser liberada para combatir a tan vil demonio.

¿y como es que no saliste antes?- preguntó molesta Misen- ella te necesitaba hace tiempo.

Raven la miró tranquilamente, pero seria, como si Misen le hubiera hablado de la mejor manera del mundo.

Ella no pidió ayuda, estaba distraída en otras cosas- dijo mirando de reojo a Rorek, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Pues bien es mejor que aclaremos las cosas desde el principio, aunque tenga la apariencia y esté en su cabeza no significa que sea igual a la Raven que ustedes conocen, no se si lo han notado, pero yo no expreso emociones ni sentimientos, el saber el porque de eso es muy fácil ya que yo no tengo ni emociones ni sentimientos, en resumen estoy vacía solo tengo mi cuerpo físico y mi meta final que es derrotar a Trigón y daría lo que fuera por eso. Por esto soy una mejor arma que la otra Raven. Espero tengan claro que no tratare a nadie especialmente, para mi todos ustedes son desconocidos que no trascenderán en mi gloria.

Para los tres presentes aquellas palabras fueron un tanto duras ¿sería verdad que Raven pudiera albergar algo tan insensible?

bueno sino quieren agregar nada, es mejor que se vayan. Tú- dijo indicando a Rorek- te quedas, necesito aprender lo antes posible aquel hechizo.

La voz de Raven no aceptaba peros así que Flash y Misen se largaron de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Rorek tras ellos.

¿Cómo empiezo para aprender el hechizo?- dijo secamente Raven.

¿Dónde esta la verdadera Raven?- preguntó Rorek mirando el suelo.

en casa, ¿Cómo empiezo para aprender el hechizo?-

¿Dónde es casa?

no te incumbe, ¿Cómo empiezo para aprender el hechizo?

¿esta bien?

Raven se limitó a seguir preguntando como aprender el hechizo.

tienes que meditar hasta encontrar tu enfoque y poner en orden todo- habló Rorek haciendo notar un hondo suspiro al ver que esa Raven no le diría nada.

eso ya esta conseguido- dijo mirando a Rorek con cara de "¿que palabra de que no tengo sentimientos ni alteraciones no entendiste?"- ¿que sigue?

Debes poner las manos en esta posición- dijo mientras se ponía atrás de Raven y comenzaba a acomodarle las manos. Rorek sentía un cierto nerviosismo por tocar la piel de Raven, pero también sentía un cierto escalofría por saber que no era ella a quien estaba tocando.

¿bien y que hago luego?

concentra toda la energía en tus manos y luego libérala, apunta hacía la ventana para que no destruyas nada.

esta bien- contestó ella mientras cambiaba el rumbo de sus manos.

bien ahora haremos la prueba ya que el ejercicio se torna simple si tienes tus emociones controladas. A las tres liberas la energía. 1…2 y…3.

Raven sudó unos segundos ¿pero por qué? Sin seguir meditando lanzó toda su energía fuera, pero hubo un leve error en hechizo ya que algunos rayos de energía se descontrolaron y atacaron algunos adornos de la habitación.

Estuvo casi perfecto- Rorek aplaudía emocionado- es un enorme avance para un día.

No estuvo perfecto- dijo sin poder creerlo Raven- ¿Qué rayos hice mal?

a nadie le puede salir perfecto la primera vez…

a mi debió haberme salido perfecto- gritó alterada Raven que luego de unos segundos de shock comenzó a pensar bien las cosas- ¿Qué pasa? Yo no me alteró…algo esta saliendo mal…

¿tiene algo que ver con la Raven que yo conozco?- preguntó afligido Rorek y Raven se ruborizó por ver en Rorek tales sentimientos y entonces comprendió que la otra Raven tenía que ver en eso.

sí, pero no se como están escapando sus emociones de mi. Esto es totalmente imposible. Ese sujeto Slade tiene algo que ver con esto. Tendré que meditar para dominar a la otra Raven, ya que no es preciso que se aparezca ahora… solo es un estorbo.

No le digas así- dijo Rorek violentamente mientras tomaba a Raven por los hombros y la zamarreaba.

Hombre del neandertal me podrías soltar, tus manos me quedaran marcadas- esa fue la única respuesta de Raven a tal agresión, sin duda no se alteraba con nada.

lo siento- se excusó Rorek- es solo que no me gusta que hables así de ella…ella es una buena persona.

una persona egoísta- dijo monótonamente Raven

ella no es egoísta.

claro que lo es, iba a ser capaz de no dejarme salir con tal de verte todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que su amorío valga más que la vida de la gente del pueblo?

Rorek se ruborizó al máximo.

tú no conoces los sentimientos es por eso que no sabes las locuras que puede hacer o pensar la gente por amor.

es por eso mismo que me alegro de haber nacido sin emociones, solo son basura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flash meditaba su situación, no era fácil enterarse que tu prometida y su mejor amigo estaban "juntos". No sabía que hacer y pensó que por el momento mejor no haría nada, ya que la "verdadera Raven" no estaba esta nueva Raven no se acercaría a Rorek, pero tampoco a él. Mientras tanto eso no evitaba que Rorek tratara de estar con la nueva Raven. Eso le daba cólera, pero no quería perder a Rorek como amigo ni a Raven como prometida. La solución era separarlos ¿o no? ¡Que confuso era todo! Si solo las respuestas se encontraran frente a él.

Señor Flash, Señor Flash algo terrible esta sucediendo- Un criado entró aterrorizado a la estancia en la que se encontraba Flash.

¿Qué pasa?

Es que hay un dragón…

¿qué? ¿Aquí?- preguntó un tanto aterrorizado Flash.

No, en Gordón esta causando disturbios en la ciudad acaba de llegar un mensajero de su padre el rey avisándonos.

Maldición los dragones tienen facultades mágicas nadie que se encuentre allá puede vencerlo.

eso me temo señor, usted es muy valiente tal vez sea conveniente que usted vaya.

mi gran velocidad no se compara para nada con las habilidades de un dragón, rayos lo que me hacía falta más problemas…- Flash cargó la cabeza entre sus manos, desesperado, hasta que recordó a un mago que sería capaz de derrotar al dragón- …o tal vez no sea un problema sino una solución.

¿pero que quiere decir joven amo?- preguntó alterado el criado.

Nada, solo estoy divagando- dijo Flash sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa.

El mensajero esta esperando una respuesta señor.

Dígale que mañana mismo enviaremos un hombre.

¿solo eso señor?

sí y por favor dígale a Rorek que me venga a ver.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de tanta búsqueda por fin logré mi objetivo- decía una chica mientras con una mano se secaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente. La chica alzó la vista hacia la gran edificación que estaba frente a ella- bien es ahora o nunca.

La chica tocó fuertemente a la puerta. Un Apuesto chico salio a abrirle.

Buenas tardes- dijo cortésmente la chica.

Buenas tardes-contestó igual de cortés el chico- ¿Qué deseas?

He venido a ver al señor Balin II ¿es esta su casa?

si esta es su casa, él es mi padre, pero en este minuto no se encuentra. Aunque no tardará en llegar.

Bueno vuelvo más tarde – sonrió la chica, mientras emprendía la retirada Rayos si se demora mucho me arrepentiré, esto no estaba en el plan 

¿por qué no lo esperas adentro? La verdad es que estoy solo y es muy aburrido.

¡Oh! No creo que sea correcto que una dama se encuentre a solas con un hombre que no conoce.

No te preocupes te juro que no te haré nada- dijo divertido el chico.

¿seguro?

sí, ¿acaso parezco un depravado sexual?

no, pero…

sin peros, eres mi invitada además no mucha gente viene a ver a papá- ¿me pregunto por qué? ironizó la chica en su mente.

Esta bien- contestó la chica pasando a la casa. La casa era muy bella y estaba muy bien decorada. El chico hizo traer una bebida para la chica.

pero que mal educado he sido, no me he presentado. Yo soy Balin III- la chica rió por lo bajo - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

al parecer en tu familia no tiene mucha imaginación con los nombres, lo digo porque hay un Balin I, un Balin II y tú el tercero.

sí, creo que mi padre no tenía mucha imaginación- dijo el chico también riendo- y ¿cual es tu nombre? Es ver si es más imaginativo.

la verdad es que no es mejor que el tuyo, mi madre también se llamaba igual que yo.

¿y cual era el nombre de tu madre?

Viviana- el chico cambió de inmediato su cara y se puso muy serio solo debe ser una coincidencia se dijo a si mismo.

¿y a qué vienes a ver a mi padre?

nada importante, solo para vengarme.

¿vengarte?- Rayos sí es, pensé que este momento nunca llegaría 

sí- contestó Viviana mientras jugaba con un rizo de su cabello.

y ¿por qué?

no te hagas el tonto, desde que dije mi nombre debes saber quien soy o tu abuelo no te habló de la mujer que tan cobardemente mató.

Sí se quien eres… ¿que harás?

nada que tú abuelo no me allá hecho a mí.

¿serías capaz de matarnos? Una linda chica como tú no parece tener pinta de asesina.

¿quieres probarme?- dijo Viviana al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño puñal de su cinturón.

no entiendo porque haces esto.

no es tan difícil de entender el me mató y yo resurgí de la muerte para matar a su descendencia.

Pero mi abuelo te mató en defensa propia, tú lo estabas tratando de matar.

PORQUE EL MATÓ A MI HERMANO

eso no lo sabia- dijo el chico.

bueno yo te lo cuento, mi hermano era capitán de tropas y al parecer tu abuelo no se conformaba con ser su subordinado. Ya sabes el desenlace. Ustedes los Balin son unos trepadores. Bueno me estoy cansando de hablar pasemos a la acción- Viviana se puso de pie y empuño la cuchilla.

El chico retrocedió asustado ya que no tenía nada con lo que defenderse.

Hermano…- una pequeña chica salió de un pasillo aledaño. El chico palideció.

Becka vete a tu cuarto RÁPIDO- la chica no reaccionó y Viviana alcanzó a verla.

Vaya, no me habías hablado de que tenías una hermana- dijo maliciosamente Viviana mientras escondía el puñal en la espalda- Hola pequeña niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rebecka- contestó tímidamente la niña.

Rebecka vete- gritó fuertemente su hermano, pero la niña no dejaba de mirar a Viviana.

Hola Rebecka yo soy Viviana, un gusto- dijo Viviana mientras le daba la mano a la pequeña.

POR FAVOR DEJALA- seguía gritando Balin. Pero ni Viviana ni Rebecka lo tomaban en cuenta. Era como si la niña estuviera en un trance.

te llamas como la niña del cuadro- la niña miraba entretenida a Viviana.

la niña de que cuadro.

la que esta en la biblioteca. Si quieres te llevo a verla.

Esta bien- contestó Viviana, mientras se encaminaba a la Biblioteca con la chica y Balin cauteloso las seguía.

Cuando llegaron Rebecka le indicó un cuadro a Viviana.

ves a la chica de ese cuadro. Si hasta te pareces

Viviana lo miró y se sorprendió. Era un lindo retrato de una chica, de fondo se encontraba un lago. La chica se parecía mucho a ella y de inmediato recordó cuando estuvo en el lago de Barenton y vio su reflejo. Se acercó al retrato y leyó una inscripción que estaba en el marco del cuadro.

_Viviana, la Dama del Lago. Mi peor error fue matarla. _

soy yo- dijo sorprendida.

sí- contestó Balin que se encontraba detrás de ella- Mi abuelo lo mandó a hacer.

¿por qué?- Viviana seguía sin salir de su estupefacción.

porque estaba arrepentido y la culpa no lo dejaba vivir, por eso te hizo ese pequeño homenaje.

Viviana no pudo más y se largo a llorar.

¿por qué lloras?- dijo Balin acercándose a ella. Viviana lanzó sus brazos sobre él.

Lo siento tanto, de verdad yo no los quería matar es solo que…sentía que era mi misión yo no quería ser Viviana, por favor perdóname.

no hay nada que perdonar después de todo las dos partes fueron malas- dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a Viviana.

pero yo he sido muy mala, me he comportado muy mal desde que supe que era Viviana- Viviana aún lloraba.

¿no siempre los supiste?

no, antes yo era solo Ginebra. Mis padre me encontraron en el lago de Barenton y de ahí supieron que yo era Viviana, pero me lo ocultaron para que naciera mi naturaleza. Cuando yo me enteré me querían mantener encerrada y yo me escapé de ahí es que he estado haciendo cosas malas, pero ya no quiero más ya no lo aguanto.

- pero entonces hace como si nunca lo hubieras sabido.

no es tan fácil.

yo te puedo ayudar.

¿Cómo?

Mi hermana necesita una dama de compañía, podrías ser la de ella. Así empezarías de cero aquí no te faltaría nada.

pero ¿y que diría tu padre?

el no tiene que decir nada Tú eres Ginebra y punto.

Gracias…me puedes soltar- el chico se ruborizó al ver que aún estaba abrazado a Gin.

Lo siento- dijo mientras se zafaba de Gin.

Rebecka los miraba entretenida. Su hermano no era muy sociable y verlo con esa chica la alegraba, ya que a sus 7 años la cosa que más quería en el mundo era su hermano.

¿Qué te parece Rebecka que yo sea tu dama de compañía?- preguntaba feliz Gin mientras le tocaba con la yema de los dedos la punta de la nariz haciéndole cosquillas. La chica se rió a carcajadas por la sensación que le producía eso y asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno es mejor que te laves la cara para que cuando llegué mi padre te vea linda.

Gracias de nuevo- dijo Ginebra mientras posaba un beso en la mejilla de Balin, quien se puso rojo como tomate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La verdadera Raven se encontraba mirando un gran agujero negro que estaba en el cielo de su mente. Por él salían y entraban gran cantidad de cuervos.

De pronto alguien fue a interrumpirla era la otra Raven.

¿por qué te camuflas en mi persona?- le dijo esta última seria.

¿a que te refieres?- preguntó la primera sin entender nada.

este último tiempo he estado SINTIENDO y eso no es normal en mí.

pero yo no he hecho nada, solo he pasado largos ratos mirando el agujero.

¿cual agujero?

ese- la verdadera Raven indicó lo que antes había estado viendo mientras salía una gran bandada de cuervos de él.

eso no estaba ahí antes- inquirió la recién llegada- ¿Cuándo apareció?

luego de que te fuiste la segunda vez.

entonces tiene algo que ver con lo que me hizo ese sujeto Slade. Por ahí pasan tus emociones. Mira Raven tendrás que meditar durante este tiempo para controlar tus emociones porque yo no me puedo permitir que estas salgan a la luz.

pero el que estar encerrada aquí me pone inquieta, no sería más fácil tratar de cerrar el agujero.

Bueno trataré de hacerlo- contestó la Raven carente de emociones mientras se elevaba y llegaba a la altura del agujero. Trató de todo para cerrarlo, pero nada servía- tendrás que aprender a controlarte, porque no lo puedo cerrar- sentenció mientras volvía al mundo real ya que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

¿si?- dijo pasivamente.

Raven soy yo Rorek.

¿Qué deseas?

Despedirme.

**HOLAAAAAA A TODOS **

**ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN ESTUVO MUY CERCA DE LA OTRA, PERO ES QUE DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA YA NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR, PUES ME CAMBIO DE CASA.**

**SIENTO QUE EL CAP ESTE TAN APURADO. OJALA LES GUSTE. PORQUE DESDE AHORA EMPIEZA A SALIR LA Raven QUE NOSOTROS CONOCEMOS DE LA SERIE, UNA Raven QUE TIENE SENTIMIENTOS, PERO NO MUCHOS.**

**EL CAPÍTULO PASADO SE DEMORO EN LLEGAR, PERO ES QUE ENTRE AL LICEO Y HE TENIDO MILLONES DE TRABAJOS. AÚN ASÍ ENTRE LOS MAPAS DE HISTORIA, LOS VERBOS DE INGLÉS Y LA TABLA PERIODICA ME HE DADO UN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME PONEN MUY CONTENTA.**

**LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO LA IMAGEN DE GIN, PERO ES QUE NO TENGO IDEA QUE &? LE PASA A MI PC Y NO ME DEJA MANDAR IMÁGENES.**

**BUENO ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP AUNQUE SEA UN POCO ME DESPIDO.**

**Sigan enviando críticas pues son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

**CLEO.**


	8. Una gran batalla, Parte 1

¿Qué deseas?

Despedirme.

Pasa – Rorek entró cabizbajo a la habitación- ¿por qué te vas?- Raven uso un tono neutro, pero los sentimientos que se desplegaban desde el interior la estaban carcomiendo.

creo que Flash descubrió lo de nosotros- Raven enarcó una ceja- quiero decir lo mío y de la otra Raven, no encontró nada mejor para sacarme del camino que mandarme a Gordón a vencer a un dragón.

bien- dijo Raven y miró por la ventana que estaba a su derecha. Rorek la contemplaba esperando que agregara algo más. - ¿por qué aún no te vas?- eso fue lo único que agregó Raven. Rorek la miró por última vez.

lo siento- respondió- te confundí con otra persona- sin voltear nuevamente la cabeza se fue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dime Ed ¿Dónde encontraste a esta chica tan encantadora?- dijo el señor Balin II mientras Gin sonreía feliz.

Solo fueron vueltas de la vida padre- dijo el chico mientras miraba a Gin.

y dime niña ¿de donde eres? No te habia visto antes en el pueblo.

pues yo soy de…- Gin meditó lo que iba a decir- de Azarath- no quería que el señor Balin se enterara de donde realmente provenía.

muy lindo pueblo- comentó el señor Balin- tiene unas praderas muy bellas.

sí es muy lindo, pero últimamente ha sido víctima de desgracias es por eso que me vine acá. Pero no tenía donde quedarme gracias a dios que me encontró el Joven Balin.

¡por favor! No le digas Balin, acá en casa nadie le dice así para los amigos solo es Ed.

pero eso sería muy descortés señor- Ginebra trataba dentro de todo lo posible de parecer una perfecta señorita, aunque nunca lo hubiera sido- prefiero llamarlo Joven Edward, así suena más apropiado.

bueno si tu quieres, Ed te felicito por haber encontrado a tan encantadora señorita, hazme el favor de indicarle donde esta su cuarto, ¡ah! Ya lo olvidaba ¿Gin sabes cocinar?

Por supuesto- Gin no recordaba muy bien todas las recetas, pero las veces que había cocinado todo le había salido bien.

Ahora sí que eres completamente perfecta- el señor Balin comenzó a reír- hace tanto que no probamos algo de mano femenina, desde que murió mi esposa…pero eso ya es otro cuento.

Ed llevaba a Gin a su nueva habitación. Esta iba muy pensativa y no aguantó más el silencio.

¿qué le pasó a tu madre?

Ed la miró fijamente y luego volteó de nuevo la cabeza.

tuvo un accidente- dijo un tanto melancólico- aunque nunca entendí bien su muerte, realmente no me gusta hablar de eso, me entristece mucho.

lo siento, te juro que esta es la última pregunta que te hago acerca de eso ¿conoció Rebecka a su madre?

no, nunca ha tenido nadie que sea maternal con ella, las criadas de la casa no son los suficiente delicadas y además son muy viejas como para hacerla sentir bien es por eso que le buscábamos una dama de compañía.

Sabes Edward, yo seré su madre- dijo Gin mirándolo fijamente- seré la mejor madre del mundo, sé que soy demasiado joven, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Siempre estaré allí para ella cuando me necesite- mucho fervor se escapaba de las frases que salían de la boca de Gin.

pero ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

por que sí ¿o acaso no quieres que sea como su madre?

no es eso, es que me sorprendes. Ninguna chica de 15 años quiere tener a su cargo una niña.

tú hermana me salvó Edward, si no fuera por ella te habría matado y en ese momento hubiera acabado con la posibilidad de volver a ser solo Gin. A ustedes dos les debo mucho, que mejor manera de agradecerles, que hacer que dispongan de mi lealtad para el resto de su vida- Ed la miró contentó y le indicó una puerta.

esa será tu habitación Gin.

Gin se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Una acogedora habitación se desplegó hasta sus ojos.

es muy linda- dijo Gin mientras se sentaba en la cama.

que bueno que te gustó- contesto Ed desde el marco de la puerta- Bueno es hora de dormir, que tengas buenas noches Gin.

usted igual joven Edward- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

¿por qué me dices así?- dijo risueño.

¿te molesta?

no, es que suena muy cortés.

Tú eres mi patrón, se supone que es así como te llame. Toda nuestra relación es estrictamente de trabajo. Así que Buenas noches Joven Edward.

Ed hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

una relación solamente de trabajo…- dijo Ed mientras miraba el suelo, sin saber que Gin dentro del cuarto se preguntaba si algún se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya voy…-decía el anciano apretando fuertemente un pergamino- no te preocupes Raven que ya voy…ya voy…falta poco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Misen laboraba arduamente en los trabajos de la casa, ahora que estaba esta Nueva Raven no tenía ánimos de subir a verla así que se concentraba en trabajar para que el día pasara rápido.

Misen…Misen- un par de voces femeninas y risueñas la llamaban- Misen te buscan.

Pueden dejar de chillar niñas- dijo esta mirando molesta a las aprendices de meseras- ¿esto es lo que han aprendido?

lo sentimos señorita Misen- dijeron las chicas al unísono mirando avergonzadas el suelo.

¿ahora como damas me pueden decir que querían?

sí señorita Misen- dijeron, Una niña muy linda y rubia tomó la palabra- Lo que pasa es que hay un extraño caballero buscándola afuera, en el jardín.

¿a mi?- dijo misen sorprendida.

si señorita- dijo esta vez una niña de rizos- y trae un paquete muy grande.

y con un lindo moño- dijo la última niña de cabello negro largo.

Misen estaba extrañada. Las chicas no dejaban de mirarla.

¿Qué esperan vayan a sus labores?- dijo Misen al ver que la observaban mucho.

si señorita- las niñas se fueron rápidamente a sus labores, pero unos metros más allá comenzaron a cuchichear.

Misen se sacó el delantal de trabajo y lo colgó delicadamente. Se acercó hasta una bandeja de plata y con delicadeza se arregló el pelo, luego un poco temerosa se acercó hacia el jardín. Cuando llegó a este la decepción cayó sobre ella era el rey Logan. Misen siguió el paso sin ganas a.

Hola mi querida Dama- dijo meloso el rey.

buenas tardes ¿se puede saber a que viene su visita?

vengo a entregarle un pequeño regalo.

¿para mi?- dijo Misen como si se sintiera halagada.

Sí, pero tiene un pequeño problema.- lo sabía ¬¬ dijo Misen - cuando lo abra se dará cuenta en que consiste.

Misen abrió el paquete y vio algo que le detuvo la respiración. Era un bello vestido verde, con lindos bordados de flores. Misen sin darse cuenta lo que hacía lo sacó de la caja y se lo midió.

es precioso.

pensé que combinaría con tu cabello.

Muchas gracias- dijo alegre Misen- pro ¿no que tenía un error?

sí, es que ves esta parte- dijo mostrándole la basta- se chamuscó un poco cuando todo se convirtió en lava.

eso no importa, sigue siendo precioso. Muchas gracias- dijo Misen mientras sentaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla del chico verde.

Aunque hubiera estado 4 horas buscando el vestido, valió con crecidas la pena 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_- no entiendo…estoy confundida, siento que algo malo pasa ¿por qué no me dice que pasa? Este presentimiento cada vez se hace más grande…ya no lo aguanto…NO LO AGUANTO. Pero aunque me sienta desfallecer no sé que hacer…necesito salir de aquí…quiero salir…_

_- yo sé como ayudarte…solo si realmente quieres que te ayude_

_- esa voz… ¿Quién es?_

_-¿quieres que te ayudé o no?_

_- sí, si quiero._

_- Entonces acompáñame._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gin- Edward movía lentamente el hombro de Gin- Gin despierta.

mmm…- Gin estaba en noveno sueño y no daba señales de querer despertar luego.

Gin te necesito, despierta.

hmmm- Gin se dio vuelta lentamente.

hermanito tal vez si le das un beso despierte-

¬/¬ ¿pero que cosas dices Becka?

pero leí de una princesa que despertaba así, hermanito.

emm…creo que no funcionará.

si no lo intentas no lo sabrás.

te repito que no creo que funcione.

pero…

nada de peros…

pero

dije que nada de peros

Los ojos de Becka se llenaron de lágrimas y de a poco comenzó a sollozar

No llores ¬¬ Esta bien…lo haré, - Dijo resignado Edward ante la insistente mirada de su hermana menor.

¡OYE! Lo dices como si fuera un castigo- Edward sorprendido se dio vuelta y encontró a una enfurecida Gin en ropa de dormir.

No, Gin es solo que…- Edward no podía hablar bien- ¿me harías el favor de cubrirte un poco más?- dijo finalmente mientras desviaba la mirada, ya que gin solo se encontraba en camisola y no era bien visto que una mujer estuviera tan descubierta ante un hombre.

Mira jovencito no me cambies el tema aquí no estamos discutiendo sobre mi vestimenta, estamos discutiendo acerca de que hablas de darme un beso con un tono que hace parecer que yo fuera el demonio- dijo molesta Gin.

eso no es cierto- ¬¬ dijo Ed- y no me llames jovencito.

Jovencito yo estoy a cargo tuyo y si es cierto lo hiciste como si yo fuera un tipo de bicho raro.

que no lo es

que si

que no

que si.

te estoy diciendo que no es así.

pero yo te oí

Mira Gin si quieres te doy el bendito beso…y acabamos con esto- dijo Edward sonrosado, pero con un tono de reproche.

o/o no, no se trata de eso es solo…- ahora era Gin la perturbada.

Unos golpes salvaron a Gin.

es cierto mi padre dijo que bajáramos todos, eso te venía a decir- Ed comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pasillo- y luego Becka metió lo del beso ¬¬.

Gin tomó una bata que se encontraba los pies de la cama, luego tomó en brazos a Becka y siguió a Ed.

Cuando bajaron al primer piso el padre de los dos hermanos estaba armado y de pie junto a la puerta.

hijos se que prometí que no iba a hacer esto más pero el deber me llama…

¿adonde vas papá?- dijo de mala gana Edward

Una lucho se dice que pronto una gran lucha comenzará en Azarath y es mi deber como buen caballero ir a ayudar a la huérfana princesa.

¿Esta seguro de lo que dice?- preguntó asustada Gin.

Por desgracia, Sí Gin. Se que ese es tu pueblo natal y por eso te afecta tanto esto, pero estoy seguro de que así es.

Gin pensó en Rorek y Raven y se preguntó si estarían bien.

Papi ¿vas a volver bien?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos Becka.

por supuesto cariño. Eso ni lo dudes- unos galopes se sintieron afuera- Bien es hora de irme. Gin te confió el cuidado de estos dos jovencitos.

No se preocupe señor, le aseguró que estarán bien- dijo Gin inclinándose un tanto.

Edward cuida mucho a Gin y a tu hermana. Ahora eres el hombre de la casa, actúa como tal.

sí papá.

Bien me voy- Sir Balin abrió la pequeña puerta de la cocina y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás se marchó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_- ¿Adonde estamos?_

_- no te impacientes ya lo sabrás- la sombra se movía lentamente, de pronto incrementó el paso y a la chica que la seguía no le quedó más que seguirla- Mira ahí._

_- Pero que rayos…- Raven se veía a si misma sentada leyendo._

_- estos son tus ojos Raven, no los de ella- dijo indicando a la Raven que se encontraba en el mundo real._

_- ¿a que te refieres?_

_- ella no quiere ayudarte, ella solo quería liberarse y no tiene intenciones de volver para dejarte salir._

_- no, porque ella querría hacer eso…si ella soy yo._

_La sombra que hablaba con Raven profirió una gran carcajada y se descubrió la cara._

_- yo también soy tú._

_Raven se quedó atónita ya no entendía lo que pasaba. Estaba muy confundida y solo quería escapar._

_Sin decir nada se echó a correr. Pero algo le obstruyó el paso, era ella misma vestido de rojo, era "la sombra"._

_- Raven, ella te engañó…o ¿acaso no sabes lo que le hizo a Rorek?_

_- No- dijo Raven espantada- ¿Qué pasa con Rorek?_

_- Rorek se fue, Raven. Rorek se fue por su culpa._

_- NOOOOOO- Raven se arrojó al suelo y se puso a llorar._

_- no llores Raven yo te puedo ayudar. Juntas podemos salir de aquí y la derrotaremos._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Rorek iba sobre un blanco corcel camino a Gordón. Estaba confundido y atontado. No podía creer lo de Raven, como la misma persona puede comportarse tan distinto.

Una brisa jugó con su platinado cabello. Era mejor que dejara de pensar entre más rápido hiciera todo esto más rápido volvería.

Llegó a la punta de una colina y vio a su verde Gordón tal cual como siempre, pero esa utópica visión no duró mucho ya que después de unos pocos segundos la pradera que se encontraba cerca del castillo comenzó a arder.

maldito Malchior…voy por ti.

**HOLA U**

**U.u SE QUE ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO ME RETEN ES QUE EL LICEO ME ESTA MATANDO.**

**AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y A LAS QUE ME ANIMARON A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. LES DOY LAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN.**

**BUENO ESTE CAP. FUE MUY CORTITO PORQUE EL EPISODIO ESTA DIVIDIDO EN 3 PARTES.**

**UNA GRAN BATALLA, CAPÍTULO 1 ES ESTE Y AUNQUE EL FIC ES DE Raven ESTA VEZ PASÓ A SEGUNDO PLANO, PERO NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO.**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES UNA GRAN BATALLA , CAPÍTULO 2 Y ESTA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A ROREK**

**EL TERCERO DE ESTA SERIE ESTARÁ DEDICADO A Raven ASÍ QUE NO SE IMPASIENTEN.**

**PUES BIEN ME DESPIDO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR Y ESPERANDO QUE AUNQUE ESTE CAP. SEA CORTITO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**ATTE**

**CLEO.**


End file.
